With The healing Touch of an Angel
by Kisara-Moonlight14
Summary: An angel as she was. Hyuuga Hinata. Her and her guardian are new to the school called True Cross Academy. She was chosen to assist Rin in controlling his Blue Flame. She was said to have purifying power beyond imagination. She was to be taken as his wife. UPDATE IS THIS WEEK!
1. They came In White!

_**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this stuff. If I did, I'd bring my fic to the anime screen. Crossover anime. Imagine that. :3 Author's note is at the end of the chappie.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>With The Healing Touch of an Angel"<strong>_

_**By Kisara-Moonlight14**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hyuuga Hinata was a new girl at True Cross Academy. A girl chosen to assist Rin in controlling his blue flames. She was said to have purifying power beyond imagination. She was to be taken as his wife. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Two figures stood in front of an odd shaped door as they waited patiently for the chairman to summon them within his quarters.<p>

At least_** one**_ of them was waiting patiently.

The other was growing increasingly _agitated_.

They stood close to the wall across from the door within the large hall of True Cross Academy. Their large white hoods covered their bodies completely. Even when they walked their steps were covered by the hooded robes. It was to conceal them entirely from the world so their appearance did not bring attention to others. Especially from the darkness that still lurked within the shadows of this realm. The last thing they needed was to be attacked upon site. They did not wish to do battle with anything before they were given the order to do so; unless by some random chance that their true identities were revealed before meeting with their companion, they were told to show no mercy upon dealing with the demons of Gehenna as well as any other being that stood in their way; humans included. Even if the enemy, was Satan himself. In which they both knew that there were no worries of such a thing happening do to the fact that he couldn't hold himself within this world if he wanted to. He would need a host. His most suitable was dead. There has been no word of another human vessel being capable of such a caliber; thankfully so.

They didn't know how long they had been waiting but however long it would take just to meet him; their new companion. That was however long they had to wait. They knew someone was in before their arrival. And they also knew that the chairman had been INFORMED of their arrival BEFORE they arrived. He knew this was more important than anything else so why is it that they had been kept waiting for so long? What was more important than this?

The taller figure was growing more and more impatient as the shorter figure stood unwavering. The taller one crossed his arms over his chest with a huff as the shorter and petite figure still stood diligently.

He then looked down at his partner; he wanted to see her face, to see if she too shared his negative emotion. And with no surprise, she still stood unnerved. As though everything regarding the situation had finally rested itself peacefully within the root of her spirit. He knew that she was frightened. As frightened as she had been the day she turned fifteen. She was trained to be ready for this for most of her life. She had confessed to him a few days ago of everything she had been feeling over the past ten years with all that she had kept to herself. Finding that silence from her about her future was best for it made her parents happy. The last thing she wanted to do was disobey them and dishonor them. She did not wish for them to hate her, so she kept all of her opinions to herself. Not that it would have mattered. Her life had already been given away. From the day she turned one year of age to now. Thereafter, was all up to…..her husband. Someone she had not met and had already…given to him…..her soul.

The male's agitation was soon replaced with melancholy as his gaze lingered on the girl beside him for a few moments longer before he turned his head away and stared back to the door in front of them. He then began to believe that every passing minute was a minute she entirely cherished to herself; for she was still her own person. Even if she was raised to be the perfect wife and guardian; she was still able to be herself beneath it all. With her finally meeting and giving herself to her husband for the rest of their lives, she may soon lose her personality completely. If only there was something he could do about this. For he too, believed this to be wrong. Especially for a kind and pure hearted girl like herself. He cared for her a great deal; he did not wish to see her fade away in front of him.

No, he would do everything that he could to ensure that she did not.

"Well, well, well."

Calmly, they both turned to the voice on the right of them within the long corridor of the bright colored school.

"Now exactly what could be so important that the heavens bring their lovely angels into the world of Assiah? Gehenna is one problem, yes. However what powerful evil has befallen the earth for the presence of such pure hearted beings?" The man's voice was calm and curious as he stood a few feet away from them with his hands in his pockets. He stood with a lazy slouch that was barely visible and bore the black uniform of the exorcists' of the school. His hair was unruly, short, and brown with a black eye patch over one of his dark eyes. His lips played with a small smile on his slightly aged face.

The pair said nothing as they stared at the stranger. They were unsure of what to say considering the fact that very few people knew and recognized their existence. Yes, there have been stories of angel sightings, guardian angels, angelic followers, messengers of god and so forth however not many knew of them for what they truly were. Some of these theories were partially true, yes. However none were exact; as far as they know anyway. And In turn this was a good thing for if the world knew of their real power; only chaos would fall upon the planet. That would only mean that they would have _extra_ people hunting them for their everlasting power.

Who exactly was this person and why did he know of their existence? That was not common to them at all.

'And we just got here.' Thought the taller hooded male with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips frowned. He no longer had his arms crossed for they fell to his side when the male approached them. He was ready for anything in case the situation called for it. Regardless of what he was told. He didn't like that they were practically being revealed without being directly attacked. But that did not ensure that this stranger was not going to attack them. He wasn't sure of him yet and naturally, he did not trust him.

'How in the world did he know what we were? Impossible. Not even the Vatican, the order; could possible recognize us. As far as I know they didn't teach Angelology within this realm at all for this place knew _little_ of the natures of angels. They are merely theories. No truth. No fact. Theories. 'Who is this?' as the male's mind continued to fill itself with unanswered questions, the tiny shaped figure next to him seemed to have shaken the slight shock off of her mind quickly as it replaced itself with the thought of meeting her husband.

She didn't care about anything else right now; all she cared about was how he looked. How he would react to her. Whether he would be very kind or unbearably mean. What his favorite color was. How he carried himself when walking. What his hobbies were and so on. She couldn't help but think of all of these things at once. She immediately dismissed any other thought that had nothing to do with the thought of a husband she had never met. _Her_ husband she had never met. She wasn't even given a picture of him as he is now. The only picture she had was one that her husband's father had mailed to her family. A picture of him with his twin brother at the tender age of seven. Their father even wrote on the back of the picture their names and exactly which one was her husband.

She had to admit, at the time she was crestfallen when she saw that her husband was the one with the band aid over his cheek with a toothy grin as the other one looked as though he kept himself up and clean for his age with a gentle smile. At the time she wasn't fond of boys that looked as though they had a rebellious and rough looking nature. However as she grew older and became closer to her guardian and friend she grew to like the carefree personality and the said picture alone. She eased the thought of having to be the wife of that male. However it did not stop her from being nervous and it did not stop her from feeling sad. Even if she eased this within her mind, it never did sit well within her soul.

Her right to live her own life was taken from her.

An empty feeling pulled away at her heart.

'This is not fair.' Her eyes burned as she turned away from the stranger and walked towards one of the many windows within the hall. She wanted to feel the sun. She didn't want to cry. Not here. Not now. The sun will wash away her sadness as it always did. Its wonderful rays fell over her brightly white color hooded robe as she basked within its radiance. Even though the robe kept her covered, the sun's effect still bore through its light material. This robe was obviously not earth made for it felt as though she wasn't wearing it at all. Her unnerved feelings were soon washed away as the feeling of love coursed itself throughout her entire body. She then clasped her hands together in front of her as thought she was about to pray. She closed her eyes slowly, absorbing the feel of mighty ball of light. Failing to remember that this; will cause her to glow.

'The sun. So beautiful. I wish to hear its song again tonight.' The girl thought, never again turning her attention back to the stranger.

Of course this action went unnoticed by her friend for he was still staring down the man in front of them. He wanted to ask a few questions to find out exactly what gave them away and who he thought he was to speak to them so freely. He did watch as the man continued to stare at them with slight curiousity. At the same time he recalled him looking to his side before his eyes followed around him and to the other side of him by the window. He must have been looking at his partner for there was no other reason behind him looking around at nothing. And as he continued to look at the man, he noticed the man's eyes widening. Along with a shining light from beside him.

_Wait a minute. _

His eyes widened.

_No!_

He whirled to his right to quickly pull the girl AWAY from the window before it was too late.

It almost was.

For the light radiating off of the girl shone so brightly the hall of the school was shrouded entirely within its shine. Causing the stranger to cover his eyes with his arm for it was too great for him to see. It would have been brighter, for its beams continued to sparkle around the hooded girl's figure. But as soon as her friend's hand gripped her forearm and pull her away from the window; causing her to stumble back, tear her clasped hands apart, with her eyes shooting open in shock. The light was immediately dimmed to nothing as it disappeared altogether.

He then pulled her closer to him with both of his hands pulling at the sides of her sleeves as he met her face to face with their hoods clashing against one another. Disapproval evident on his usual carefree expressive face.

"What in god's name are you doing? Are you trying to get us found out by the world, Hinata? It's bad enough this _jerk off_ came out of nowhere. We don't need EVERYONE knowing what we are. And the last time I checked, your father AND mother told you to be careful of your power for **IT IS TOO GREAT**!" he sneered at her through clenched teeth; saying this just above a whisper. "What in the world were you THINKING? Don't you remember? THE SUN REVEALS ALL!"

He growled in frustration at her with his teeth grinding against each other. The young girl before him stared at him with wide eyes before his words began to sink in. She then looked away from his intense gaze dejectedly. He was right. She wasn't supposed to be doing this right now. She was able to in her own home. But not here. It would surely cause A LOT of trouble.

After a few long moments, she continued to stay away from his sight. He did ask her a question but he should have known she wasn't going to answer. Not like she usually would. She was still crestfallen apparently. So he kind of already understood why she had done what she had. She was only trying to put her mind, body, and spirit at ease. She didn't mean to cause trouble.

He then sighed, closing his eyes to calm himself. He then moved closer, brushing his forehead against hers. The hoods continued to conceal them entirely as the man, the stranger moved to rub his eye for the light was surely blinding. He knew he covered his eye just in time for it to not cause _permanent_ damage to his vision. He only had _one_ good eye. He didn't need them both gone.

"Hinata-chan. I know this is scary for you. It's scaring for me too. I have to be with you at all times remember? It's not like I'm going anywhere. You won't entirely be alone. You'll still have me to talk to. Don't fret, I'll always be there. Always." He whispered gently to her, as her pale eyes turned to look into his. As usual, they were as gentle as the soft cuddly bear he was. They always seem to melt her every time she stared with it's beautiful irises. Washing away all of her worries. That was one thing she liked about her friend. He always knew how to make her feel better.

'He's right.' She thought. 'He will always be there. Always.' she gave him a weak smile before slowly nodding her head. She still found it hard to speak. Her spirits may have been lifted for a moment but it will all come crashing down again as soon as it was time to enter the office they had been waiting for this long to be summoned. He then grinned brightly before stepping away from her and letting her arms go.

He did not forget the stranger before them for his mood soon reverted itself back to its alarming state. He decided to speak this time.

"You! How exactly do you know who and what we are and why? The answer better be good or I will show you no mercy." He threatened, he stood tall and broad. The cloak never failing to conceal him. Hinata stood next to him instead of a few centimeters behind as she had before. She forcefully pushed aside the thoughts of her husband and joined her companion. Who was he? Why did he see pass their well-hidden cloaks.

The man only just finished rubbing his eye. It was able to see straight again and he looked at the two in front of him. He could honestly say that he meant no harm by what he said he was only being nice. He didn't know that it would be wrong to speak with them. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea. He was only passing by until they caught his eye.

He went to say this, only to be interrupted by the knob wiggling at the door they stood in front of. All three turned to the odd-shaped door as the two directly in front of it backed away slightly to give room for whomever came out. As the door opened entirely, the chairman himself and a fifteen-year old male stood adjacent to him as they both paused before stepping out.

"Ah, I almost forgot you guys were here. I was just explaining to Yukio the details behind this delicate situation." Mephisto Pheles grinned mischievously as he motioned his purple gloved hand to point behind him with his thumb at the said person that stood near. Yukio stood even straighter at this, his glasses misting over from embarrassment. Embarrassed that one, all attention was brought to him and two, he couldn't believe Mephisto left ANGELS waiting for more than an hour after their arrival just to explain to him something he wish he knew earlier. **Kami** he wished he knew this earlier.

But he should have known; the demon did this to _everyone_, kept things from everyone; including the order.

The two figures looked taken aback at what he just said.

He forgot?

Almost forgot?

And he _just_ explained the details?

_**What?**_

The tall male could feel his brow twitching in annoyance. "You mean to tell me you had us waiting out here for you _AFTER_ you knew we were coming only to find out that you hadn't explained anything to him? **SERIOUSLY? You wait for us to get here to explain everything?**" he growled lowly in anger. He had never met anyone that didn't need to do much to upset him so quickly when he didn't even know them. The male in the hall was forgotten for their attention was brought to Mephisto and Yukio. Especially Mephisto.

The eye-patched man found this confrontation a good time as any to slip away. Hopefully if he saw the two again he would be able to tell them why he said what he said. However right now, he had some place to be. So he left without a word. Walking pass the two unnoticed.

It was as though his presence held no purpose. He didn't even get to say anything.

The purple-haired white clad demon couldn't help but laugh at his reaction; Yukio standing near behind him as he sweat-dropped; obviously still embarrassed. Unbeknownst to him that a pair of pale-lilac eyes was staring at him in question.

'Yukio? Where is….'

"Quit laughing! It's rude! Having us here for so long! And then that man….." Realization hit him as he frantically looked around him for the man. "Hey, where did he go?"

Mephisto continued to laugh as the male in front of him continued to look around in question. "Hahahaha…..he left. Igor had some things to do. Luckily he managed to entertain you for at least ten minutes. Now come in, come in. I have plenty of things to tell you that still need to be said."

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Yukio Okumura knew about his twin brother it was that he was NOT going to like this. As he walked the red and green halls of the True Cross Academy's cram school for exorcist, he turned to glance quickly at the two still following behind him. Both well dressed within the robes they refused to part with earlier. They said they were not supposed to reveal their appearance until their third companion had seen them first. Well, this mostly applied to the girl; Hinata. She was to not show herself to another until her husband saw her first. So Mephisto, for now, went along with whatever made them comfortable. And of course, rudely shooing them away when he was done.<p>

He recalled the events from earlier; taking place not too long before they entered into the cram school halls.

_The three stood in front of the desk of the chairman Mephisto as he sat in the front on its edge with one leg crossed over the other. He bore that impish-looking smile on his face as he always did, explaining the details of the situation. Yukio stood on the other side of the tall male that was just about his height if not falling a couple of inches short whereas the petite smaller girl stood on the other side—standing at good short height of five foot two; putting her companion in the middle. Making it look as though they purposely stood from tallest to shortest in front of Mephisto. _

_Yukio also noticed that the girl never said anything, it was her friend that spoke the most. If not throughout the entire ordeal. He kept glancing over at her as they talked. She and he never speaking a word. Maybe she felt the way he felt. He didn't think this was right. Why was it that his brother was married to someone he didn't know? Mephisto did explain to him that his father set this up for his brother's own good. Especially for the flames that were still untamed. That sword wouldn't be able to hold him back for long; he was going to need someone strong. Strong enough to handle him when he goes berserk and strong enough to bring him back and make him look remotely normal without too much a problem. They didn't know what else would be able to help him. So they decided that they were going to look for the purest of all beings ever known. _

_The first thing that came to their minds…..angels. _

_But how in the world were they going to get an angel OUT of the sky? Opening the gates of heaven was NO easy task. It was MUCH harder the gates of Gehenna. They knew. So that idea went straight out of the window. _

_Angels were considered to be the purest of all beings and was said to have the power to change anything that was impure, evil. They were able to purify and change all that had died; being brought back to life by their very presence. They were also very rare to see. For their light was too great for that of an eye impure. In turn was why only children and babies had the ability to see an angel. Unless the angel wanted others to see them. For the most part, they did not. Making the search for an angel for the young Rin Okumura to help assist him in controlling his blue flame, unbearably difficult. Seven full months they searched. And finally, after much needed praying, they were directed into the direction of a high mountain where it was said that god's messengers dwelled there to live a life as humans. Not many knew of this place. And they were sworn secrecy to its whereabouts._

_Or they would die painful deaths and their souls damned to Gehenna for all of eternity. _

_As they searched within the mountains where angels dwelled, they were refused by many for what they asked of them was too dangerous. Not only that, he was Satan's son. An enemy of their god for far too long. They all refused to get involved. Until one day, as they continued their journey within the angels' homes, they managed to go the right home with a __**human **__that was married to an__** angel**__. The two, together shared a child. And that child; after a ton of prayers and reciting of the holy bible scriptures, was to be married to the son of Satan. They told her parents, she could save all of Assiah if she was able to do this. They accepted, the reason behind why they accepted was still unknown to them at the time but they didn't care. And as soon as Rin turned one year of age and the girl around the same age they were bound; married. And they were to not meet again until they both turned fifteen._

_Since then, from what he learned recently, she was raised to be a wife. _

_His brother's wife._

_His sister-in-law. _

_He couldn't lie; it had a nice ring to it. It did, he never had a sister and saying he did it sound nice to his own ears. _

_However, how was his brother going to react to this? He is not going to like this. Not at all. This would definitely mean that he had to stop looking at Shiemi the way did that's for sure. _

_Yukio rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother continuing to drool over Shiemi as the two males continued their conversation. The girl still stood unnerved. This must be bothering way more then he thought. She still said nothing as the two continued to talk. She could have joined in and shared her thoughts on the matter, but she didn't She continued to keep to herself as though she was not there at all. He did admit that he was very shocked about all of this. His father had not once told his brother he had a wife. But at the same time it would have required him to tell him of his heritage as well. So that he understood. But for so long as a single person to suddenly become-POOF- married. Especially with all of the girls his brother was interested in at school didn't make this any better. He would have unknowingly committed adultery. _

_Now that __**REALLY **__wouldn't sit well with him. _

_He knew this __**all too well**__. _

'_He can barely take care of himself other then the fact that he could cook. But a wife. Seriously?' he thought, his gaze still lingering on her small form. _

'_That cloth hides her well. I'm starting to wonder what she looks like. I hope to god she is pretty. Or Rin will definitely, not like this. Wrong to say but true, so true.' Yukio was so lost in thought he didn't realize that he was being talked to._

"_Yukio?"_

"_Hai!" startled he stood with his back straight; his arms frozen at his sides._

"_Show them the cram school. I want them to attend there instead of the high school. Wouldn't want them to have too much attention brought upon them. Especially within the high school. Cram will be one thing but both of the schools. Too much for them. At least for now." Said Mephisto a large grin on his face as he hopped off of the desk. _

"_Wait, you want them to attend the cram school? But they're …well…angels. How are they to go to the cram school? It's for exorcist. They could practically send demons back to Gehenna with the wave of their hand." Yukio knew, even to his own ears that he sounded foolish. But, he wasn't thinking clearly. This was all too much for him as well. _

"_No." replied the male as Mephisto's brow rose. "We are NOT able to send demons to Gehenna with the wave of our hand. You know how that sounds? Only god, our father can do this. Like the Aria within the exorcist field, we recite Holy Scriptures within the bible. Our biggest difference is that we know of scriptures NOT within today's bible or the bible at all. They were taught directly to us and for us to bear the knowledge of only. You must have a pure tongue to recite these words. MOST humans do not and the one's that do can't talk they 'babble'."_

_Mephisto brow rose even higher, as well as Yukio's. "Really? There are more sacred holy scriptures?" asked Yukio. The male's hooded cloak moved so it looked as though he nodded._

"_Interesting." Said Mephisto, he learned something new today. That hasn't happened to him in over two hundred years. _

_The male continued. "The same goes with all other exorcist positions, the only difference being with the Dragoon. We wield the weapons of god. Not the crap here made of metal." He scowled beneath his hood. The two males of course could not see this. They did start to wonder though why he spoke the way he did. No child of god would have such a mouth. Or maybe it was because they were raised here on earth. Whatever the reason, they didn't put too much thought in it. _

_The female stood in the background thinking silently to herself as she looked straight ahead and out of the window. She stared lovingly at the sun; wishing to be free again within its rays. Trying her best to not think about the fact that she was getting closer and closer to meeting her husband of fourteen years. She sighed bringing the males attention to her. Something she wished she hadn't done for Mephisto walked over to her; bending down to look underneath her hood. He wanted to see her face. _

_As soon as he did this, she quickly pulled at her hood to conceal her face further before she swiftly moved back and away from the purple haired man to the other side of the crimson colored room._

_Her companion's eyes widened as did Yukio's. 'What is he doing?' they both thought. _

"_Hinata?"_

'_Hinata?' thought Yukio after hearing the male speak the name of the only girl in the room. THAT was her name. That's right. Mephisto only said her name once and that was just an hour ago. He had forgotten so quickly do to the shock of knowing his brother was married to a girl he didn't know and was married to her for over fourteen years; that he forgot her name. _

_She expected him to stop, however he swiftly followed after her. Surprising her and both the males in the room. "I only want to see your face, kiddo! I'm not goonnnaa biiiittee!" singed Mephisto with his malicious grin all the while he held his top hat as he leapt around the room after the tiny girl that leapt from chair to chair, table to table, couch to couch, his desk, the wall, the fireplace, the ceiling, around both males and back again. She continued this action as she increased her speed. She was doing everything she could to keep this Mephisto from getting a hold of her and seeing her face. He mustn't see her face. He wasn't supposed to be the first one here to see her face. _

_The two males watched. _

_Yukio wondering if he should step in. _

_As the male prepared to step in. _

_As soon as she passed around them again and the white clad demon ran passed him, he grabbed him by his collar with one white-gloved hand snatched him out of the air and to the floor with a good amount of force. He landed with a loud 'thump'; this shocked the hell out of Yukio. No one has EVER __**EVER**__ touched the chairman. ESPECIALLY as roughly as he did just now. Yukio didn't not want to be here for too much longer. He did not wish to see the wrath of the principal. His class was going to start soon anyway, he had to get there._

_**Soon.**_

_Mephisto laid shocked for a moment before he 'poofed' himself from the floor and into the air. Deciding then that he wanted to float as he looked the boy before him over with a frown; one of his legs crossing over the other as his top hat stayed fallen upon the floor. _

_Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but not right now….. _

_He almost looked…._

_Offended? Upset? Troubled? Disturbed? NO __**pissed**__!_

_Yukio watched as no words formed correctly in his mouth for he wanted to ask Hinata and Mephisto if they were okay. Hinata from the anxiety and Mephisto from getting slammed into the floor. However after taking one look at his face, he wanted to cower away. His face looked more demonic then usual and this bothered Yukio a great deal. He had to get out of here now._

_Hinata then stood next to her long time friend as he stared down the principal. The face Mephisto was giving him right now…__**whoo**__ if looks __**could kiiiiillllll**__…To say that he looked pissed would an __**understatement**__. Yukio was growing increasingly scared. Moving himself to the two that stood in front of the chairman. He needed to get them out of there too. _

_The male and Mephisto continued to stare each other down. Mephisto didn't scare him. Yeah right. He could scowl all he wanted. No one is to touch Hinata without her permission and no one is to see her until AFTER her husband saw her first. That was to be done and that is what will come to follow. Regardless of what the principal wanted to do, their orders were higher than him whereas his orders were beneath them. _

_Anything else would be fine. _

_But when it came to Hinata herself._

_No. _

_He was crossing a line. _

_Yukio gulped, as Hinata looked at Mephisto too. The two males continued their staring contest for a few moments longer before Mephisto spoke._

"_What was her reason for not revealing herself." He asked with a snarl._

_The white-hooded male calmly answered, unaffected by his attitude. "She is to not reveal herself until her husband see's her first. That was the order and that is what must come to pass. Thank you."_

_Mephisto thought about this as his eyes narrowed. "Humph, fine!" huffed the principal, his dark aura disappearing altogether as his smile returned full force into a half grin. He uncrossed his legs as he landed in front of them. Yukio sighed in relief. Thank goodness nothing happened. He had never seen Mephisto that way and he didn't want to see him that way again. That's all he was worried about. _

"_Well, since I am unable to change the both of you out of your attire for right now, you will follow Yukio to his Cram school class. The one you are seeking should be there. Everything that you will need for your stay here at True Cross Academy will be held within the dorm that you will be sharing with both Yukio and Rin. And when I think it's okay for you both to attend high school along with Cram. I will let you know. Now be gone!." _

_And with a 'poof' he was gone. _

_Leaving a shocked Yukio alone with the angelic beings that he should now…..call his family._

The memory ceased as they neared to his class. The two behind him was quiet and he was nervous as well. He didn't know how to tell his brother this. Why in the world did Mephisto leave this to him to tell him? This was unfair. Scary. How was he going to tell him? When was he going to tell him? Of course it was going to be soon. But…how exactly? Kami, he was sooooo nervous.

They stopped in front of the door to his class. He gulped deeply as beads of sweat began to pool down his face while the blood rushed to head as his heart rate increased unnaturally. The pair behind him was beginning to wonder if he was okay. A lot of this did not unnerve them, but the way he was reacting sort of did. Was he _**THAT**_ nervous?

'Yukio you can do this. Yes you can. You can do this.'

He slowly turned the knob.

'Kami, I hope this ends well with him.' He thought

And they slowly entered the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-I decided to stop there. She meet him next chappie eh? I'm sorry for ALL grammatical errors and so on. And if I contradicted myself, forgive me as well. I'm SUPER sweepy. I read it over. Hopefully you liked.**_

_**Since this IS a crossover, I have decided to naturally mix the Naruto characters within the story of Ao No Exorcist. Yes, you will see some as exorcist, some as normal people, some as demons, and a few as fellow esquire. With that being said, the story will be similar to that of the show and of course DIFFERENT. For Hinata's status as Rin's wife alone changes everything. Just about anyway. So, as I have fun playing with these characters and mixing them all together. We shall have a wonderful story to read. HAHAHA! LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!**_

_**If you like this idea and would love for me to continue the review button is just below these words. If not, hey...it's still there. Reviews will depend on whether or not I should continue seeing as I'm not the type of person to continue at something that is disliked. I want to be a great writer. No reviews means poor writing and NOONE likes a poorly written story. Don't you agree? I mean hell; a few will sit well with me. It doesn't have to be OUTRAGEOUS. Like fourteen and whatnot. Of course that is VERY encouraging but that is not what I am seeking. As long as I know I'm not writing to and for only myself. I am satisfied. Trust me! :3 **_

_**ANOTHER THING..hehe…can anyone guess who the companion is that is with Hinata? Based on his personality it can narrow down the results rather quickly. Especially since there are quite a few characters with that attitude on Naruto. And even fewer that actually matter. I wonder if you can guess right. And you know hey, you can maybe convince ME who you WANT it to be. :) Sounds like fun maybe. **__^-^_

_:3 Button pweease! :3_


	2. NO! I will not accept that!

**_Rin is unaware that he is married to Hyuuga Hinata. Also known as Okumura Hinata. And Mephisto left it up to Yukio to tell him. Will Rin accept this? Or not?  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: NO! I will NOT accept that<em>**

The moment they stepped into the room, all was silent as everyone's attention was brought to the front of the class. Normally they would continue with their conversations and wait for their teacher to announce roll call. However when the door opened, for some reason or another, they all caught a glimpse of something bright in the corners of their eyes. Even the ones that completely had their backs turned away from the door. They all stared in wonder at who was accompanying their teacher.

Especially, his brother.

Who, as usual, sat in the middle wooden table in the front of the class right next to the newly enrolled student that was clad in one of her many colorful kimonos. They too were staring in interest. Both blinked in curiosity.

'Who are they?' thought Okumura Rin with his head resting in the palm of his hand as his elbow leaned on the wooden surface of the table. He looked both curious and bored—more like tired—as the girl next to him beamed with curiosity. Her eyes sparkling in wonder for she couldn't wait for class to start.

'OOHH! I wonder if they are a part of the lesson for today!" the girl, Shiemi thought as she excitedly clapped her hands together. 'I can't wait!' she smiled brightly.

Naturally, Yukio avoided his brother's gaze as his turquoise colored eyes scanned the room behind his brown rectangle-shaped glasses with a gentle smile. His heart was still pounding hard in his chest as his mouth went dry. He wasn't as nervous as he was a moment before; his teacher mode was on, however he still felt a little uneasy about this. He still wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to his fraternal twin. He wasn't sure at all. How was he going to start? How was he going to explain everything without his brother getting upset? Or confused? How was this going to end once everything was explained to him? Would he fight this? Run away? What would he do? It was already apparent to Yukio that he was **GOING** to be upset. He knew that **_all _**too well, he didn't know why he wondered if he was. He was really more concerned with what he was going to do about it? That's what made him wonder the most. Yes, he knew his brother. But he was still full of surprises. He hoped this didn't end **_too_** badly.

He also had to find the right time. But what exactly was the right time? He knew it was today, of course. But when? Where? After class? During class?

No wait; he just remembered what Mephisto said to him.

"_You MUST NOT reveal this too anyone! No one is to know of these angels. Thus, no one knows of your brother. Their union must be kept a secret. Do everything you can, understood?"_

He took in a deep breathe through his nostrils before releasing it all the same. A thought finally settling itself within his mind.

'Calm down, Yukio. You know what to do.' He thought. His decision made in full.

He decided then to tell his brother everything as soon as they returned home. No one was to know of this. Mephisto made that very clear.

No one was to know.

No one.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had other business to attend to." He was sweating at this, for some reason finding it hard to speak. His brother was still staring at him—more like them; he was still avoiding his gaze. He was surprised he didn't say anything. Maybe it was because everyone's attention was on the pair that stood next to him in front of the class. He moved to push his glasses up a little more as he walked to his desk; the two next to him in tow—all eyes following them. They stopped in the middle in front of the blackboard still facing Yukio as he pulled his black suit case from underneath the desk and placed it on top on its back. He then moved again to pull open one of the drawers. Taking out a clip board to see what he had planned for the day and to call for attendance.

Everyone was still silent as they continued to stare at the white robed people; each person taking in the faint white detail of the brightest robes they've ever seen; mostly the purple-haired girl maiden, Izumo Kamiki.

'I've seen those symbols before.' The ruby-eyed girl thought, her eyes narrowing in question. 'They're holy. But…..they look….different from what I was taught. Why would such incantations be printed on their robes?'

She was seated next to her short brown-haired best friend, Noriko Paku. Both placed themselves in the second table from the side of the room closest to the door. Paku looked at the two in front as well before turning to glance at her best friend. As though sensing her confusion. The look she was giving them made her worry.

'What's wrong, Izumo-chan?'

Hinata watched Yukio as he read over the clip board; she wanted to look over at her _husband_. Being as she would finally see how he looked. But something was keeping her from doing so. She was nervous, yes; but not as nervous as Yukio was outside of the door. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him. As much as she had wanted to see what he looked like now at fifteen; she just wasn't able to turn and look at him. She still wasn't ready for this. She was still saddened by the thought alone. How was she going to act when talking to him? When she had to sleep next to him? Wash his clothes. Feed him. Bathe him…

Bathe him….

**_Baaathe hiiiim….._**

She blushed immensely at the thought—her cheeks turning into a rich shade of crimson. The words echoing themselves in her head continuously; imagining herself slipping clumsily face first into the warm tub of water with him staring at her in shame.

This only caused her blush to deepen.

Knowing that she would see him without any clothes on…..made her head spin.

She silently gulped.

She was **_not_** ready for this.

And yet,…..she **_had_** to do it.

Worst part was…he didn't even know anything. That only made things harder for her. If he had known he was married to her then maybe this would feel…a little better….but…not as awkward as she felt now, it was as though she was walking into this blind-folded. She probably could have guessed how things would have gone if he knew…but then again…not so much.

She just hoped that everything would work out as her mother promised it would.

Every time her mother said something would work, in the end, it always did. She just hoped she was right about this as well. She wouldn't like that she was raised for this only to be turned away. They were already married. Could he do that if he wanted to? Turn her away? And if not, how would he treat her? She would, of course, do everything she could to satisfy his every need. But, she had hoped that maybe, he would want to do the same. She didn't know how she would be able to stand being treated as though she was some puppy dog servant. She didn't want there to be a 'master and slave' relationship. She wanted it to be equal or at least close to it—she knew now that not everything was equal. She accepted that. However she still wanted to feel like she was raised right into the perfect future, to feel like her parents made the right decision. Regardless of whether she chose this or not, she still wanted to make the best of it. This had to be good for her. It had to be.

Even as she was told to submit to him; she still wanted to care for him…

….of her own free will.

She was to be his guardian, his friend, and his wife. To help protect him from his father and the uncontrollable flames; she will do everything she could.

She sighed.

All of these emotions were starting to overcome her again. She silently sighed again as her blush faded away.

Where was the sun when she needed it?

As she stood there waiting for Yukio to give the instruction for them to do something—she hoped it was obvious they were waiting for him. Her companion at her side had his attention towards the class**.**

All the while Hinata felt she didn't want to meet her husband right now.

Her guardian and friend couldn't _wait_ to meet him.

He already had a few words waiting to be said as he laid down the rules.

Rules that was mostly centered on his small petite friend.

He wasn't going to let him do as he pleased. That wasn't going to fly at all.

He was informed of several different explanations and ways on how to act towards Hinata's husband; most being from her family.

And that did not include her mother and father.

They never said too much to him on how to protect Hinata from her husband in case he did something that stepped outside of the boundaries of being treated with care. It seemed as though they weren't too concerned. They didn't seem to believe that he would harm Hinata in any way, shape, or form. However the same did not go with the rest of her kin.

Especially...

**_Especially..._**

Her cousin...

He lectured him long and hard before their departure to the school. He understood everything that Hyuuga Neji was lecturing him about; **his** father **and** Hinata's right hand guard/servant Ko explained the exact same things. He already knew he had to protect her and keep her from being mistreated, and to kick her husband's ass if he did something he had no business doing. He was most likely going to go over everything Neji said to him and explain to Rin the exact same thing—whether he did something wrong or not; he was to make sure he never did. However, what he remembered the utmost. Was the last thing he said to him when he and Hinata were ready to take flight.

"_I WILL be visiting."_

That was all he needed.

He was most definitely going to ensure that everything went along smoothly as they were supposed to go; mainly by the standards of Hyuuga Neji. At least he was going to do his best to make sure of this. As he told him, he wasn't making any promises. He would do his best. That's all he was able to secure him with. Hyuuga Neji could stare him down and threaten him all he wanted to. Unless he was sure he could keep it.

He wasn't making any promises.

Neji had to accept it as it was and he did. There was nothing else he could say or do. However…there was that special holy water he secretly gave him before their departure. In which he knew he only gave it to him to help him feel better about Hinata leaving. He really wanted her safety to be assured to him.

'_If you need this, use it. It might kill him. It might not. I'm still unsure of its ancient power aside from the fact that it's the whitest and purest of all holy waters, coming from the fountain that dwells in heaven. But all I really know about it is that it is very powerful. ONLY use it when you have to. Understood?' _

"_Yeah, if I have to Neji. Is that better? You don't trust me that much?" he responded to the long-haired male in annoyance. _

_He received a scowl._

"_No I don't, but I have none of a choice now do I baka? You were chosen for this, were you not? Just do this please. For my sanity's sake, Please?'_

_He sighed. "I can't believe you're begging me. You of all angels. Last I checked, you never really cared to talk to me. And for your _**_sanity_**_? Oh please, what angel loses their sanity?" he rolled his eyes._

"_It's obvious you haven't met Satan."_

"_Oh whatever. He just didn't want to kiss any ass anymore." He mumbled the last part looking away. Neji caught it and snapped at him._

"_Are you insulting our father? Cursing on this holy ground?"_

"_No, no, no. Neji! It was joke I swear." He laughed whole heartedly putting his hands up in defense with a sweat-drop. Neji sighed, instantly calming himself._

"_Tch, whatever. You're going to get yourself in trouble saying whatever you want….Just do as I ask okay?_

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll do my best. That's all I can give you."_

"_And you will use it when need be?_

"_I will use it when need be."_

And he would.

He will use it when he needed it.

He just had to wait and see exactly the type of person Okumura Rin was.

And he looked forward to their meeting.

He smirked underneath his hood as his eyes scanned the room over for the one bound to Hinata. It wasn't going to be hard finding him. Hinata had only shown him a picture of him when he was younger once. Since then he didn't exactly remember his features. However, his father did inform him of his recent change. Pointy ears, long black tail, sharper teeth—basically the way his mother looked. Only her tail was foxy and red. Being as she had nine of them, he still knew what to look for when locating Okumura Rin. Also considering the fact that he was given the sword that revealed his power—meaning he will be carrying it with him everywhere he went. That made his search for him, simple.

He was going to enjoy this.

He had to make the best of his stay too. They chose right when they chose him. All he could think about was how much he was going to enjoy toying with him during his long stay. Hinata did mention sometime a month before they left their home to not play with the minds of others and to keep himself under control. She knew how much he loved teasing people. Especially her cousin and their long time friend Sasuke; mostly because of how stuck up they acted towards everyone except her. Just because they were a certain 'type' of angel; didn't mean that they had to look down on all the others. There were still the angels far wiser than they were, that's for sure. Also, they were earth grown. They definitely weren't better. All of which they grew up together under special circumstances. Being as they were trained and raised to be the protectors of the earth against Gehenna, same with trying to live a normal life. All the while, they didn't know they were also being raised to protect Hinata when the time came for her to be with her husband. They were informed when they turned seven. Then they were chosen based on their abilities and understanding of guardian power. Out of the three, he was chosen.

Much to Sasuke and Neji's dismay.

This meant that they had to become the guardians of Assiah, dealing with demons and other creatures that did not belong. Same with keeping the innocent out of danger-this mostly included possessions; and still being able to live a normal human life. But at the same time...

They looked forward to being Hinata's lifetime guardian. He didn't particularly care. This was just another thing that his father AND mother was making him do. Even though his mother didn't really have too much of a liking for angels with the exception of his father; she still saw this as an opportunity to be accepted as he was. His parent's situation wasn't exactly common. So being as he was, not many accepted it. This was a chance for their kind to approve of him. So he did the best he could in his learning. And later, he cared a great deal of his position. Taking his training seriously. He may have not showed it too often around Sasuke or Neji but he did value his position. For the fact that they chose him over the other two that were purely angel-born; spoke volumes to him. That meant he was worthy enough to be considered as one of them as a whole. He highly respected this.

And he would pick at Neji and Sasuke about it almost every day, saying-'I was picked over youuuu! I was picked over youuuu!' He'd sing it every day just to spite them. Dancing in their faces. They'd scowl at him every time; feeling slightly embarrassed even if no one was around half of the time.

Hinata would scold him whenever she was a witness to his teasing. Telling him that he shouldn't take them so lightly. One day they may just surprise him with their power and replace him. He would tell her that he was aware but not too worried about it. He just loved to mess with them because they took everything too seriously and that they were full of themselves. They needed to realize exactly where he stood amongst them as well. They still viewed him as weak. So he still continued to tease them about it! It never got old!

And then one day, when Hinata witnessed his bragging again, she scolded him politely telling him to stop and then for her cousin to come with her because they were needed by her father. He did so and followed alongside her as they walked away; leaving him and Sasuke alone, both watching their retreating backs. He wanted to ask Sasuke a question, wondering why the Hyuugas would even be summoned together, must have been something important but what? He glanced over at the spiky-haired male and paused before a sound could even be made. Sasuke was staring ahead of them. In a way he'd only seen his father stare at his mother.

He followed his gaze, and realization hit him. He was slightly surprised, but soon after he was grinning from ear to ear.

SO...from then on, he ended up teasing Sasuke THE MOST after this new discovery. He was the only one that knew he **liked** Hinata and he wasn't supposed to. He LOVED that revelation. He picked at him about it every day when no one was around. Sasuke, before, would simply ignore his teasing and or scowl, but after he teased about Hinata, he would get so upset he'd turn as red as a tomato and lunge at him. Stopping himself short before he choked him. His hands were always mere inches from his neck. There were even a few times he threatened him with holy water. A _special_ kind of holy water he would specifically make for _his kind of breed_. He even went so far as to threaten him with the Arrow of Eden. Sasuke was always seething at him.

He would only laugh in his face. He never took his threats seriously. He knew he was only trying to scare him off. It never worked.

He had no business liking her anyway. She was already married. He KNEW better.

He laughed inwardly at the memories. He missed that stuck up bastard already.

If he was anything like Sasuke and Neji, he knew now that he was going to have some **FUN! **

His smirk only became wider as his eyes landed on the male sitting not too far from him at the front table facing them. The dark blue tinted hair, the bright sapphire colored orbs, the pointy ears. The red covered sword that was strapped over his chest on his back.

'Bingo.' thought the male; knowing full well that this male seated in the front table was Hinata's husband—Okumura Rin. He knew this all too well. It was so plainly obvious, regardless of the fact that there were fourteen students in the class—he was way too easy to point out. He could have easily pointed him out in a crowd full of several different people; mostly due to his pointy ass ears. Now that he saw his face, the picture Hinata showed him became clear again. He didn't look too different from when he was younger. The picture revealed alot about his personality when he was a child though. It was clear that he had a bad attitude and loud mouth. Somewhat like himself-how he was anyway, but at the same time it showed he had a carefree nature and a big smile. The band-aid though, he figured it was a fight. So he had to have been a fighter too.

'Maybe back then. Who is he now?' thought the male as his eyes examined the boy's detail. From his hair down to his clothing and the way he lazily rested himself on the table. 'Hm, he doesn't do much with his hair, his clothing is a little sloppy, and he looks kind of bored. Hmm, before I can judge I have to further evaluate him. Since he wasn't told of this, he's definitely not a suitable match for Hinata—not that it would have mattered, they're already married. But depending on his actions and how he treats her. I'll have to do more work then I originally thought.'

And as he looked him over further, his wide smirk turned into a frown as his brow furrowed. He cared nothing about what was being said, he cared more about the interaction. He watched as the girl seated next to him, smiled as she whispered something to him. He turned to her and smiled back with a faint blush. Saying something as well. He was still in the same position only his eyes were looking at her. The girl clapped happily, bouncing slightly in her seat as her eyes sparkled. Rin looked at her in question before turning to her completely. His arms were at his sides as he stared at her dumbly in confusion while she stared off in space with stars in her eyes.

He continued to watch, not liking their 'friendly' interaction with each other at all.

'Oh no, I don't like this. It seems there are a lot of things that need to be done. I will not allow that girl to get in the way. That cannot happen.' the male thought with a new found determination. He knew they were sort of intruding on Rin's life, but at the same time, this was already planned. It didn't matter if he was not informed. He was going to make sure Rin accepted this whether he liked it or not. Even if he himself thought it was wrong. He must still do as he was raised. Nothing was to get in the way of that. He hoped that girl was not his girlfriend. That was the last thing he needed.

To break up a relationship.

"Okay, let's see here." announced the teacher in what sounded like a cracked voice as he used his thumb to flip through the paper-filled packets connected to the clip board. Everyone remained silent as he cleared his throat and continued looking through. He stopped short in the middle-making a face that came out as a grimace before closing it completely to look at the front page; his brow furrowing. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do with the two next to him; it's not like he could introduce them to the class. He wasn't allowed to do so until later. Most likely after they met Rin as far as he knew. So he wouldn't be introducing them until next class anyway. But what to do with them now?

'Okay, maybe I should have them seated before I begin roll call. Hopefully by then I'll have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with today's class and….later…How I will start by breaking the news to nii-san.' He silently gulped before he turned to the two beside him and smiled.

"How about you two have a seat somewhere you feel comfortable and I will get everything done later. Right now, I'm going to start my class and afterwards get you two up to speed on what we have covered so far. How does that sound?" Yukio smiled; a little unsure of himself. He didn't exactly know what he was going to do yet. But this was all he could really say that was remotely true.

Hinata looked at Yukio a moment, before nodding her head in understanding, her hood moving with her. She could tell he was still nervous and unsure of himself. He made it obvious with the slight uneasiness in his eyes. She did as he asked of her, her companion overhearing. She looked around the small classroom. Finding that there were only fourteen total students within the class; and not many of them looked to be very nice. But she wasn't really one to judge. It was the fact that they were staring at them. She didn't mind this all too much. Her companion did, in turn he slightly frowned underneath his hood but he didn't allow it to distract him from his mission. Hinata just wished Rin wasn't looking at her too. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him; she knew it was him. She just couldn't look at him. She wouldn't dare. She didn't want to see his face just yet, not yet.

She spotted an open table in the middle. About two tables behind her husband, and she decided to sit there. The rest of the tables seemed a bit crowded so she decided on that. She moved down the aisle as all eyes continued to watch them. Everyone was still wondering exactly who they were and if they were new students or a part of the lesson for today; but mostly…..why their robes were so white and what the faint incantations on their robes stood for. It blended in the material so well, the clothing simply looked plain. At least, _some_ of the students in the class wondered this. Not all to be exact. Some didn't care **_too_** much. Tch, didn't stop them from staring.

As Hinata and her companion took their seats, Yukio cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When he didn't and they continued to stare, he cleared his throat again. Still not gaining their attention, he sighed; feeling his brow twitch. Why were they staring so hard? Was it the robes? He cleared his throat again and to no avail, the class continued to look at them.

"Excuse me!" he snapped sharply. Everyone turning their heads quickly to their teacher. "Last, I checked **I** was the teacher, shouldn't you all be staring at me?" his brow continued to twitch as a few of the students visibly blushed as some looked away while others simply brought their attention to Yukio, everyone shaking themselves out of their reverie; their usual attitudes returning. He had gripped his clipboard harder as he seethed the words 'Thank you.' Before he adjusted his glasses out of slight apprehension as he began the attendance but before he could even say the first name, a student raised their hand.

Yukio paused before he said anything and stared at the student with a frown. 'What could _she_ possibly have to say? Class hasn't even started yet and _she_ already has _something_ to say.'

"Yes. Yamanaka-san?"

A long-haired bubbly blonde, sporting the girl's sugar-pink uniform, sat with her back straight and her head held high with a big smile on her heart-shaped face as she placed her hand down on the wooden table. Her bright blue eyes shined in question as she began to voice her observation.

"Uh, not to be nosy or anything Okumura-sensei.."

'And you are.' Yukio thought in annoyance.

"..But who are the new people? You didn't even introduce them to the class. You just sat them down. Regardless of all of the other _stooges_ that could care less about new people, I for one am more than happy to welcome new students into our classroom."

Four of the people in the room scowled at the stuck-up blonde, they knew who she was referring to as _'stooges'_. They couldn't stand her no matter how pretty she looked and how rich she was. She was always full of herself. Ever since they all first met the girl. More so, ever since the _stooges_, first met the girl. She was always that way; Snot-nosed and rich. It was rare to hear her even say a nice thing to anyone aside from her friends, let alone show anyone else some sort of respect. Her father was famously known as the best chef in the country, he was paying for her to attend this school. She would be the first exorcist within her family. Naturally as the Yamanakas were, they wanted to be the best at everything. Her mother was a commercial model for cosmetics and a runway star. Who wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps or at least be like her father, but she wanted to do something daring in her life. More meaningful; the exorcist field was the first thing that came to mind since True Cross academy was the best school in Japan. She settled for nothing less.

Everyone else in the class suddenly sparked an interest of the names of the two strangers as well. At first, they wondered who they were, yes. But now they wondered their names, what they looked like under their hoods, everything. They wanted to meet them too. They usually wouldn't care. But…they looked…..too interesting. Who were they?

"Yeah, teach." The male behind her inquired. "She's right, who are they? I'm curious myself." Said one of her friends, Inuzuka Kiba, who sat directly behind her; he himself sported the black males' school uniform as everyone else in the class except Shiemi. Being that she was a girl—she wasn't wearing the female uniform. Only his difference was he had his jacket wrapped around his waist with his white shirt slightly unbuttoned with his red and black tie a loose around his shoulder. He sat with his feet up on the table and his arms crossed behind his head. He was an average kid with average grades that could care less for the class he was in right now. He was studying to be a tamer. The doctor field didn't matter to him, he deemed it useless. If he was a good tamer he wouldn't have to worry about needing medical attention. He didn't believe he'd be hurt at all. At least, that's what he ignorantly thought. His attitude was everything that included short-tempered.

"Yeeah, I would like to know." His girlfriend, Karui stated as she moved to rest her chin in the palm of both her hands sluggishly as she rested her elbows on the table. She too sported the female uniform. Only her stockings were black fishnets that reached to her mid-thigh. Her long blood-red hair held itself in a high ponytail as her tanned skin glistened under the light. Her golden eyes shined with sheer interest as she waited for their teacher to respond. Normally, she wouldn't care for such things, she would merely want the class to be over so she could go out elsewhere and do whatever she wanted. She never cared for the class because it taught her nothing on what she truly wanted to learn. But she, like her best friend and boyfriend; got stuck having to take such a class.

Sad part was; it only benefited Ino. She and Kiba were training to be in the other fields. They cared less for the Anti-Demon Pharmacology in class. They cared less indeed. This was the first time they showed _some_ sort of interest.

Yukio himself was surprised they even talked. 'That's unusual. But this is none of their business. It would have been better had they not asked.' He thought. And as he was about to voice this, another student, that rarely spoke unless it had something to do with her and Ino's daily quarrels; decided to speak as well.

"As much as I disagree with Ino and her lackeys, I would have to agree with them this time around. Who are they? Why do they have holy symbols on their robes?" Izumo asked this; in more of a demand with her nose turned up; knowing full well she was starting trouble, Paku looked at her surprised.

Like she cared.

"What?" Ino was astonished she even had the nerve to mention Kiba and Karui. Normally she would crack at her about something; But to pull her friends into their daily quarrels. She was asking for trouble. Especially by the two most short-tempered people she had ever known besides Bon.

"NANI? Who the hell is a lackey! INO follows **us** around!" yelled Kiba, sitting up straight in his seat with his fist balled on the table. Ino quickly turned to him, wide eyed with a "What?" She was ignored.

Karui could feel her anger rise as well at this; glaring holes in the back of the pig-tailed girl's head. "You're one to talk you brow-less maiden freak!"

The class laughed at Karui's words; all except Shiemi and Yamada, who continued to play the hand-held object as he sat in the back of the room. Yukio sighed at this, tired of the daily routine as the two angelic beings observed the class quietly.

"What did you call me?" Izumo turned around at this, slamming her fist into the table as the hairs on the back of her neck turned up. "How dare you talk about my eyebrows! THEY ARE GENETIC!"

"Tch, I feel bad for your children!" scowled Kiba as the class continued to laugh. Kamiki could feel her blood boil. How dare they talk to her like that? "Now LOOK YOU…!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Yukio; this was embarrassing for him, especially in front of company. His students were always doing this at the start of class. He had enough. He was already worrying about something at the moment. He didn't need any more of this crap. He wanted to get everything over with so he could return home and get EVERYTHING off of his chest. This is the most he's held in for such a long time since his father's death. Its one thing to know your brother has the power of Satan. It's another to know he has a wife.

The class then silenced themselves, slightly appalled. Yukio never yelled at them. Regardless of what they did, he never yelled. That alone, told them….something was wrong. However this went unnoticed by the four. At least the fact that he yelled, they still stopped what they were doing as they obeyed their teacher. Nevertheless, Kiba, Karui and Ino continued to glare daggers at Izumo. Izumo glared back with as much intensity as she could muster to match their own. It wasn't until her best friend gently tugged at the sleeve of her shirt where her attention was pulled away from them.

"Izumo-chan. Onegai, Okumura-sensei would like to start the class. Please, ignore them." Paku smiled gently with pleading eyes as Izumo looked at her a moment. Her glare immediately softened as her gaze lingered upon her childhood friend's kind face. She closed her eyes calmly with a 'huff' before turning herself away from her '_opponents_' as she fixated her attention on to her teacher. She could hear Paku whisper a "Thank you." as she nodded in response. The other three tore their gazes away from the purple-haired girl before they turned their undivided attention to the young sensei as well; calming themselves. Yukio relieved, pulled up the clipboard to begin roll call.

Only for ANOTHER student to interrupt.

"OI! You never said who they were." Came a sluggish voice that ALSO rarely spoke unless spoken to.

What was with his quiet students talking so much today?

Yukio looked up from his clip board in agitation as his brow twitched again at the lazy male genius. Nara Shikamaru. The pierced-eared slothful male had his head resting on his folded arms as he usually would for he would normally fall to sleep. And yet, he would still be caught up with the lesson; which was why Yukio allowed him to sleep in class. As long as he knew the lesson and understood the teaching. Yukio didn't care too much for what he did; however the same couldn't be said for the other teachers though, they never tolerated it. He too, like the rest of the males, wore the black school uniform. He was studying to be in the aria and the dragoon field. He came from the same temple as Bon, Renzo, and Konekomaru had. Thus, also losing family, within the 'Blue Night.' He was seated next to Renzo.

Everyone's attention was completely on the teacher now—and again—it was exclusive. Even Yamada. Hinata and her companion sat wondering exactly what he was going to tell them. They weren't sure if he was supposed to reveal much to them or not since they'll be attending the class. But they knew that they weren't supposed to say anything until they were revealed to Rin. So, what was the sensei going to do, to say?

Yukio didn't know what could be said as everyone looked at him. He could admit that at first he wanted to tell them all to mind their own damn business and to let him continue his class as he had planned but naturally, he wasn't going to say or do that to them, it was rude. He was only rude when he was upset. He couldn't disrespect them, they were only being curious. He wished they weren't so much, but they were. What was he to say?

"Well….I.." It came out as a slight whisper. He paused as he evaluated more on what could be explained; causing everyone in the room to listen more intently. Yukio stood there watching as a lot of his students stared at him in waiting. Waiting to hear everything he had to say on the matter. He finally decided that he didn't know what to say to them. What could be said without revealing anything confidential? Sure he could mention them being new students and all. But he would still have to explain more. He wasn't allowed to reveal their names yet. So what more could he add besides that? He thought it was apparent that they were new students. Why in the world would they be a part of his lesson? If that was the case he wouldn't have them be seated.

He knew that some of his students realized that. But not all of them were very bright; including his brother. It was as though they wanted him to voice who they were to confirm their observations….but...honestly…..why was this so important?

"They…are new students within the class. Anything else pertaining them is none…." Yukio paused again as his class listened. He wanted to say business, but again it sounded too rude. So he stuck with… "..of your concern. Don't worry about it and let me continue with my class." He said this with authority, hoping that no one else would have anything to say so he could get on with his class—he was starting to lose sight of what he had planned.

He was wrong.

"I think we can see them as new students by now. But it doesn't make sense for you to not tell us their names. You said so before that we all must get to know and get along with each other. Of course some of us in here don't agree with the term but honestly, I would like to learn and get to know. I want to be the best in my field and you said without a team you cannot achieve your best. And to be a team, you must learn and get to know your allies. Thus getting along with your allies as well. I would like to know them." Said a double-bun haired brunette that went by the name, TenTen. She wore the uniform as well only her shoes were black knee-high boots. She would be considered the average tomboy feminist that only joined the exorcist cram school because she loved the idea of being able to use a gun freely at her age as long as she was pointing it at a demon. Her father was the chief of police and she admired the fact that he was saving their city from criminals and bad men. She wanted to be just like he was only he told her she had to be much older and attend a lot of schooling like he had before she could be a cop. Not only that, she was too young to hold a weapon so freely. He knew that was the main reason why. She had always admired weapons. She loved them. The look, the detail, the feeling she would get whenever she held ANY type of weapon in her hand. It was exhilarating to her. It always had been. And when she learned that there was an exorcist field that allowed her to use a weapon at her age, she immediately signed up. Naturally, she wanted to be the best.

Yukio could feel his blood slightly boil. He wanted to continue with his teachings. Not be bothered by all of these questions that were honestly, unnecessary. If he didn't introduce them, then he truly didn't have to. He was the teacher for goodness sakes. He didn't have to explain ANYTHING! And yet, different people in his class continued to press on. He was surprised that Tenten even had to nerve to quote him on something he explained to them at the beginning of the term. Yes, she was one of his good students but to even throw at him something HE taught them was a little disrespectful on her part. He knew all of this and he still had his reason, AN ORDER, for not introducing them to the class.

He didn't know the hooded beings would spark so much interest to his usually obedient classroom. They would never care so much as to give another person a sideways glance and yet, just by these two entering the room, they were all that could be talked about. ANOTHER thing was that his class had the nerve to talk about them WHILE THEY WERE THERE! Not that they seemed to have cared, they had yet to say anything.

His blood continued to rise as he thought about this. Yukio then closed his eyes to calm himself. Only it wasn't working. He could feel his nervousness from earlier returning as his thoughts wandered back to the fact that he had something important to tell his brother. His heart rate increased as his breathing became heavy—a headache was slowing forming with his brain as well. Maybe if he ended the class early, went home and explained everything, he would be able to return back on Monday with all of the answers he was able to explain to his class, at least then he would also be able to start on his lesson. Maybe that was the best route to go to for now. He wasn't able to handle all of this. He hadn't even been given the chance to begin roll call. He had a persistent ass class. He had to do something; he had to do it now before he went insane.

Beads of sweat formed against the side of his brow before slowly trickling its way down the side of his cheek. He was sweating! Out of **nervousness**!

_Yeah._

He couldn't take it anymore.

And chose to completely ignore what Tenten had said.

"ALRIGHT! I've had enough! I was going to go over the test results from last class and introduce medicinal herbs for demonic blood poisoning however it seems there are more important matters that I must attend to! AND since I am repeatedly being interrupted with **unnecessary** questions…!" He paused to make an exasperated scowl. "I'm sorry to inform you all that I must cut this class short today! Hopefully Monday we will get started on the lesson I had planned for today but…I MUST attend to more important matters! Please forgive me and understand that I would never do this unless it truly was more important! I thank you for your time and I will see you all on Monday! Class dismissed!" After having said this with as much authority he could muster without so much as breaking a new sweat, in a rush, Yukio went to his desk as he clumsily shoved his clipboard back into the drawer with shaky hands before slamming it shut and grabbing his suitcase and throwing it underneath his desk.

Everyone except for the hooded beings watched their teacher in complete shock, appalled at his actions. Everyone still sat surprised as they absorbed exactly what had been said, they all sat speechless. Yukio double checked his desk to make sure he securely locked his things and put everything away before he turned to leave for the door. As he did, he snapped sharply…"Nii-san, come with me now!"

Rin flinched at the tone of his authoritive brother for a moment, wondering exactly what his brother's problem was. But he said nothing as he got up from his seat and followed after him. He could sense that something was wrong. Yukio never acted like this. At least, not often anyway. Something must have happened or something. There was no way his brother would act like this over a few questions on a couple of new students. He would have embraced them and introduced them properly. But…..something was wrong. It had to have been. Rin certainly wanted to find out.

When Yukio made it to the door he paused and said barely above a whisper but they heard him… "You two, please follow me." With that, he left. Rin paused as well before looking behind him quickly to see who he was talking to. The hooded beings stood up, and followed after them both, all eyes on them. Rin raised a brow in question. Wondering exactly why his brother needed them but said nothing as he followed after Yukio.

The class remained silent after the small party left. All heads were turned towards the door. They remained that way for a good solid minute before Karui broke the silence as she stood up.

"WELP, I'm outta here! I don't know what the hell is wrong and I don't care. Free class for me! Let's go guys!" announce Karui as she flipped her blood-red hair before grabbing Kiba's arm and pulling him out of his seat.

"Tch, let's go get some rice-balls. I'm starvin'!" said Kiba as he allowed his girlfriend to pull him along as he followed her to the door.

"Hey! Guys, let's go to the bookstore too! I still need books on medicinal herbs! I was hoping the teacher was going over them today—he told me he was last class!" said Ino as she stood to go after her friends, her voice fading down the hall as they left. After the three were long gone, the rest of the class seemed to have come back alive as they chatted amongst themselves, some gathering belongings before they too left their class. Whatever was wrong with their teacher was whatever. True, this was merely the first semester. They may have been surprised by his attitude but at the same time, they still had a lot to learn of their young sensei. Thus, most of them….didn't care. They had a free block. Much to Suguro's dismay but he accepted this as much as his friends did.

Everyone filed out of the room within only a minute. The only one left behind, was Shiemi. She was still new, so she had no one to leave with.

However, she out of everyone else; knew Yukio beforehand.

She worriedly looked at the desk in the front of the class. Reminiscing on how well Yukio would hold himself with as much heart and dedication as he possibly could to pass on his teachings to the class. He was so kind, and patient. So professional, so adult-like. What went wrong for him today? Why did he look so nervous? So agitated. He was normally calm, collected. He embraced all questions. What was wrong? She worried for him.

'Yuki-chan. Daijou-bu?'

* * *

><p>"OI! YUKIO? Matte! You're walking too fast!" Rin finally caught up with his brother after Yukio quickly walked to the door of their home—using the little magical key that was given to all exorcists. Only his was more special. With the turn of his key from one of the random doors within the halls of the cram school; they ended up walking out of a small storage house that was settled not too far from their private dorm. Now, they were walking to the front door of their dorm; where Yukio chose to stop in front of the nice-sized home before turning around to his followers. His glasses unusually misted over as he watched the three walk towards him.<p>

Well, Hinata and her guardian walked to him. Rin looked like he was half running before he finally caught up—leaning over as his hands rested on his knees from the lack of air. The other two taking their time before they too finally stopped in front of Yukio. Only they stopped a few steps away from the brothers.

"Yukio? What-the…hell…is the problem?" Rin managed to get out between breaths. He took in a long deep breathe before his heart came to a steady beat before he stood to look his brother in the eye. Waiting for him to answer his question as he looked at him with a small amount of confusion. Only Yukio didn't meet his gaze, he looked past him at the two in white.

"This is the dorm you two will be sharing with us."

Rin eyes widened as he turned around to look at them and point. "What? They're staying with us?"

Yukio ignored this and continued. "Please feel free to make yourself at home. I'm unsure of where Mephisto may have placed your school supplies, most likely in one of the rooms. I don't really know. But if you two don't mind waiting a little bit for me to return after I speak with nii-san. I can give you a brief tour and hopefully find your belongings. Does that sound okay?" he sounded like he was rushing his little speech but he had more important things to get off his chest. He would be sure to give them a proper welcome when he returned from speaking with his brother.

Rin turned to look at his brother incredulously. "HEY! You didn't even ask me about this? What if I like if it's just—.."

"That's fine. We will be awaiting your return." Replied the male, interrupting Rin without care as Hinata said nothing while she looked off to the sky; Rin now turning sharply to them to speak only for his twin to cut in.

"Thank you very much. We shouldn't be too long." Said Yukio as he grabbed Rin by his arm. Now Rin turned back to his brother—refusing to budge. "HEY? Yukio? You didn't even ask me! Where are you trying to take me? Why can't we talk here? We are home. We don't have to-?

"Nii-san! I need to speak with you in private about something! I would much rather do it somewhere else. Is that alright with you?" Yukio didn't have time for his brother to ask questions and be stubborn. He wanted to tell him as soon as possible. Rin frowned at Yukio, staring him down before he finally gave in.

"Fine, but this better be—Hey, hey!"Yukio had already proceeded to dragging Rin away while he protested. He was wasting time _talking_; he couldn't stand when Rin wasted time _talking_!

As the two moved further and further away from the angels until they finally disappeared altogether from sight; the two angels never turned to look, they simply stood in front of the dorm as the male scanned it over before Hinata finally tore her gaze away from the wonderful blue-filled sky as she too looked their 'new' home over.

They then stared in awe at its size for they didn't pay too much attention before. With Hinata trying to avoid looking at Rin whereas her companion silently examined him. But now that they took a good look at where they were going to live; they couldn't help but slightly gawk at the very site of it. For it looked 'below' the standard of their usual living space.

At least Hinata was gawking…more like beaming; as her companion shook his weak surprise off before scowling deeply.

'Had I known they were this broke and living in a place like this, I would have agreed to the whole _"Have a house built in the meadow of the secluded area of the school grounds." _That my father and Hiashi-sama suggested. But nooo, I just haaad to say _"We should live as normal humans. I think a mansion in the meadow would bring too much attention.".._' The male looked the place over again.

He scoffed and sucked his teeth.

'I should have kept my mouth shut.'

Hinata on the other hand welcomed the place—clasping her hands together through her hooded sleeves in anticipation and delight.

'This is not like my usual tidy-clean mansion. There is so much more room for imagination.' She thought with wondrous joy as her eyes sparkled beneath the hood.

The male noticed her mood lighten. He knew all too well what she was thinking.

And he rolled his eyes.

'All she can think about is how she is going to clean it. I swear if they didn't make her the perfect wife. This place will sparkle and shine with Hinata living here. All types of pretty-sweet smells in every corner. This is the first time I actually cannot wait. My nose is too sensitive for this stuff. But I'd rather smell the pretty sweet then the pretty nasty. And I know…If the outside looks like shit. So does the inside.'

He turned his head away in disgust by the sheer thought.

"Ugh!"

He then looked up further, curious at what the roof looked like. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! You want to go on the roof and wait for the evening song? There's no telling when they'll be back." The male half-grinned and chuckled when he noticed Hinata jump slightly to contain herself from getting overly excited. He knew she loved to listen to sun's loving song. It was something new every day. Half of the time they couldn't wait for the sun to rise and fall. It gave them such a wonderful feeling. So peaceful, so warm. He loved it as well. And when he saw her hood shake as though she was nodding and looking further up….

..He took off in a quick and smooth motion. Leaping swiftly up the side of the dorm to the roof with Hinata following suit.

* * *

><p>When his younger twin asked to go to a private place, he had thought somewhere like behind the school, or maybe the front gates <em>of<em> the school. Not…here on the long bridge that connected the school to the exorcist shop and Shiemi's home. Maybe this could be considered private. No one was here as usual. But…he just thought it would be more secluded. He guessed this was secluded enough. At first he thought he was taking him to see Shiemi. Maybe the important thing had something to do with the short-haired blonde. He didn't know. But when they did stop in the middle of the bridge and his brother looked away from him entirely, his back turned to him as Yukio looked off into the distance. Watching as the sun slowly moved to set. He knew something was very wrong. What could be so important? He continuously asked himself the same question.

'What's wrong with him?'

"Yuk-."

"Nii-san! Let me speak before you do. This…is too hard for me to say…Or….say right…I don't know…I….just…" Yukio sighed. "Let me speak."

Rin closed his mouth after leaving it half open from being interrupted. He remained silent; to hear exactly what his brother was trying to say that was so important he ended his class. So important that he couldn't even look him in the eye. He knew Yukio was nervous about it. So in turn, that made him nervous. Rin watched his brother's back as his hair moved slowly in the wind. He waited to hear what he had to say.

He waited.

And waited. He was surprised at how patient he was actually being. Normally he wasn't so calm. He would have blown up by now from lack of speech. But he knew he had to listen. For some reason, he knew that he MUST listen. And after a few long moments of complete and utter silence. He heard his brother speak.

"Nii-san.." Yukio could feel his heart beat faster in his chest as his blood veins pulsated harder beneath his skin; running throughout his body at top speed.

He looked to the distance as the sun continued to fall.

It was now…or never.

"Nii-san. Y-You know the two dressed in white? The one's in the robes?"

He heard his brother say "Yes."

He nodded.

"Well, they…will be staying with us from now on."

"Uh, Yukio, I heard that part earlier. Is that all you—"

"NO! Let me finish!" Yukio responded sharply. Rin looked confused and said nothing else.

"You know the shorter one? The girl?"

"That was a girl?" asked Rin incredulously, he thought it was a boy.

Yukio chuckled; his brother was never one to pay TOO much attention.

"I mean, it didn't look—like it…because…well…there weren't any visible signs…of a chest. I mean, I guess she looked…curvy but…the robe didn't help. I—"

Yukio scowled at first; his brother was a pervert. But then he broke. out laughing; Confusing Rin more before he could finish his sentence. "What? I was curious as to who they were, so I looked them over! What?"

"Nii-san! I swear!" He managed to get out through his fits of giggles. Yukio shook his head as he calmed himself. And finally, he turned around to look at his brother's confused gaze.

"Nothing, just…nothing." He sighed again, looking away dejectedly.

"We-."

"She's your wife."

Rin's eyes instantly widened in shock; his body stiffened as he continued to stare. Yukio waiting for a response. He then looked at his older brother strangely when he saw his facial expressions shift into a series of emotions. From shock to scowl to grimace back to shock then frown then grimace again before it turned to a smile…..wait…a smile?...and then a _wider _smile?...Before he broke out in gut-quenching laughter.

Yukio looked at his brother acutely. He was laughing about this? Seriously? This was no laughing matter. Why was he laughing? 'He's not taking me seriously.' Yukio thought as he watched his brother fold his arms over his stomach. Laughing loudly; laughing harder. Yukio moved to speak, but stopped himself short. What was he going to say? He didn't really feel like repeating himself. How was he going to explain this? Once again, this question plagued him. He then looked away miserably. A mixture of sadness and frustration was evident on his soft features. What was he to do?

''Tou-san…I wish you told me sooner.'

Rin continued to laugh until he realized he was laughing alone. His laughing died down into a few giggles and then a slow chuckle until his laughs died completely. He instantly stood straight, stiff as a board as he stared at his brother with wide eyes. He was serious. **He was serious**. Rin realized this immediately when his brother said nothing to him and looked away. He was serious. No, that couldn't be right. He was married?

**What?**

He, Okumura Rin, was married?

**Married?**

_He had a wife!_

To someone he didn't know?

Never met?

How?

When?

Better yet, _why_?

Where did this new piece of information come from?

They kept this from him **too** for so long? And they tell him **_now_** of all times? He couldn't believe it! He refused to believe it!

'No.' thought Rin. 'This can't be right. I-I'm only fifteen. This-this can't be right! No! No! No!' "NO!" screamed Rin. Yukio snapped his head to his brother in shock. He wasn't so much surprised at his reaction. He was more startled out of his thoughts. He was so lost within them he almost forgot where he was. He watched as his brother balled his fists tighter at his sides with his brow furrowed in deep anger. His teeth looked sharper as his eyes looked bluer then they were before.

He was pissed.

"Yukio, that is not true! I don't believe it! I won't believe it! WHO TOLD YOU THAT? MEPHISTO? I don't believe it! NO!" He shouted at Yukio as his anger continued to rise. Yukio stepped aside and backed away a little in case something happened. He trusted his brother, but sometimes his anger got out of hand. Regardless of the situation, his anger would get out of hand and then if he was angry enough, HE wouldn't even be able to control his anger. What was he going to do?

"Nii-san. Please calm down. I would never lie to you! Why would I? I have NEVER LIED TO YOU!" half-shouted Yukio as he stared Rin down. 'He wouldn't do anything would he?' He doubted him again. He knew he shouldn't doubt his brother, but….sometimes…..he just didn't know.

"I don't care! IT'S BULLSHIT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH A WIFE?" Rin's screaming pierced the air. The sun was already settling on the horizon. The night was getting closer and closer as the moon shone brighter and brighter. "I'm not accepting it! I refuse if it's all true! I REFUSE!" Rin moved quickly, as his brother moved further back before Rin's fist pounded hard onto the road. Leaving a small dent before it broke and shattered; creating a small crater. He breathed harder and continued to pound the road furiously.

"Nii-san! Calm down! Why can't you just listen to me and stay calm!" it was more of a statement then a question as Yukio stood straight, staring at his brother in slight agitation as the loud pounding ceased to a stop. He understood his frustration, but he didn't have to ruin things in the process. Luckily he chose to punch the thick rode of the bridge rather its side. That probably would have been more damage.

Rin continued to breathe harder—slowly trying to calm himself, frowning deeply as stood from his crouch. Looking at the back of his fists over as it bled and swelled. He didn't give a shit about anything right now. He barely heard his brother ask him to calm down. He was too busy with his thoughts of denial. This was not fair. What the hell was he going to do with her? Husband and wife things? What the fuck did he look like being a….husband? It was ridiculous! He was already a demon! Why did HUSBAND have to be added to the list! BULLSHIT!

"Why? Why? I don't understand Yukio? Why?" he could feel his blood boil again. The very thought made him upset. "Why? Yukio? WHY?" He shot his brother a hard glare! An angry glare! Yukio looked Rin in the eye and met his stare head on. He then moved slowly. Walking to his brother at a steady pace before stopping just passed him; right beside him—close enough for Rin to hear him just above a whisper. He wanted the shouting to end. He hoped no one had heard them. This was private. It must stay that way.

He didn't care how he stated this; he was going to tell him everything—at least he would _try_ to explain the short version of the story, of how and why this came to be.

"Nii-san, I am only going to tell you this **once**. And only **once**. I don't know if I will be able to repeat myself. I can't stand it. I can't stand all of this. You have to accept it as much as I do. Our father made this decision and saw it best for your future. He said this was best for us both, for everyone. What she is—what she is capable of—can help everything and everyone just by her being near. Her being so close. She was raised for this. Prepared for this life. To be with you and all of Assiah. This….is….her job…her life. And to be honest, I don't think she wanted this either. Even though….I haven't asked her…but….she never said a word the entire time I was around her. She never said a thing. Not even to her companion. Nothing at all."

He shook his head as he realized he was long winding himself. Rin continued to listen intently. Unsure of what to think as he now stared hard and vacantly at the ground. The sun had already fallen. There they stood, in the cool night.

"You have to accept this regardless of what you say. You have to. She is not of this world. Well….sort of. She is but…she isn't. From what I've heard, she is very strong. Her power….is of healing. Purifying. It's said to be unmatched here. I'm unsure really. But, she was chosen to be your wife because of this. Her power, what she is. She out of everyone in this world is the only one that can truly help you control your blue flames and protect you from Satan. That is why she was chosen. Her and her guardian that is with her. He too was chosen to protect her as she protects you. She was made as your wife so she could be with you forever. You two were married at the age of only one year. From there you were not to meet again until you turned fifteen. Father didn't say anything because then it would have required for him to tell you of your heritage as well. But then, I don't know if he was going to say anything anyway do to the fact that it was already set for her to meet you. And…"

"Bullshit!"

Yukio paused, and said nothing after he sighed.

"Nii-san!"

"It's bullshit!" Rin reeled on him; his teeth bore as he lowly growled in anger. "It's all bullshit! Married at the age of one! How is that possible! IMPOSSIBLE! And worst, I could have committed a sin without KNOWING IT!"

'I knew he was going to say that.' Thought Yukio as he calmly rolled his eyes. 'I don't have time for this, we have to get back. We've wasted too much time. We've been here for over an hour. We have to go.'

"LOOK! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Yukio whirled around to turn to face his brother as well. Both males staring each other down. "I know you don't accept it but you have to. Regardless of anything you have to say, you have to!"

"Says who? The old man?"

"YES! AND STOP CALLING HIM THAT! IT'S OTOU-SAN!"

"WHO CARES! HE WAS STILL A STUPID OLD MAN!"

A loud crack then echoed in the air. And soon after came a thud.

Rin held his cheek as he stared wide-eyed at nothing as he held himself up on one arm before he slowly turned to look at his younger and taller brother in shock. Yukio stood with his fist extended forward with a deep frown on his face. He then stood straighter as he scowled down sadly at his 'nii-san.

"I'm tired of you calling him that. He is our father. It is like you don't care." Yukio turned his back on him; moving to straighten his brown frames correctly on his face. He had to admit, that did hurt; he could feel his knuckles throbbing—he'd look at that later.

He had spoken his words softly but he knew Rin could hear him. He was tired of this. Rin had to accept it whether he liked it or not. The least he could do was meet her. He felt no shame for hitting his brother. But at the same time, he was a little sad. They used to fight, yes. But…..that was back when they were kids. They fight now, but not too often. Especially to the point where it would get physical—at least…seriously. There were times he would have to smack him. But….it was never serious. More…playful then anything.

He then shook his head, now really wasn't the time to feel remorse for what he had done. They had to get back. He didn't want them there for too long. They have company now. It was time to return home.

As he moved to speak, his brother beat him to it.

"Gomen. You are right, Yukio. I'm sorry. It's just….Why did he think this was best for me? I….I don't understand. I-I don't know how to accept this. What am I suppose to do?" Yukio could hear his brother's voice crack as he stood up.

Rin stared at his brother's back with his fists tightened at his sides; he could feel his throat tighten as his eyes burned. "I-I-I don't know how to do this Yukio. How am I going to do this? It's…it's too much! HOW AM I GOING TO CARE FOR ANOTHER PERSON! A WIFE!" Rin's scream echoed in the night's air as Yukio sighed for the hundredth time that day. "HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS!" This was driving him insane. Yukio knew this, but he had to. He just…..had to. He knew it would help. It has to help. She would be…..the best thing that's ever happened to Rin. To them. Wouldn't she be? Was this not…..right? He didn't think it was but….their father did. It had to be right.

It…..just had to be.

It was right. Right?

Yukio closed his eyes after hearing his brother quietly sob. His sniffling was the only thing he heard. And he sighed deeply again.

"Why do I have to go through this alone….why? Yukio? Why?" Rin continued to sob as Yukio listened to his pain. "I-I can't do this by myself. Why? How come? Why? Yukio? WHY?" Rin gave out a painful scream that echoed in the air. Yukio shook his head as he smiled gently before turning around to look at his older brother's tearful expression.

"Nii-san. You're forgetting…I will be there. I will always be there. I'm not leaving you. I will go through this with you. You are not alone. Never…..are you alone." Rin's eyes widened as his tears steadily continued its flow until they finally came to a stop; blinking them away. The older brother searched his younger twin's eyes for reassurance behind his words. He searched for the truth. And naturally, they were evident within his brother's turquoise-colored orbs. This alone, made him smile as well before he whipped his tears away with the sleeve of his arm and cleared his constricted throat; sniffling to clear stuffed his nose.

His brow then rose in a smug manner. "You promise?"

Yukio rolled his eyes. "I promise." He was glad his brother was remotely okay. He could understand him having a mental breakdown. He probably would have too.

"Now…can we please go back? The least you could do is meet her."

"Wait a minute; I never said I accepted this." Scowled Rin. Yukio's eyes widened. "Then…wait why were you crying if that's the case? Were you or were you not accepting this? Come on now, nii-san! This is ridiculous!"

"It is not! You're not the one that's suddenly married, **I AM**! I have to accept this! NOT **YOU**!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does matter!"

"Stop elongating things! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"WHY? So I could….meet her…"

"YES!"

"I'm not ready! **NO!**"

"Nii-san…..PLEASE!" Yukio was to the point of begging, and if that didn't work, he'd have to use force. He wanted to hurry up and return. Why was his brother so damn difficult?

"I-I get what you are saying…but…It's just…." Rin sighed deeply. 'UGH! 'tou-san better be right about this. I…need to know more about her. I'm not going to accept it until **I** like the idea. It doesn't matter what Yukio says, it is ridiculous.'

Rin sighed deeply again, hesitant at what he was about to say. But he had to get it out some way or another. "UGH! FINE!" Rin shouted as he gave up. Yukio stood straighter, slightly from shock but also from relief. He smiled and nodded as he pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"Excellent, now we can get back home." Yukio continued to smile as he then turned to leave.

"Hold on, I have a few conditions." Yukio almost tripped as he stopped in his tracks. "What now!" he agitatedly asked as he turned sharply to his brother with a frown.

"WELL…" Rin said smugly with his hands on his hips. "First, I'm only accepting certain things for now. I refuse to accept her as my wife if…ONE….we cannot get along. TWO…if she is not nice...THREE….If she talks too much. FOUR…If she is bossy…FIVE….if **you** can't get along with her. The last thing we need is someone that cannot get along with our family. If you like her, I will TRY to like her. But it's not guaranteed. SIX…she must be cleanly. I don't want a smelly girl and a messy girl. Cleaning is a priority…"

Yukio rolled his eyes with a scowl. 'Oh, please. **You** can barely clean anything.'

"SEVEN…she better know how to cook. As much as I love cooking, I don't want to be the only cook in the house. I will cook for you but I'm not cooking for EVERYBODY else. EIGHT…she cannot be lazy. I don't like lazy girls. It's disgusting…"

'As lazy as you are.' Yukio looked away frowning. 'Now, it's like he's saying he doesn't want a girl that's exactly like him.'

"And lastly…She better be pretty!"

Yukio choked as he stumbled forward before he caught himself from falling over from shock. "Nii-san that's…"

"Absolutely fair! If she is not pretty, I will flat out say no. I don't care. If I have to spend the rest of my life with someone, she has to look **good**. I don't care." Rin shook his head furiously. "I don't care. SHE MUST BE PRETTY! At all cost must she look pretty; hair done nice and dressed traditional."

Yukio's brow rose in question. "Traditional? What do you mean, traditional?"

Rin looked at his brother a moment as he thought about it, and then his eyes widened and sparkled as a thought clicked to him. "Like Shiemi! Traditional, pretty, funny, and…"

A hard smack stopped him mid-sentence as Rin choked stupidly on his words as he bit down hard on his tongue. Yukio's brow twitched with his hand raised into a fist as he frowned.

"Nii-san! Now is not the time to be drooling over Shiemi. You are married now and you made your point! Let's go!" Before Rin could react to the hit made upon his head. His brother moved to pull his sleeve and take him with him.

"Shit, Yukio! I bit my tongue! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" complained Rin the entire way down the road to the school's tower before later disappearing behind the door.

From a far distance away within the home of the shop made for exorcist. A pair of emerald-shined orbs stared wide in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The male took in a deep breath as he stared off towards the star-filled sky; slowly getting impatient as he and Hinata awaited the return of Rin and Yukio. Hinata was a patient girl and she could wait forever if she wanted to. Also she didn't mind how this day seem to have carried on longer and longer for she had yet to meet her husband. It's funny how everything seemed to be on her side for she wasn't ready to meet him just yet. But she knew the time was getting closer and closer. Ready or not, it was soon to come.<p>

Hinata stood near the edge of the large dorms roof as her companion stood next to her. They both stared off into the night's sky. At first, they were more than comfortable after listening to the sun's wonderful enchanting song. It naturally relaxed and warmed their hearts. Since they never needed much sleep, they were already prepared to awaken before dawn to listen to the next song. And after the sun fell completely, their minds lingered on its music a few minutes longer before returning to their usual thoughts. At least, usual for the moment. They were still waiting for them to return.

The male next to her huffed impatiently as she continued to stare off in the midnight's sky; her eyes sparkling at its radiance. She viewed almost everything bright as both beautiful and fascinating. The saying is true that angels will always search for the light. Even though they themselves are of light as well.

"Man, all day long they have us waiting. And waiting. And waiting. AND WAITING! When will it END? UGH!" groaned the male as he threw his head back in aggravation moving to rub his eyes before returning to stare back at the brightly lit sky; his arms folding across his chest. He paid no attention to the colorful city that looked beautiful in the night. Compared to the sky, it was nothing to him. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to wait before he would make the decision to look for them. He was growing a little tired of the day. All he wanted to do now was rest and meditate. The little talk with Rin would just have to wait until tomorrow. It was going to be Saturday after all. As far as he knew about school, they had the weekends off.

'But geez, what could be taking so long?' he thought before glancing over at his tiny friend.

There she stood as still as ever and as lost as ever. He knew she was aware of her surroundings but at the same time if she was ever able to get away within her mind, she would find whatever light source she could to get lost within. Right now, he knew it was the stars. He then sighed and turned away from her. As much as Hinata would do this back at home, it wasn't so often in one day. He also wanted this to hurry up so Hinata can get comfortable and so he could finally have his friend back. At least when she was normally uncomfortable and or had trouble with something, she would talk to him. But today, she had not said a word to him. That was bothering him as well.

When will his Hinata-chan come back?

"OI! There you are, we were looking for you!"

Both angels calmly turned around to face the intruder that interrupted their thoughts. And there stood Rin and Yukio as they looked at them both in wonder. Well, Yukio did, Rin was still a little upset. He was also looking away.

"I was wondering where you guys could have gone. All of the lights were out, so I didn't think you were in the house. My apologies for taking so long…hehe…" Yukio rubbed the back of his head from embarrassment out of keeping them waiting again. And he sweat-dropped from nervousness. He still thought it was rude to keep angels waiting so long.

"It's alright. We understand." Replied the male as Hinata only looked to Yukio, never once looking at Rin.

'Although I was getting impatient.' Thought the male.

"Well, I finally explained everything to him. And well, he has agreed to most of the terms."

"HEY! No I—OW!" Yukio had elbowed his brother on his side as Rin quickly quieted himself and clutched his slightly sore ribs.

"For now, he says he will meet her. So…um…since it's late. We'll let them meet each other and then go over everything else tomorrow."

"Like what?" asked the male in question. Hinata was also curious since she wasn't sure what else there was to go over.

"OH, well. I mean like the housing arrangements, and cram school and such. I wanted to give you guys a proper tour of the dorm and the school as well as some of the city. It would give us time to know you. And since it's the weekend tomorrow. We have Saturday and Sunday to get to know each other and such. Hehe…" He sweat-dropped again. "I hope that makes sense. I kinda…had it planned after…I was informed of the situation."

The male was silent for a moment. And all both angels could think was how it was kinda nice of him to WANT to get to know them. They did appreciate it.

"Thank you. It was…thoughtful." The male didn't really know how to say it but…it was much appreciated. Yukio nodded.

"Well, um, since Hinata and nii-san have not met each other, maybe we should…" Yukio trailed off as he glanced over at his brother. Rin had his arms crossed as he looked away to the city. He then looked over at Hinata, she was still facing them but he wasn't sure where her attention was. He then looked back at the male and watched as his hood shook in the nodding movement.

"Yes." The male failed to notice Hinata snap her hood to him, as though in shock.

'He's leaving me alone with him?' she thought, in what seemed like horror. She was merely surprised. And she…didn't want him to leave her alone with him…yet.

"But, I'm not going anywhere. I will be right here when they do talk. We can distance ourselves. As in you can stand away by the balcony like me, but I'm not going anywhere."

'Thank goodness.' Thought Hinata; slightly relieved. She didn't know why she was worried. He would never leave her.

Yukio nodded. "Alright, well….Nii-san!" Yukio looked at his brother since he was at a loss for words as Rin sighed deeply.

"I know."

Yukio nodded to his brother and went to step away from him as he backed himself a distance away to give his brother and the angels some privacy. He was still in hearing range, but he didn't want to be too far away from his brother so he knew he was still there. The male then looked at Hinata as she turned to look at him as well.

"Hinata I'll be right behind you, don't worry." Whispered the male, as Hinata hesitantly nodded before he too backed away to give Hinata and her husband some privacy. He stood a distance but not too far behind her as Yukio did behind Rin. Since Hinata still stood close to the balcony's edge, he had stepped a distance to the side.

Rin sighed again and closed his eyes before turning his attention to his….wife. And he stepped closer to her. Hinata then turned her attention to him as well but decided to stare down at the cement floor that she stood on. Hesitantly, she faced him, but looked to his chest instead. It was obvious he was taller than her. The two males then seem to have faded off into the background as though it was only the husband and wife that stood alone.

"I-I don't know…what to say…. It's all…new to me…but.." Rin spoke slowly and unsurely before blushing faintly and looking away. "I…would like to start out by…looking at you."

Hinata then cocked her head to the side but the hood didn't show it. 'He wants to look at me?'

They stood there a minute. Hinata wanted to respond but her voice wasn't working for some reason. And when she still said nothing, Rin then looked at her again, only to notice she was slowly moving to take off her hood.

'I-I guess, showing him my looks would be a start. And he asked…so…I must obey.' Hinata's white-gloved fingers slowly grasped a hold on the edges of her hood. She gripped it softly, before slowly and steadily, pulling her hood back.

Both Rin and Yukio's eyes widened in complete and utter astonishment. Both males were shocked beyond belief; their breath caught in their throats. The male merely smirked widely at their reaction.

'Yeah, you thought she was ugly, didn't you.' The male thought as he inwardly chuckled. 'Hinata is a beautiful one. She'll stop you in your tracks.'

'Damn, she's pretty.' Thought Rin; speechless as his mouth hung open.

'Wow, I…didn't think she'd be…THAT pretty.' Thought Yukio as he stayed silent with a faint blush burning across his cheeks.

Another thing that caught their attention was how she faintly glowed within the night. Her skin was a smooth pale-peach that seemed to have sparkled a golden color. It was as though a cloak of golden light consumed her body. Her oval-shaped eyes were the color of rich pearls that gleamed a pale lilac. They held so much emotion anyone would fall into a wonderful trance upon the sight of them. They were deep, bright, and wise as though she had seen a million suns and collected the knowledge of every world. Her hair contrasted strongly against her pale skin and eyes for they were as dark and rich as the sky above; Shining a brilliant shade of midnight blue that was evenly cut over her eyes and fell down her back. Since they were unable to see how far do to her body being covered; they wondered just how long her hair was.

Her full lips were a glossy rose pink. The lashes on her eyes were long. And normally she would have long side bangs in front of her ears. Only today her mother had braided each side and pulled them back to rest on the midsection of her hair as it was held together by a white ribbon folded neatly into a small bow; both braids falling loosely on top of her long hair.

Rin continued to stare at her wide eyes and slowly closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Hinata looked to his chest, before slowly looking up and finally….she gazed into his sapphire colored orbs. The moment their eyes locked, Rin blushed faintly and looked away. Hinata did the same, only she didn't look away. In fact, without realizing it, she chose to study his features.

'His looks hadn't really changed, if not for his longer hair and pointy ears. But…he still looks rough.' Hinata thought before looking away from him as well. Only she glanced back at him from the corner of her eye to look again, into his azure-blue orbs. 'His eyes…they're so blue.'

Rin silently gulped as he continued looking away. He didn't know what to say to pretty girls. Especially if the girl was already his wife. What was he going to say? How was he going to act? He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to get all mushy now. This was important. She was his wife. He still had to wait and see if he accepted this or not. At least, she was in _fact_, pretty. That was _indeed_ one of his standards.

He then turned to look at her again. He found it odd that she was glowing for some reason. Normal people do not…glow. What the hell was up with that? And then her hair, it looked…glittered. Like there was golden glitter in her hair. It was easy to spot since her hair was so dark. And then her smell, it was of….flowers. What kind…he wasn't sure but…it smelt really nice. He wanted to ask her some questions, but he thought it best first to introduce himself.

"I'm sure you already know, my name is Okumura Rin. But no one told me your name." He silently cursed his brother for not telling him her name. This meeting would be better than this. It's…slow right now.

Yukio then made a face after gawking for so long. 'Oh right, I didn't tell him her name…shit…That's okay, she'll tell him.' His eyes then widened when something dawned on him. 'Crap, I didn't tell him what she was either. I bet he doesn't even know why she's glowing….' Yukio cursed himself. 'I'm terrible.'

Hinata moved to speak but wasn't sure. He wanted to know her name but at the same time he didn't directly ask her for it. He simply said he wasn't told her name. She wasn't sure she could speak yet. This was…still too hard for her. As she contemplated this, Rin's brow then rose in a slightly annoyed manner. He didn't like when he was ignored. Since he didn't know her, he was taking her silence the wrong way.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. I don't like being unanswered. What's your name?" Rin almost snapped at her. It annoyed him when people didn't say anything back. Hinata didn't understand his tone as anything and continued to stay silent. She wanted to talk but….it wasn't working for her. From the distance, the male's eye twitched at Rin's tone towards Hinata.

'He better calm down. He won't like me upset. She's just nervous, that should be obvious.'

Rin could feel himself getting stressed at her silence. He didn't like when he was being nice and he got nothing from it. She was starting to upset him. And why wasn't she looking at him? Did she find him ugly or something? The least she could do was stare him in the eyes. He then lowly growled at her constant silence.

"HEY!' before he knew it—he had moved to grip her shoulders and lightly shook her to look at him. Startled, her head snapped up and she stared at him with wide eyes. "What is wrong with you? I'm asking you your name and you're saying nothing? Do you find my looks weird or something? You're not even looking at me what's the—" before he could finish his sentence, a gloved fist met his cheek and it caused him to let go of Hinata's shoulder as he fell back but not to the hard ground for he caught himself after stumbling over. He rubbed his right cheek and glared icily at the male who landed the punch.

"What the hell?" cursed Rin after hearing his brother yelling.."Nii-san?'" in the background with him running towards him. That was the second time he was punched today. His brother could do it….not this ass. He was going to repay him for that.

The male stood in front of Hinata as Hinata looked over his shoulder. She knew he was only protecting her. But, she didn't think he was trying to hurt her though. But she understood why her guardian thought so. Rin was allowed to touch her, just not in a way that seemed too coarse. And she did want to answer him; she was just having a hard time getting her voice box to function properly. She hadn't said a single word all day. It was unusual for her to be silent for so long, she did like to chat every now and then. She was just….nervous.

"You are to NEVER put your hands on her like that! She didn't answer you because she is shy! She could care less for your looks, **demon**." Said the male darkly as he scowled; emphasizing the word 'demon.'. This slightly scared Yukio for an angel to speak so hauntingly…that kind of scared him as he stood next to his brother who already stood straight as he stared down the male; his anger starting to boil—he never liked being referred to as a demon.

"I am not a demon, damn it! And it's not like I knew she was shy! She acted all scared! She still could have—"

"Shut up! As I said, she is SHY **not **scared! She can take her time if she wants to! She doesn't like the idea of this as much you do! She was chosen for this BAKA!"

"Baka? Who the hell are you calling an idiot? Why don't you shut up so I can talk to her myself damn it!"

"Not alone you're not, you lost that fucking privilege the moment you put your hands on her! Now…I'M NOT STEPPING AWAY FROM SHIT!" the male bared his own teeth underneath his hood. Rin was getting too far underneath his skin. This was quicker than Mephisto

Rin growled deeply, what the fuck was this guy's problem? It wasn't like he was hurting her. He would never do that. He grew impatient with her but if he knew beforehand that she wasn't being rude and she was just shy, then he would have waited. What's up with this jerk?

Rin 's eyes narrowed as he looked the male over and noticed how protectively he stood in front of Hinata with her gazing over his shoulder. When he glanced at her, he did notice that she wasn't scared at all. Right now, she looked curious with her wide orbs. Innocent even. He then tore his gaze away from her to look back at the male. He understood right then why he had hit him.

'Yukio did say he was her guardian. He thought I was hurting her. But I wasn't. Is that what she thinks?' He glanced at her again. 'It doesn't look like it.'

He then looked back at the male again, his eyes narrowing further. What does _he_ look like?

"Humph!" Rin crossed his arms arrogantly and looked away in a snobbish manner. Yukio looked at his brother, noticing the punch on his cheek was slowly fading away. He did heal quickly. But…why was he suddenly acting all childish. 'He was always childish. What am I thinking?' Yukio decided it best to stay next to his brother; his impatient nature never was his best quality.

"Whatever, Yukio told me you were her guardian! But as I said I wasn't trying to hurt her. Shit…I…" he paused. He was not going to admit he was getting impatient with her, so he continued with his arrogant manner before pointing his finger at the male and Hinata; resting his hand on his hip. "What do you look like anyway?" he demanded. "I want to see your smug face!"

"Nii-san?" He was not starting a fight. Come on, now!

The male looked taken a back for a moment and then remembered he had to do as he was asked as well. That is...to a certain degree.

"Tch, fine. You want to see my face?" he smirked beneath his hood as he moved to grip the thick and yet light material in a tight fist on his chest. "I'll show you my face!" And he pulled his robe clean off his body; throwing it far behind him carelessly.

The brothers' eyes widen again at the site of him. He was just as shiny looking as Hinata was. Only he didn't…glow; like she did; literally anyway. He was glowing just not as vibrant as she was. But what they gawked at the most…was his attire. He looked to be of a higher rank then the Paladin himself. In fact…he looked like a well-dressed….knight.

He wore white; the whitest they've ever seen as their robes are. Only this consisted of gold as well. He looked to be wearing a sophisticated, one of a kind suit with a long cape strapped neatly to his shoulders—falling down elegantly to his ankles. It was held perfectly by hole-less medium sized gold rounded buttons. The inside of his cape matched that golden color that also matched his perfect looking tie and distinguished looking shoes. The gloves he wore were simple along with the golden strap he wore around his waist that held his long great sword in place. The handle of his weapon was lined in gold but its sheath was white; as well as the end of its handle.

He did look to be around their age. For some reason they thought he'd be….older. His hair was the brightest yellow they had ever seen; that looked to be so untamed it pointed in all directions. Some of his hair did seem to fall just above his eyes with thick strands that fell in front of his ears. His eyes were also oval shaped. But they looked fierce compared to Hinata's soft irises. They were the color of the day's sky. The bluest they had ever seen. They contrasted with Rin's blue eyes. For the males' were brighter. His cheeks were marked with six lines. Three on each side. Making it look as though he had whiskers.

But what REALLY caught their attention….was his smirk and the red furry thing that was wrapped around his waist.

His smirk was wide. The fangs of his teeth looked longer and sharper than any normal human would possess. Like Rin's for example. And the thing on his waist…was that…..

A tail?

'What the hell….is he?' Rin thought as his eyes narrowed further. Frowning at his attire and his smirk; Rin continued to look him up and down as Yukio did the same. Instantly calculating the reason behind his looks.

'I wonder…..if he's like Rin…just…..no!' He shook his head. 'Impossible. There is no way an angel could be a demon as well. No way!'

"Oh don't stare too long! I know I look good! However I prefer woman." grinned the male with a chuckle as he flipped his hair. Rin's scowl deepened as Yukio looked away frowning. 'As if!' the younger thought.

"Shut-up! You're full of shit! Actin' all flashy! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

The male chuckled again with a raised brow. Hinata sweat-dropped behind him. 'Oh, here he goes.'

"**I**…!" The male grinned proudly as he placed his hands on his hips. "..am the GREAT WHITE-KNIGHT **UZAMAKI NARUTO**!"

"KNIGHT!" The brother's eyes widened again in disbelief. He was a knight? With that attitude? This only caused Hinata to sigh as she looked away with a blush. 'Naruto-kun. Why?'

"HAHA! My sword will cut you down, DEMON!" Naruto laughed loudly as Rin growled scowling as his anger boiled over before charging at the male. Yukio moved to stop him but it was too late. His brither was already out of his reach!

"Nii-san? Matte! I'm sure it was a joke! Nii-san!" 'God why can't he just listen to me?' thought Yukio as he ran after him.

As Rin ran angrily towards Naruto; pulling back his fist for contact. The said 'knight' merely smirked as he moved to grab his sword. 'So he wants play? Fine…we'll play.' He smirked as his hands gripped the handle.

In one smooth motion, Rin came closer. Naruto moved to pull.

A flash of blinding light stopped both males in their tracks. Rin stopped to cover his eyes with his sleeve as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Yukio stopped running as well to cover his eyes. And when the light faded away directly in between the two loud mouthed males. In its place, stood the glowing Hinata. She had her hands in front of her as she cupped a tiny orb of golden light that steadily levitated between her fingers. He eyes were gentle and she smiled shyly. And she finally, chose to speak.

"Danna-sama. Please calm down. Naruto-kun is always like this. Forgive him, he means no harm." Her voice was so soft the brothers couldn't help but blush at her as Rin slowly calmed himself; his arm am falling to his side…..Naruto rolled his eyes as he too, stood down. He didn't like when she protected him when he was getting himself into confrontations on his own.

Wait…..

Danna…sama…..

Rin's eyes widened.

"Did you just call me husband?" Rin asked incredulously. He almost forgot he was her…husband. Messing around with this Naruto-person. He forgot.

Hinata's cheeks turned red, as her arms feel to her side. Breaking the light away to nothing as she slowly and shyly stepped back behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes softened at her actions. 'She didn't even realize what she did just now.'

Yukio smiled as well. 'She seems like a sweet girl so far.'

While Naruto and Yukio smiled softly at her. Rin looked confused as he then thought about what she had done. A series of questions flooded his mind.

"What are you anyway? A human can't do that? What are you?" he asked twice as Naruto and Hinata looked taken aback. Yukio blushing hard from embarrassment.

'He didn't tell him?' thought the angels. 'It's a shame how they never tell the whole story.' Thought Naruto disgusted, he then sighed. 'Might as well do it myself.'

"We're angels! I'm sure they told you everything. They just failed tell you _what_ we were correct?"

Rin almost fainted at what he just said as he gapped at him. "ANGEL?" he shouted in disbelief. "Are you serious? ANGELS? I'm married to an….angel?"

Naruto nodded nonchalantly. And Rin turned to his brother. "And you didn't to tell me this?"

Yukio looked away. "G-gomen! I meant to but…I was only able to get out that she was from another world…sort of…and her guardian…"

Now it all made sense to him. Her glow. The light. His sword. When his brother said she had purifying powers. They were angels…This…was all too much for the fifteen year old to take in one day. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was getting late. He was tired. He had to think about this.

He shook his head.

"I'm tired." He said as he rubbed his face. "I'll….think about this later. I'm tired. Whatever." Rin then walked away to the roof's door as Naruto's confused and Hinata's dejected gaze followed him. Yukio looked at him in question.

"Nii-san? What about…"

"If they're going to stay. I don't care. We can finish this tomorrow. Okay." And he left it at that he disappeared behind the door. Yukio moved to call him, but gave up. He then looked at the angels.

"Uh, he did say he wanted to think about it. So…"

"It's alright. We understand." Said Naruto as Hinata moved to stand by his side.

"Well, I'll show you guys around briefly so we can find your rooms." Naruto nodded at this and Hinata stayed silent. Thinking about the look on her husband's face.

'He looked…sad.' She thought as she followed after the two males.

'Tch, looks like he doesn't want this either.' Thought Naruto. 'Too bad. We won't be going anywhere.'

Yukio sighed deeply as he neared the door.

What a rough start for this new family. Can it get any worse from then on? They hadn't even known each other for an hour and already Naruto and Rin **_hated_** each other.

What was to become of their future?

That was something Yukio **did not** wish to know.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter: Weekend Chaos!<em>**


	3. Weekend Chaos Pt1

_**The arguing continues when discovered that certain...arrangements have been made. Accusations fly when nothing is explained. Not anything is the same anymore. The next day, Hinata has cleaned most of the dorm and makes breakfast for everyone. But when something goes wrong, they decide to hit the city. And as usual, things don't always go as planned.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Weekend Chaos<strong>_

Yukio lay contentedly under his blue comforter with most of his body covered by thin-white sheets. His arms were crossed underneath his head as they rested on top of his puffy feather-stuffed pillow. He had his glasses off and placed safely on top of his desk that resided in front of the large window where he usually sat to study and do his homework. If only it was that same window in his **usual **room that he **once** shared with his brother.

He stared hard at the ceiling from the memory that began to rise. He didn't know how long he had been staring at nothing but he knew it had been over an hour since he had decided it best to go to bed….**In his new room.** He was beyond pissed at this new discovery. But at least he was able to control it. His brother almost snapped. And of course, he blamed the angels for this. It's not like it was their fault really. They didn't even know about the arrangement or the fact that all of their stuff was moved into the large dorm. They were surprised to see family pictures on the walls and a few of their clothing already neatly placed in their closets and so forth. They didn't know that Mephisto and their parents had already thought ahead.

However, Yukio still knew that it was Mephisto's fault. There was no way that it wasn't Mephisto's fault. He spoke with him earlier and all he could do was laugh. LAUGH! Of course he **laughed**. He loved _laughing_. Like their life was some joke to him.

He couldn't believe Mephisto did that to them. How **dare** he separate them?

And as soon as he thought that he would be able to rest as soon as they got into their home and after he had showed the angels around a few basic parts of the large place. Like the bathrooms, the washroom and sink, as well as the kitchen—in which they both stopped to glare at a moment and exchange a few words in a language he dared not ask what it was or what they were talking about. He assumed he didn't need to know since they didn't share their concern with him before they continued on with the brief tour. He was also too tired to care. Maybe he'd ask about it tomorrow.

But, he had finally got the chance to release his stress earlier only for it to come back tenfold after showing them around their dorm. He had spent the last hour—if not—two hours trying to calm his older brother's nerves and convince him to sleep in the room he still got to stay in. However he had refused. He had enough of all this change for one night and decided to make another change out of spite.

He slept in the hallway.

Right in front of **his** door.

Even after he told his brother he could stay in his new room until he was comfortable to go into his own….he **still…..**_refused_.

He didn't care what Mephisto was trying to do. He didn't care what _anyone_ was trying to do or what his younger brother was trying to say to reassure him that everything will be okay. He just had to get used to it. **No!** He had refused to stay in the room he was originally assigned to staying in. He decided to sleep in the hallway. There was no way he was going to sleep in the room that was **once** shared with his brother. No longer was it **their** room. No. No. It was not the room the brothers once shared. **NOPE!** It was now the room the Husband and Wife shared.

Husband and wife.

Rin and Hinata.

Yukio got to have his own private room with a single twin sized bed; kind of like before when he shared a room with his brother whereas both of their beds resided in the corners of the room and were set across from each other with their study desks in front of both of their own windows. It was a little small but comfortable. Now instead of there being another bed across from his, there was merely a large closet with a much larger desk that resided in front of the double windows. Naruto's room was the same if not a bit more spacious. He did notice he had a range of color in his room like…orange, black, white, and red. Which he found odd, he didn't know angels still liked a variety of color; especially after seeing Hinata's closet—same with their room. EVERYTHING…was white. Where _his_ room was plain white with **hints** of blue; he did think about making it look a bit livelier but he didn't care all too much.

Now the room where he used to stay—belonging to his brother and his new sister. Looked completely different from his room and Naruto's room. He guessed it made sense since there were two people still staying in it but…..did it have to have THAT much space? And then, with the fact that they had their own private bathroom; made him a little jealous. He wished he could have his own private bathroom. The same with Naruto because he too, didn't have his own bathroom. That meant that they had to share the dorm's washroom and use the sinks that resided in the halls if they wanted to brush their teeth and wash their faces. That did, suck. But what was surprising, was that they had to…share a bed.

He chuckled. He couldn't help but remember the look on his brother's face. It was funny. But he was no better after this revelation either. He was just as upset as Rin was.

"_What the HELL IS THIS?" a loud scream full of both rage and surprise pierced the lit halls as Yukio and the angels stopped what they were doing to look behind them and towards the shout that was obviously made by Rin_. _They had found the room that belonged to Naruto before looking at each other a moment and then running to the source of the loud screaming. When they made it to the level that was below where they once were; they could see Rin; from a distance—standing in front of an open door with his eyes wide in disbelief. His mouth hung open out of shock and he stood with his back extremely straight. He could feel his skin crawl as goose bumps shivered down his spine. He had his jacket off and his red-covered weapon for they now resided on the floor beside his feet with his arms at his sides. _

_He hadn't even turned to look at them when they arrived by his side after stopping a couple a feet away from him. They watched him at first, since they didn't know what to say to him and since they could see his breathing quicken as his face turned redder and redder. Before they knew it, it looked as though steam puffed from his ears as he took in a deep breath with a frown now forming on his face after he closed his mouth. Since his brow was also furrowed they figured he turned red out of anger. And mostly likely…it was just that. _

_What could he be so angry about __**now**__? It's like he doesn't let an hour pass before he's angry again already._

"_Nii-san?" Yukio decided to speak before slowly walking closer to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. Before he knew it, Rin flinched back hard from his touch as he turned his head to him sharply out of shock. His eyes were wide and face was still a nice shade crimson. _

"_Th-th-the r-room. W-w-where stuff? B-bed. One. Wh-what the hell?"_

_Both Yukio and Naruto's brows furrowed in slight confusion since Rin wasn't making any sense. Hinata cocked her head to the side in question. Yukio then turned his head towards the room but still had his eyes on his brother; looking at him strangely before turning his attention to the room as well. _

_He gasped. His eyes widened. _

"_What the he—what the he—Who? What?…" Even Yukio couldn't form the right words. _

"_O-o-our room!" cried Rin. "Yukio what the hell happened?" _

"_I…" Yukio didn't know what to say. Mephisto didn't tell him about this. The only thing he mentioned was that the angels belongings would already be here and they would have their assigned rooms prepared. But...he didn't expect...THIS!_

_"Where is my stuff?!" yelled Yukio as he fully walked into the room to get a good look at it. Everything was completely different from how it was when he and his brother left it this morning. All of his belongings were gone, his desk was scarce and both twin sized beds completely disappeared. To sum it all up, the room looked as though they never stayed in it at all. In its place, to the left side of the room where Rin's bed once was, resided a much larger bed that looked to be the size of a queen. It defiantly wasn't a full. It looked too big and too small to be a king. The head of the bed was against the wall whereas the foot was near the study desk. A couple of side tables resided on both sides of the bed whereas the two study desk was still placed in front of the two windows. The difference from before was that they were more cleaned off instead of its usual mess the brothers would both leave behind after studying. In its place were a couple family photos, a few books, folders, and a few pens and pencils here and there. _

_Another change was that the floor now had a wall to wall rug; before it was a wooden floor. Now there was a white rug that looked so soft it was though you could walk on the clouds. They didn't understand how the rug looked that soft but it truly did. Another thing was that the side where Yukio's bed once was; was now replaced with a large closet and a door that looked as though it led to another room. _

_Yukio scanned the room twice to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. The room was in __**fact**__ different. He couldn't believe it. Where was his stuff? Where was Rin's stuff? But from the look of the desk nearest to the bed. It looks like Rin's things were merely straightened up. Not removed like his. Now the bed surprised him more since there was only one. The same with the size, it looked as though it was for more than one person. But all of__** his **__belongings were the only things removed…so that could mean…_

'_Wait a minute.' He walked further into the room and headed for the closet. Rin gave him a look but didn't move from where he stood as Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other for a moment before stepping forward to peak into the room themselves. They both stopped at the corner of the door and moved so only their heads peaked around the corner to peer inside of the room. _

_They both gasped silently upon recognition._

"_Hey isn't this…" Naruto started._

"My…room." Hinata breathed in barely above a whisper.

_Rin snapped his head to her. "__**What?**__"_

_The angels said nothing as they walked into the room to take a better look. Rin's gaze followed them but he didn't budge an inch. He was not walking into that room until he understood exactly what was going on. Naruto walked over to the bed to take a look at the photos on the side table while Hinata walked over to the other side of the bed to look at photos that resided on her side as well. _

"_Yeah…" Yukio started as he glanced around the large closet—that took the place of his bed: that __**fact **__pissed him off—before stepping away. "None of my things are here." He closed the closet door. "In fact Rin, your clothes are on one side of the closet whereas Hinata-san's are on the other….." He paused. "At least….I'm __**assuming **__they're her clothes. They're all…..white."_

"_What!?" Rin yelled, eyes wide, as he quickly ran in, pushing his younger brother out of the way as he slammed the closet door open and shoved his head in. Yukio stumbled back before catching himself and standing straight angrily as he fixed his glasses shouting "Hey!"_

_Rin ignored him as his head glanced up, down, left, right and back again before he stomped his foot angrily as his blood boiled. "WHAT THE __**HELL**__?! CALL MEPHISTO! I KNOW HE DID THIS! __**DAMN**__ CLOWN!" He slammed the door shut and turned to his brother as he grabbed for his shoulders to shake him. "Yukio call him! Now! Now! NOW!" _

"_Relax nii-san! You need to calm down! __**Now**__ before I hit you again!" half-shouted Yukio grabbing his brother's arms to stop his aggressive shaking. Yukio scowled for his glasses lay crooked on the bridge of his nose as Rin anxiously shoved his forehead into his brothers; eyes wide in horror with a crazy frown with a light shade of blue across his temple as though he'd seen a ghost while he grumbled the words…"Hur-ry up, Yu-ki-o! I'm starting to go crazy!"_

_Yukio quickly pushed him out of his face and away from him for fear shivered down his spin with his heart skipping a pounding beat at his brother's sickly expression. He moved to grab his heart to be sure he was still okay as he looked at his twin with widened eyes. "Nii-san don't you __**EVER **__look at me like that again! You scared the crap out of me!" _

_Rin grabbed his face as he flung his head back shaking it. "AAHH! I'm sorry! Yukio just call him please! My sanity is losing it! Please! And I'm __**TIRED**__! Get this over with!" Rin breathed harder as he took his hands off his face and looked back at his brother. Eyes still wide with the same shade of blue. Only now he looked paler as his hair looked more disheveled with blood-shot eyes.. He was breathing out of his mouth now with his shoulders hunched as he stared at nothing; talking to himself after talking to his brother. _

_Yukio looked at him strangely. 'Yeah, he must be tired.' He sighed deeply. 'I need to call Mephisto.' He moved to get his phone out of his left pocket._

_And As if on cue; Yukio's cell vibrated repeatedly. _

_Yukio paused for a moment, looking strangely at his pocket; who could be calling at this time of night? Oh wait…only __**Mephisto**__ would call this late—he realized before quickly moving to answer it. _

"_Sir…." Yukio paused when Mephisto started to talk on the other line. His face shifted into a frown as he listened to Mephisto's explanation on the situation. He often wondered how the chairman knew exactly what was going on half time he wasn't there. His frown deepened more and more as he listened intently. He didn't like what he was hearing but he had no choice but to follow orders. He and Rin had to deal with this. What's more was that the entire floor now ONLY belonged to his brother and his wife. Why, he __**did not**__ know. The principal just made this known. _

_What the hell?_

"_Sir I…" he moved to talk again trying to ask a few questions about what everyone else is supposed to do now; mainly, where HIS room is. And why everything was happening the way it was. AND also why he never mentioned this earlier. But before he could even get a single word in…He hung up. _

_Yukio stood frozen as the screen on his phone turned blue along with the annoying beeping sound that signaled a call __**lost**__. Yukio's eyes were slightly wide as the air caught in his throat. He was tired and now…now…he was seriously….angry. He didn't like Mephisto's ways sometimes but this….this completely disrupted he and his brother's way of living. First the demon, then the wife, now the guardian, and the home. It was too much! Too fast! Too much! Second time this happened to him today!_

_Only this time, he lost his cool._

_He gripped his phone._

_His blood boiled._

_He saw red._

_He exploded._

"_DAMN IT!" He slammed his phone into the floor! Surprisingly it didn't break. Rin flinched as he stared at the younger twin._

"_What did he say?" Rin asked as Yukio shot him an icy glare. _

_He frowned at this. He didn't do anything._

"_What the hell do you think he said?! Huh?!" Yukio balled his fists at his sides. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE SAID?!" _

_Rin stayed quiet with his brow furrowed. He knew Yukio was __**pissed**__ off. But that didn't mean he had to scream __**at him**__. He was still angry himself. That didn't mean they both had to stand there hollering at each other. _

_And yet being as they're brothers…they'd end up doing it anyway. _

"_WHAT are you yelling at __**me **__for?! All I did was ask!"_

"_What for?! You should already know what he said!"_

"_How the hell am I supposed to know that? I didn't hear anything he said!"_

"_Well you should have __**listened**__!"yelled Yukio stubbornly knowing good and well his brother couldn't hear Mephisto on the phone at all. He was tired, aggravated, anxious, confused and upset. He was not thinking straight. And his mind was clouded over by it __**all**__. _

_And Rin, he sucked in his breath sharply to keep himself under a controlled anger or he'd lose it._

"_**You know damn well I couldn't hear anything on that**__**stupid phone**__! Don't screw with me __**Yukio**__! What the hell did he say?! I don't care if you're pissed by it! TELL ME!"_

_Yukio looked at his brother with narrowed eyes as he tried to calm his own nerve. Forgetting they had guests listening to his foul language. Not that one of them really cared. "He said, and I shall __**not**__ repeat myself, that you and Hinata-san not only share a room." He paused to growl lowly and add.. "And that my stuff is __**somewhere**__ in the building." He continued… "But you also share the WHOLE floor!"_

_Rin's eyes widened in disbelief. Naruto's ear twitched as he continued to look at the pictures on the side table as well as Hinata. Who knew, that most of this doing had to do with her father. Naruto knew this too. There was nothing they could do about that. _

"_What?"_

_Yukio sighed. He was __**not**__ repeating himself._

"_He also said you now have your own kitchen, your own living room, dining room, private room, training room, pool room, and __**everything else**__. Things that was NEVER here BEFORE!" he scowled._

_Yep…that was her father's doing alright. Naruto figured since he denied the whole meadow thing. He must have found it best to add and upgrade. Or at least do __**something**__ to make his daughter and son-in-law feel comfortable. But how they managed to fit everything on one floor was beyond him. _

"_Are you kidding?!"_

"_No nii-san, I was never known to KID!"_

"_But that's just…"_

"_Ridiculous! I know!"_

_Naruto's ear twitched again._

"Mephisto went all out this time! And you know what he said? Hmm? You know what he said to me? GET OVER IT! GET USED TO IT!" seethed Yukio. "How

_**dare**__ he?!"_

_Naruto's ear then twitched harder. The shouting was starting to bother his ears since he was growing increasingly tired. He then moved to look out of the window after looking over the photos on the end table. He smiled while looking at them; Hinata was cute when she was little. He __**had**__ to find some way to tune out their quarrel as much as possible. He didn't feel like getting involved unless he felt he had to. Now he decided to just calmly look out of the window and wait until they were finished. _

_However, if this continued any longer, he may just step in._

_Hinata then moved to sit on her bed after half- listening to them shout at each other all the while she tuned some of it out to look at her family photo. A photo they had taken a week before her departure. The picture alone made her heart warm. She missed them already. She sat calmly as her mind stayed clear of any negative emotion or aura that now clouded the room. She closed her eyes to imagine herself in a field of brightly-colored flowers; one of the best ways to get away from her world; even if it was only for a moment. _

'_But nothing beats that sun though.' She thought jokingly with a faint smile. _

"_NO!" Rin growled. "It's ALL__** their**__ damn fault!" _

_He pointed. "The girl's fault! And that idiot over there!" _

_Now this made Naruto's head turn as he scowled. What did he just say?_

_Yukio looked taken aback by Rin. His nerves slowly calming themselves as he tried to comprehend what his brother was getting at. First this was about Mephisto and the change up. Now, it looked as though his brother didn't blame him anymore at all. He pointed his finger at their guests._

_Yukio sighed deeply and looked away. Slightly ashamed at his brother's actions and what was to come afterward. 'No, nii-san!'_

_This also made Hinata open her eyes and look to the brothers as well after hearing the term 'That girl' she assumed was herself. She looked at her husband's angry and accusing face with his finger pointed straight towards her. She made no move to respond or defend herself from the sudden accusation. She knew it wasn't her doing or her guardian's doing. She saw no reason to deny his words. She did manage to look at his face without turning away. _

_She didn't like what she saw. She didn't like him looking at her with so much….dislike. She never came across such a thing before. At least when it was directed to her. Never did she ever hear someone speak of her with so much anger. She didn't have problems like these before in her life. She did however give it some thought before she came. Like when she arrived she worried so much about whether or not he would treat her kindly or unfairly. She didn't know. _

_However, the way things seem to be going on the first day, she really didn't expect to have a brighter future living here with Rin._

_And the longer she stared at his face, his features, and his eyes. The more she felt the need….to run away. His face held so much resentment towards her. So much negativity. It didn't make her feel as though she wanted to stay any longer. But what choice, did she really have? None to be exact. What would her family think if she suddenly showed up when she was to live her life with Rin? What would they think if they saw her give up so quickly. So easily. They trained her better than that. They raised her for far worse things than this. She was also here to protect him. _

_And yet…fighting and destroying the most evil of all evil was __**easier**__ than this. _

_Hinata stared at Rin a little longer; she could feel her positive composed mood diminish briefly before turning away from him and closing her eyes to escape again into the world of her mind. She ignored him. She knew she shouldn't but hey, things don't always go the way they're supposed to. She escaped into her own world. She always believe she'd be a good wife. There was nothing wrong with ignoring him. It was always best to not argue about things that didn't matter. As of right now, what he was saying. Didn't matter. What was done, is done. _

_Yukio did manage to look at her himself and he could feel slightly troubled by the way her eyes briefly revealed a flicker of sadness before she turned away. And knowing his brother, he didn't catch it. He swears his brother had A LOT of growing up to do. Hinata didn't do anything. He always had a knack for blaming others when he couldn't blame who was actually at fault. _

_Naruto of course caught her feelings through his senses. One thing angels were able to understand was how another truly felt based on their aura. Or as humans called it, spirit; spiritual energy. Now earlier he had a hard time knowing how she felt because she managed to suppress it. She was good at those types of things. He on the other hand, had some things to learn on that. But that's beside the point. This Rin was__** testing**__ his patients. _

_Rin's eyes narrowed at her. To him, it was like she didn't care about anything at all and that unnerved him. Whether she was shy or not. Angel or not. She could still act as though she had some sort of feelings. Talk even. He disliked 'emotionless' things. This didn't make sense to him, he thought angels were something much better. Bubbly, talkative, protective, happy, smiley and a whole lot more than __**this**__! _

"_Ugh! If you know what happened, say something! Tell whoever to change everything back the way it was! __**I only just met you**__**Today**__! I will not be sleeping in the same bed as someone I don't know. Let alone playing __**house **__for the rest of my life! I never approved of this in the first place!" He shouted at her and yet the angelic girl made no move to respond. This caused Rin to shove his hands through his hair in frustration. He actually wanted to attack her. See if that would get her attention. He knew how wrong that was. "Grrr, I didn't ask you to live here from the start! Who do you—" _

"_Nii-saan we—" Yukio started after interrupting his brother only to be interrupted himself. _

"_Who cares! Too bad! We __**live**__ here now! Boo-hoo Whine-whine mooooaaann! WAAAAAHH!" Naruto embellished. "SHUT UP!" _

_Rin and Yukio looked at him as both their faces blanked as the guardian stepped away from the window and walked to stand in front of them both. A deep frown was settled on his face with his eyes slightly slit. _

"_Stop complaining! Your Mephisto leader is right!"_

_They then frowned at the word...__**leader**__._

"_You need to get used to it! Everything has changed! Just because you didn't know and everything was suddenly dropped in your lap, doesn't mean you have to bitch and whine about it! This is NOT Hinata's fault! If anything it's __**your **__fault!"_

_They both flinched. "What?!"_

"_That's right! It's your fault! If you knew how to control your damn temper and your pathetic hand-me-down blue flames! WE WOULD NOT BE HERE!"_

"_WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! It's not my fault I was born like this! But you two didn't have to be here! It was my __**father's **__decision that he stupidly made when I was ONE!" _

"_Which father? I highly doubt Satan would want his son married to one of his enemy's many followers! __**Bad. For. Business**__!" Naruto grinned knowing full well what father he was talking about. He decided to hit a nerve or two. That'll lighten __**his**__ mood. _

"_Now you __**know**__ damn well who I'm talking about!" He lunged at him Yukio moved to grabbed his arms and hold him back. "Nii-san calm down!" _

_"Yes nii-san! __**Calm down**__!" Naruto continued grinning with his arms crossed as his tail, unbeknownst to the twins, now fell from around his waist and danced about in the air. Obviously showing how satisfied he felt right now. Messing with people was his forte. _

_This only made Rin angrier as Yukio tried to keep a strong hold on his brother's arms. Before he knew it, random name-calling filled the room._

_"Shut up, you whiskered faced bastard!"_

_"It's better than having pointy-ears __**you**__ pointy-eared __**teme**__!"_

_Rin's eye twitched! "You ugly blonde baka! You're no angel, you're just as low as any other pathetic evil human!"_

_Naruto's brow raised in an annoyed manner. "Oh you're one to talk you blue-eyed __**demon**__! At least my father is NOT Satan! I'll take 'evil' human over demonic god any day!"_

_Rin growled before his anger boiled over. "I can't stand YOU!" he shoved his brother off him with a force so powerful he flew into the closet before landing roughly to the floor. His glasses flew off his face as a flash of blue filled the room. Naruto moved quickly and blocked the fist that was sent his way with the palm of his hand before moving quickly again as he grabbed Rin's wrist, twisted his arm around along with his body before using his other arm to wrap around Rin's neck. Locking him into a choke hold. _

_Rin growled deeply as he tried to break free of the angel's grasps only to no avail for the angel, Naruto, the guardian was much stronger. He struggled to break free as Naruto held him tighter. When he did, Rin tried harder to move only to be completely immobile. He also tried breathing only to find his air was slightly cut off due to Naruto's strong arm, tightening around his neck. Causing him to heave as he tried breathing deeply. Which only result in him choking; being unable to breathe at all._

_Naruto moved his face close enough to his ear for him to hear. Being very sure that they did not touch. He growled deeply as he spoke. "Honestly, __**demon**__, you are so weak it's pathetic how you are unable to push me off you. You should really start seeing the bigger picture instead of allowing your negative emotions to overcome you. Hinata and I __**do not**__ wish to be here as much as you do not want us here. However we made promises and have been given a certain order. We are not leaving no matter how hard you push us away. For all you know, she, Hinata is her name, NOT that girl, may just end up changing you for the better. If you told your brother that you will get to know her, that is what you will do! I don't EVER want to hear you so much as berate her ever again. She respects you as she does anyone else. I am her guardian as I am yours BUT if I even see you hurt her in anyway..." Naruto then moved closer to whisper in his ear so no one else heard him._

_"I will kill you."_

_Rin's eyes widened. This was not an angel. He was something else. He had to be. He just had to be. Of the things his father taught him of angels. This male didn't seem AT ALL like anything he has learned. It confused him. He just had to be something else. He had to be. _

_"Now, I will speak with you more tomorrow. It's best we get to bed. Huh? Don't you agree? Enough for tonight, right? If you don't want to sleep here, I don't care. Sleep on the floor. After all, you are just as filthy!" After this being said, Rin's brow furrowed deeply before Naruto roughly pushed him away from him. _

_Rin fell to his knees gasping heavily for air. He breathed deeply as he felt the air fill his nostrils and his lungs before releasing it all the same. He coughed and gasped as he tried to comprehend for a moment what just happened. Yukio finally found his glasses and placed them neatly on his face before crawling over to his brother to see if he was okay. He placed his hand on his back._

_"Nii-san, are you-"_

_"Fine!" He gasped coughing again. "I'm fine."_

_"Yes, he'll be fine." Naruto smirked as Yukio looked at him with a slight frown. _

_"Why did you do that? I know he needs control but-"_

_"But what? I was so wrong? It's not a big deal. I only stopped him from using his flames. In case you can't remember when he shoved you away from him, his flames covered his body but only briefly since he went to swing at me, I grabbed him and stopped them. That's all." _

_"What?! I-"_

_"Yukio-san. Gomen for all the trouble."_

_Startled, both males to turned to look at soft-spoken girl that now stood a few feet away. They didn't hear her walking to him. And normally Naruto would. _

_'Damn, I must be tired.'_

_"N-no. Hinata-san it's not your fault it's-"_

_"Whatever. I'm ready for bed." said Rin as he gently moved away from his brother before standing. He kept his back turned with his eyes shadowed by his hair as moved to the door. He slowly picked up his weapon and his jacket before moving to leave. _

_He then pause in his steps after hearing her soft-voice gently caress his sensitive ears. A wave of warmth suddenly washed over him. Slightly calming his nerves. How she did it was unknown to him. He just knew it was her._

_She was only trying make him feel better. She started to feel bad after ignoring him when he only wanted answers. She wanted to make it up to him in some way. And then after Naruto, she really felt bad. She hoped her warm feelings reached him enough to calm him down. Now had she asked for permission, the warm feeling would have been stronger. But she knew she couldn't truly speak with him. They weren't close enough yet, apologizing for intruding on his life and so many changes in one day, only seemed right to her._

_"Gomen-nasai. For causing so much trouble. Danna-sama." she whispered as Rin's perfectly tired ears perked up. No one else seemed to have heard her. Only he was meant to hear her. She only wanted him to hear her. _

_"Just...stay in it. Stay here. Who cares. I don't care. I'm sleeping somewhere else." Rin finally gave up and walked off with Yukio stopping to watch him go. He turned back to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto looked away without care and his sister looked down in slight dismay. All he could feel was sorry for the kind girl. He knew it wasn't her fault or Naruto's fault. His nii-san didn't have to make her feel the way she did. this was all new to her like it was to him. To them all even. They had to do this together. They had to be a family. Everything was falling apart and it was only the first day. They didn't even know each other well enough to dislike each other so much. _

_"Tomorrow. With any luck I can do something...tomorrow." Yukio then turned to leave, to go speak with his brother, he paused at the door a moment. wanting to say something, but nothing came out. He wanted to apologize once again for his brother's actions. Or at least, say good night or something. See you in the morning. But he couldn't get it out. He sighed before leaving. He planned to make everything better for everyone tomorrow. _

…**.**

_"It's ALL their damn fault!" _

He remembered again the look on Hinata's face when he said those words. He could see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes before she looked away as though he said nothing. He could understand why she probably felt bad but he didn't want her to feel as though she wasn't welcomed. That was sort of the whole point of him taking them all out tomorrow. He wanted them to feel welcomed. He wanted everyone to know each other a little better. Maybe his brother being married wasn't too bad an idea but of course-that wasn't his decision to make. He just wished his brother would think logically for once and at least try to accept it. He was only pushing them away further with his negative attitude and his negative way of handling things. Not just that but also by blaming them for everything that is changing in his life so quickly…..he still should have said it in another way.

Yukio sighed again and closed his eyes before turning on his side to rest. Tomorrow was another day, tomorrow things should change. Hopefully their outing would be fun for everyone. He knew they wouldn't just suddenly click in one day but he still hoped for the better.

* * *

><p>The next day, before the sun rose on the horizon, the female Okumura had decided to awaken before everyone else to not only get an early start to see what part of the dorm she wished to clean first but to also listen to the sun as it rose. She would never miss a day to hear its wonderful sound and she knew Naruto would be up early as well to join her as he usually would at home. Only this time would be the first day that it would only be her and him. At home it was usually her, her parents, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and few other family members but today and on it would only be her and Naruto.<p>

She sighed quietly as she walked the dark halls that were dimly lit by the gentle shine of the moon through its glass windows.

She knew she was going to miss her family but at least she was here with Naruto and she didn't have to be alone entirely. She could honestly say that she was very glad they had chosen Naruto to be with her when she left. If she had been given the chance to choose her guardian, Naruto would have defiantly been her first choice. And she only believed this because out of both Neji and Sasuke. He was the only one that could truly make her smile. His aura alone made her forget about all of her troubles. Even more so about her duty in this life. If it wasn't for him, she probably would have been miserable coming here. Instead she was more content if not slightly at ease. However she can certainly say she wasn't depressed. As long as Naruto was here with her, she would be able to continue with her life as being the wife of Okumura Rin.

Rin.

Her thoughts then moved to her husband as it dawned upon her again that this relationship was going to be very hard to build even if Naruto was with her. It was bad enough that they didn't know each other that well but for Naruto to already come here and be on his bad side so far was an even more difficult challenge for her to endure. She didn't want them fighting and arguing and not trusting each other. She knew she was wrong to assume that more of this was to come in the near future. But she absolutely hoped that they would one day get along with each other and maybe then things will be easier for them to live together. Right now, she just had to get through it all.

Another thing she had to get used to; was setting up a routine so he could be comfortable with being around her as she did everything she was basically raised to be. His wife. She wasn't necessarily sure how a wife would act around her husband or how a wife treated her husband really. All the things she was taught was everything only her mother knew and old traditions that her mother and few other wives, that agreed to teach her, knew of. But even they told her that every man is different so every wife is different as well. There are a few basic things like cooking and cleaning as well as children(something she did **not** want to think about). But in general all she had to do was please him. Keep him happy. She would do her very best of course. Again, she just had to get used to it.

Keeping that in mind, she also had to figure out a time in which she would start her training sessions for him. She is his guardian. She had to understand what level of control he maintained before she could truly teach him how to control his flames and purify his demonic nature to a certain degree. She knew she did not possess the power to change him into a complete human. That required a large amount of power that…right now…was far beyond her reach. She was only able to purify creatures and beings that did not directly come from a…let's say….god. It has been known that Satan was once an angel. One of the originals. Their power of course, being as old as they are, could compare to that of a god. Basically she had the power to purify those of a lesser nature. An example would be Astaroth. He was the rotten king. She could change his entire persona entirely to the point where it was as though he wasn't evil at all. Astaroth is a demon created by evil. He was no god like being.

In Rin's case, he is basically like her, a child of a god-like being. If anything he was mainly a demon that was…in other words…an angel as well. His father is a fallen angel, a corrupted angel. Most angels were called demons if they were corrupt in any way. All in all, Rin was the child of a corrupted angel. A god-like corrupted angel. Changing him into a purified being, would be extremely difficult, if not...near impossible.

More so... impossible for her.

She was taught in many different ways on how to purify his nature to a reasonable level. She just had to wait. First she must get closer to him. He must let her in before she can truly help him. That was a mission she gave to herself. To her, if she failed as his companion...then she failed as his guardian as well. Last night, she did send him some of her energy without touching him or asking for his permission. But she felt as though he needed something to feel. Something to ease his pain. She sort of made it known that it was her to him. But she wasn't sure if it worked because he didn't react to it. He didn't look at her. She still apologized. But she hoped he felt a little better.

She hoped.

'Everything will work out okay.' she encouraged herself as she stopped in front of the only orange door in the entire house. She then moved to tap on the door lightly with the back of her knuckles. 'I just know it will.'

She stood patiently in front of the door waiting for an answer. After a minute or two passed with _no_ answer; she lightly tapped the door again only this time she tapped it twice. And then a third and fourth time; still….no answer.

She waited patiently for another minute or two and after three minutes passed. She knocked once more...nothing.

'Hmm, I wonder if he's still asleep.' she sighed as she sweat-dropped. 'Now that I think about it, Minato-san was always the one to awaken him.' She shook her head. "Ooh, I'll just go on in."

She moved to open the door and found that the black knob was surely unlocked. She pushed the door open and stepped in. she looked around the dark room, the only light coming from the open window.

Wait?

Open window?

She looked towards his bed first…empty. She remembered that he had no private bathroom. She also knew that…even at home…he never left his window open unless…..

'He must be on the roof.' She thought as she walked to the desk that set in front of the window. 'He would only leave it open if he was using it. So yes, he must be on the roof.' She then moved to climb on top of the empty desk before sticking half of her body out of the window and looking up towards the nights sky before her pale-eyes roamed to the roof's ledge. And sure enough, there he was sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. 'He must be meditating.'

She giggled. She always found it funny when he would sit seriously for a moment because every time she talked to him, he never seemed serious. sometimes he was, but for the most part he wasn't. She never viewed him in that manner. He was a lot of fun to be around. And he was always smiling unless he was angry or frustrated with something. But never really stoic…or serious. 'Or maybe it's just me.' She thought with a smile as she moved to pull herself back and into the room as moved off the desk.

'I'll just walk up to the roof and meet him. We do have much to talk about.' she thought as she walked out of the room before closing his door and making her way down the hall to walk to the roof's door. She did think that maybe she should stop by her room before going because she wore no shoes as she was only wearing her night gown. Which fell to the floor that hugged her upper-body gracefully and swayed out more on the lower-half. She wore no sleeves or straps. It innocently covered all areas that men enjoyed seeing. Like her legs and cleavage. She had a bow wrapped around her waist and popped noticeably from the back and of course, it was all white.

Maybe she didn't need to change, maybe it was just her. There was nothing wrong with going outside in your night clothes. It wasn't like she was naked.

'Might as well be.' she wasn't wearing anything under her clothes. Her mother told her she'd have to purchase things like underwear since humans wore them. They surely didn't. That was also new to her since she didn't understand why humans found it shameful to be seen naked. She didn't have a problem with it. Her parents are the ones that told her only Rin was to see her without anything on or even in her underwear. No one else was to see her. They strictly told her this world was nothing like hers and things like this was forbidden to another males eyes. She couldn't comprehend why, but she listened and obeyed. Hopefully she wouldn't thoughtlessly end up making a mistake and another man did so happen to see her without anything on. After all, it wasn't just her and Rin living here.

It was her, Rin, Naruto AND Yukio living here. Only she didn't think they would care about seeing her naked, would they? Her mother told her perverts would. Were they perverts? She didn't think Naruto was.

'Why am I giving this so much thought?' she questioned as she made it to the second flight of stairs from the fifth floor she was on, she was almost to the roof before footsteps could be heard coming from a flight above her.

She paused mid-step with her hand on the railing and her other hand on her night gown for she had it slightly lifted so she could walk up the stairs without tripping on her clothes.

She watched and waited to see the person that was about to turn the corner in front of her. She didn't bother trying to sense who it was. She just hoped it wasn't her danna...She didn't know how to speak with him alone. And she didn't know he was on the roof as well. She figured it was only Naruto.

And only Naruto turned the corner.

Relieved, she smiled.

"Naruto-kun!" she spoke with excitement and yet it was gentle and quiet enough not to disturbed anyone. She wasn't sure where Rin and Yukio was. So she tried her best not to wake them.

Naruto paused and looked to see Hinata only a few steps away from him. "Hinata-chan! Ohayou! What are 'sneaking' up to?!" he asked with a smirk as he stepped down the stairs to face her. Like her, he was wearing his night clothes. Simple black loose shorts with an over-sized white t-shirt. His feet were bare and his hair, as usual, was everywhere.

Hinata didn't catch his look even though he was only joking with her. It flew right over her head. "I was on my way to see you. I didn't find you in your room and I noticed your window was open. I saw you on the roof and decided to come see you." she smiled brightly as Naruto sweat-dropped. 'She didn't have to explain herself. All she had to say was came to see me. heh.'

"Okay, so what did you need?"

"Well, I originally wanted us to watch the sunrise together. Today would be the first time we see the sun come up alone together. I...really just didn't want to see it by myself. I thought you'd be up." she blushed faintly at this as Naruto beamed.

"OH! Okay! You're right! Today would be the first day, huh? I'm more than happy to see the sun with you. You don't even have to ask! I was up early trying to place some barriers up around the dorm. It was a little difficult though since I've never created a barrier that was made only to allow certain demons to go in and out rather than all. Since Rin is a demon, I had to make sure it didn't harm him. Thankfully he's a half-demon or it would have been much harder. Although it would have been quite the laugh seeing him smolder!" he smiled mischievously with a certain glint in his eye. Hinata caught this one and raised a brow with a kind smile even though she meant business.

"Naruto-kun. Be sure you do not 'harm' my danna on 'accident'. I may just 'react'. It is my job to protect him."

Naruto shivered at this. The look in her eye was TOO kind. Even for him. He knew that look from when he would plot on how to tease and pull pranks on Neji and Sasuke. Her look scared him sometimes. It reminded him of his mother when she would tell him to behave. He then thought of his mother, he shivered again before shaking his head.

"Okay. Alright. I'll back off." he held his hands up with a sheepish smile. 'She barely knows him and he barely likes her and yet, she's showing a protective nature already. Like I said, the perfect wife and guardian they made her.'

Hinata nodded beaming. Naruto rolled his eyes and placed his arms at his sides. 'Wasn't it just yesterday that she refused to speak with anyone?'

He looked at her again, she was still smiling. 'Well, it's nice to see she woke up in a better mood. She wouldn't be an angel if she didn't put the past behind her. It's obvious yesterday didn't bother her too much or she still wouldn't talk to anyone. She most likely resolved it on her own.'

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm."

"Is there...something wrong? You're...staring at me..."

Naruto's face turned red when he realized she was right and quickly turned away. Hinata sweat-dropped sheepishly before her smile widened.

"Gomen."

"It's okay, you looked as though you were in deep thought. Not exactly staring." she giggled as Naruto continued to blush.

"I was just thinking that you seem to be in a better mood today, that's all."

Hinata paused when he said that. She was. She didn't seem to notice herself.

"Well, I had decided to pray for the best in the future and hope that one day things will be better for everyone. I'll just be myself. Hopefully, he comes to like me."

Naruto grinned at this. "That's right Hinata-chan! Think positive. He so much as abuses you, I'll still kick his ass."

Hinata laughed."You'll never change will you?"

"Not by a long shot!" she continued to laugh before she slowed to a giggle as she stopped to smile at him.

"Naruto-kun. I expect good behavior today. Yesterday you didn't seem so nice. Please be nice today. For me."

Naruto paused for a moment and then spoke.

"If he's nice, **I **will be nice."

"Naruto-kun." she said in a knowing tone.

"I know. I know. I will still try. I have duties too, you know."

Hinata sighed. She knew that was all she was going to get.

"Now, I know there was something we needed to do." said Naruto thoughtfully as Hinata gave him a questionable look. She knew she had something to talk about with him as well but now she couldn't remember what. She got off track somehow. The only time this happens is when she's around Naruto. Only Naruto.

And then it clicked to him as it clicked to her as well.

"The demon in the kitchen." they said in unison. Naruto smirked.

"I love reciting holy scriptures."

"You think we should ask them about it first?" asked Hinata in question of whether this was okay or not. The brothers had to have known it was there. It wouldn't make sense if they didn't.

"Nah, I don't think they can sense things like we can. Yukio didn't tell us there was anything in the house. I would like to know that he would if there was. I think we're doing them a favor."

"Well, if you say so."

"Okay, we'll take care of him AFTER we watch the sunrise! We'll have more than enough positive energy to do anything we need to do."

"Hai! And then I can clean and cook breakfast!"

Naruto beamed brightly at this.

"Hinata-chan cooking?!" His eyes sparkled. "I can't wait."

Hinata giggled quietly as she moved to place her hand over his mouth saying "Sshh." "We don't want to wake them."

Naruto looked at her and nodded. She pulled away. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>A wonderful smell was the first thing he processed upon his awakening. It danced and tickled his nose in such a delicious manner his mouth began to water.<p>

'What's that?' he thought as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked repeatedly to adjust to the light the sun was overly shining through the halls glass windows. He then slowly sat up, throwing his blue blanket off of him as he moved to rub his eyes and face tiredly. He yawned and then stretched with his arms spread out in the air. He then slouched as his nose twitched from the tasty aroma that continued to roam in the air.

"What is that?!" he spoke aloud as he moved to get up off the floor. He picked up his weapon that lay beside him all night as he moved to place it around him with one arm.

His brother's room door suddenly flew open with Yukio's head peaking out to look around the corner with his nose up in the air; sniffing. His hair was disheveled like his, he did wear his glasses but his eyes were half-open.

"That smell..."

"I know." replied Rin as he looked at his younger twin briefly before moving to pick up his pillows and covers. "It smells..."

They then looked at each other and spoke in unison. "Good."

"It has to be coming from the kitchen." said Rin as he moved passed his brother to put away his things in the closet and then slip on his house slippers by the door. Yukio did the same before walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go see who's in the kitchen." 'I wonder if it's Hinata-san.'

"Hey, Yukio! I'm coming too!" said Rin as he slammed the door shut, catching his tail to shove it in the back of his shirt...it almost hit the door when he closed it, thank Kami it didn't and followed after his brother.

As soon as they made it to the kitchen, the brothers peaked around the corner and surveyed the kitchen to see who made the house smell so very good. They stopped when they spotted something on the middle table that looked to take the shape of a large yellow book with a glass of orange juice sitting beside it. Along with an open notebook with nothing written in it. They did see some changes in the large kitchen. At least the most noticeable changes. Every table had white table cloth on it that was neatly smoothed out to give it a tidy look. Each table had two different color vases placed on them with several different species of flowers the brothers had never seen before. All in colors that were so bright it was as if it was unreal.

They also could see that everything looked cleaner than it did before. They took notice to the hallways as well. They didn't have any cracks, dirt, spider webs, or dull places anywhere as they had just yesterday. Everything was clean and shiny. It was like it was completely remodeled. Everything looked new. Even the floors glistened. The twins was surprised at this work. Mostly because they figured this would take the average person to complete something like this ALL DAY! It's like everything was done in only a few hours. They couldn't believe it.

'Everything does look better.' thought Rin as his eyes continued to roam.

'Wow, I should have known living with angels the house wouldn't look like crap forever.' thought Yukio; and he admitted...it looked like crap; before closing his eyes to sniff the air again. It was a mix of the wonderful cooking and the fresh flowers in the room.

Both brothers then looked around the kitchen's seating a second time. They didn't pay attention to the fact that Naruto and Hinata stood in the kitchen. Hinata at the stove frying something that smelled like eggs while humming a tune; it was obvious she wasn't aware of their presence; and Naruto in the cabinets grabbing plates to set on the island counter. They continued to survey the room with mixed feelings. Surprise and awe.

They then thought the kitchen looked eerily bright for some reason. It was both comfortable and inviting however strange and...unnatural. At least for them.

Too Happy!

"That's because you're eerie characters. We angels LOVE bright things. Should be obvious if you ask me." said Naruto as he sat at the middle table in front of his big yellow book and notebook. He proceeded to flip his book open and grab for his orange juice to drink. Not once looking at the twins by the door. "But then again, I don't make that **too** obvious since I _do_ have some dark colors."

Rin and Yukio looked surprised by what Naruto said and completely missed his last statement. How did he know what they were thinking?

He quickly answered their unspoken question.

"Sorry, I tapped into your thoughts because you were just standing there lookin' all weird and...**shocked**!." he smiled into his book and added. "I don't do it often, no worries."

Yukio sighed relieved.

Rin's brow slightly furrowed. He didn't want him 'tapping' into his mind whenever he wanted.

"Oh, and good morning by the way." He then chose to look at them with his trademark grin.

"O-Ohayou." replied Yukio as he fully stepped into the room. Rin stood beside him and nodded his acknowledgment but chose to not say a word. Slightly ticked at the fact that his thoughts weren't even private anymore. Nonetheless he didn't know when Naruto OR even Hinata would 'tap' into his mind or whatever. They didn't display such skills yesterday.

'But then they didn't show much of anything they're able to do yet.'

Naruto looked Rin up and down and then went back to his reading. 'Rude jerk. He still could have said something.'

And when they made no move to take a seat with him; didn't they see Hinata getting ready to make their plates?

He spoke again.

"She cooked for everyone. You **can** have a seat." Naruto gave them a strange look. Wondering what exactly they were waiting on? The brothers both looked taken aback.

'Oh right.' they both thought as they quickly moved to sit at the table. Yukio sat across from Naruto and Rin sat a few seats away on the same side as his brother. Yukio looked at Naruto as he flipped through his pages and Rin kept his attention on Hinata, watching how she carried herself cooking.

'Cooking with feeling makes the food taste better.' he smiled slightly at her cooking technique. He noticed she was cooking with both hands and he also noticed she was cooking three things at once. Something he's never done. Eggs, sliced bacon, with white rice. All on one big skillet he's never seen before. But then again, he never looked around the kitchen either.

"Gomen, we're just a little surprised. The house is..."

"Clean, I know." Naruto grinned nodding to Yukio. "Hinata-chan works fast!"

"I'm really surprised because it was only a few hours."

"I know! We've been up since four in the morning!"

Rin snapped his head to him as both brother's eyes widened. "Nani?!"

After flipping the page in his book, he looked at them with raised brows. "We're angels. We don't need much sleep and the sun gives us plenty of energy to, honestly, keep us up and running without food or water for weeks. Sometimes even months. We don't really need much sleep unless we over exert ourselves. A lot of our energy is drained when we have to use our power against demons and forming seals. As well as creating new defense and protection mechanisms to keep demons away at all times. At least a certain class. We still have a hard time with **some **B, A, and **especially** S class demons. There are many things to be discovered on many of them. It doesn't help that new creatures are created every day. We usually never have to encounter the same demon repeatedly unless he suddenly came back stronger then it was before. But that's beside the point." he realized he went off track. He blamed the book since he was reading it.

However Rin and Yukio just learned a few new things.

"I'm saying it doesn't take us long to accomplish things normal people find to be a hassle or find it to take forever to complete. Cleaning the entire dorm in four hours was nothing. Trust me. Hinata did it all by herself and I took care of a few...unwanted...guests." he then looked back at his book as he turned a few pages. "And Yukio, she didn't do your floor yet because she didn't want to disturb the two of you. She'll get that done later."

Now this was astonishing. She cleaned the dorm in FOUR hours.

'And unwanted guests?' this Yukio caught and Rin didn't. Nor did he seem to care. He was stuck on four-hour house clean and he looked back to Hinata to see her making their plates. She still didn't seem to notice they were in the room. How could she? She was all bright and happy and humming to herself with her eyes completely closed and yet she knew and could see what she was doing. He did see she was having a slightly hard time with placing the dishes on the tray that sat on the counter for them. She should have just placed them one by one but she ended up holding at least four plates in her arms, trying to place them together. It looked like she clumsily almost dropped one. So he stood up to help her. After all, it didn't hurt.

"Now, when you say unwanted guests..." Yukio started and Naruto looked up at him again. "Do you mean, bugs? We did have roaches I'm afraid."

Naruto looked at him with a raised brow. "Bugs? Why would I be bothered by bugs? I mean yeah, to me, some bugs are disgusting because they're ugly. Like roaches. But, I wasn't referring to bugs. It had to do with the thing in the kitchen!"

Surprised, Yukio half-shouted. "**What** **thing in the kitchen?!**"

"AH!" Dishes suddenly flew in the air before crashing down to the floor with loud shattering before thuds followed after. Yukio and Naruto's heads snapped towards the kitchen in shock before they shot out of their seats and ran to see what happened, stopping in front of the island to look over the counter. Both of their eyes widened as blushes stained their cheeks. A vein then popped in the corner of Naruto's head as his brow twitched in agitation.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing! RIN-BAKA?!"

There lay Rin on top of a red-faced Hinata with his face planted on top of her large breasts with food all over his and her hair. Plates were in pieces around them with the rest of the food scattered on the floor. His hands were placed at her sides with her arms supporting her upper-body.

Rin groaned as he moved to rub his head. He barely heard Naruto yelling at him and shook his head against the soft cushions he landed on. Causing Naruto to scowl and Yukio to look away uncomfortably. At first, Rin couldn't process too much of what happened. But when he heard a squeak and a barely audible 'Danna-sama' did he realize just what happened.

Rin's head snapped up to look at her. Their faces mere inches from each other. Hinata looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Slightly ashamed at herself. Rin turned beet red as something seem to drip from his nose and onto her clean white dress. He grabbed his nose. He's never been this close to a girl before. Let alone accidently rubbing his face in her chest. It was an accident! "G-gomen! I-I was only trying to help! I swear! I'm sorry!"

Hinata's blush deepened and she looked away.

"Sorry, my ass! Why are you still on top of her?! What were you doing?!" shouted Naruto in which Rin ignored. His mind blown away from his position.

"It-it-it was an accident! I'm sorry!" Rin shot up and quickly backed away from her stopping suddenly from bumping into the fridge; holding his nose tighter to keep the red liquid from dripping any further. Hinata sat up slowly with the hard blush on her cheeks now spread to her entire face after she realized that not only was Rin on top of her and stuffing his face in her chest but she clumsily fell and embarrassed herself by not only dropping the food to the floor that she hoped her danna and everyone else would like but she hadn't noticed who it was that approached her all of sudden and grabbed a couple of her plates in her arms; it startled her. She was so lost in her mind; concentrating on her food; she paid no attention to those around her. She saw no reason to after Naruto placed up the barrier. She had no need to worry. She was free to lose herself if she wanted to.

And yet from doing so, she only ended up embarrassing herself. IN FRONT of her husband. Luckily her dress didn't fly up after she fell, she would have ran to her room and stayed there the rest of the day after such an embarrassment. But still, this was nerve wrecking enough.

'Danna-sama must find me to be so stupid. I didn't even know he was in the room.' she thought as she proceeded to help herself up.

"Are you okay Hinata-san?" Yukio asked; pulling some tissue out of his pocket while walking over to his brother who stood completely still and handing him a few pieces that his brother quickly took from him. Yukio looked at his brother briefly, before looking back at the small girl on the floor. Rin said thanks and he nodded.

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as he moved to help her by pulling the food out of her hair. He looked over at Rin frowning who caught this and frowned back with Hinata saying "I'm fine." as she smoothed her dress out and pulled the food off herself as well. She then proceeded to pick up the broken plates on the floor with Naruto moving to help as well after he got the food out of her hair. Yukio moved to help them with Rin contemplating on whether or not he should too. 'It was my fault but...' he looked at Naruto. 'I am not in the mood to be bothered, I'm still half asleep.'

"Hey, are you gonna help too since it's **your **fault!" Naruto stood up with a few pieces in his hand and he threw them in the trash by the counter. Rin then scowled at him; completely wiping his nose with the tissue before shoving it in his pajama shorts' pocket. "Shut up! I was! Why don't you mind your own business sometimes!"

Naruto stopped and glared at him. "Hinata **is** my business!"

Hinata sighed, she could sense the arguing coming on already. "Naruto-kun, please." she spoke softly as she finished picking up all of the food. Faster than Yukio did as he continued picking up the pieces of shattered plates.

"It wasn't danna-sama's fault. I-"

"Stop calling me that! It's RIN!"

Hinata turned to look at Rin when he interrupted her. He looked at her with his brows furrowed. "Stop calling me that! My name is Rin and that is what I want you to call me! NOT husband, danna-sama or whatever! It agitates the hell out of me and I damn sure don't want you saying it in PUBLIC!"

Hinata blushed and turned away from him. Still ashamed at herself for being clumsy. Now she felt slightly stupid since Rin was upset with her _again_. She guessed she could call him by his name but at the same time, she still **did** want to call him danna because he was just that...her danna. She accepted it. He obviously didn't.

"Hinata, how about you go upstairs and clean yourself up. We should go out to eat, ne?" Naruto continued to glare at Rin. "After all, Yukio did say he wanted to show us the city and it looks nice outside today. And don't worry about the mess, we will clean it. Okay?" He turned to look at Hinata with a bright smile. It was also his, 'please don't worry, everything is going to be alright. Don't question, just listen.' look.

She looked at him and nodded; smiling faintly as she moved to exit the room. She was again, thankful for Naruto's presence. Yukio placed the unbroken plates in the sink as well as the skillet and proceeded to wash them. He said nothing for he knew where this was going. It was obvious he wanted Hinata to leave so he could talk to Rin.

Naruto waited for Hinata to leave and he made sure she was out of earshot before he whirled on Rin; reaching to grab his collar and pulling him closer to him. "What the hell were you doing? I saw what you did! If you wanted to touch her, you do it behind closed doors!"

Rin's eyes widened. "**No!** I was only trying to help her with the dishes! **She** jumped when I did and fell into **me**! Somehow she ended up _under_ me instead. And I barely know her, why would I even think of touching her?!"

"Oh please, you are a male! Why wouldn't you want to touch her?! Just next time do it behind closed doors! You are more than welcomed to feel up your wife!"

Yukio blushed at this.

Rin pushed Naruto away from him as his head nearly exploded from the mental images that rushed through his brain. His skin turned red as steam fumed his ears from such overbearing thoughts.

"Damn it see that's just it! I don't see her as my wife or _anything_ of the nature no matter how many times you tell me! And I DONT KNOW HER! I _**WOULD NEVER**_ take advantage! I will decide to **keep** her if I want to!

Naruto looked taken aback. "Keep her?!"

"Yes, she's suppose to be my guardian and wife or something. If I want her, I'll keep her. I could care less for her right now!"

Naruto growled. "Hinata is not just some pet you can just throw away when you want to! You will respect and live with her whether you like it or not!"

Rin then scowled deeply. He was growing tired of Naruto telling him what he was going to do. "And again, **I will decide to keep her**!" He seethed.

Naruto eyes turned to slits, Rin growled deeply. And before anything could happen...Yukio jumped between the two with his hands firmly placed in front of them.

"Stop it! Not now! It's too early to be fighting! And nii-san, I'm sure you're still tired. Let's just let this go, okay? We didn't get to eat anything. It was all an accident. We should just get ready to go." Yukio stated this as he looked between the two who continued their staring competition. "Come on now, let's see about having a better day, huh?! Let's get along."

Rin snorted at this and looked away. Naruto scowled in disgust at this and turned away as well. 'To be honest, I will _never_ want to get along with **him**!' both males thought.

"Fine." said Rin as he turned away from them and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." said Naruto as he too, walked away and out of the kitchen.

Yukio watched them go, and shook his head. What was he going to do? They argued every time they saw each other. And his brother, still mean to Hinata it seemed. 'But then again.' he thought about the incident. 'It looked like he was, in fact, trying to help her.'

He then finished cleaning the kitchen, double-checking to see if there was anything he left. He nodded to himself when he believed everything was clean.

Yukio walked pass the table to leave and stopped when he spotted the yellow book Naruto was reading earlier. Curious, he moved closer to pear into the pages. His eyes widened when he realized there was nothing written. He moved quickly to flip through the pages. Nothing, _nothing_, **nothing**! 'What in Kami's name?' There was absolutely nothing written in the book. What was Naruto looking at?

"Hey?!" the book was suddenly snatched away from his site as Naruto shut it closed with his hand. "Sorry, but that is not for your eyes." He smiled as he moved around Yukio, who looked at him in question, to grab his glass of orange juice and notebook. "Anyway, I'll be getting ready. You should too!" he then walked out of the room, leaving Yukio to his own thoughts. Naruto didn't even bother explaining why he couldn't see it.

'I'll ask later.'

* * *

><p>They've been walking the streets for about thirty-minutes now and they still didn't find a place to stop and eat. They all wore casual clothing with Yukio in a solid green-short sleeved top and blue jeans with brown shoes, Rin wore the same only his shirt was a button-up blue plaid color with his weapon firmly placed on him as usual, Naruto wore white jeans, golden scandals and a white short-sleeved top that had a cute orange fox face on it, while Hinata wore a plain-white sleeveless dress that reached past her knees with ruffles at the end, golden scandals with straps that reached to her ankle, as well as her usual white ribbon that held her braids back. She did have them out earlier but decided to place them back since they were going outside.<p>

Yukio walked next to his brother as Naruto and Hinata walked behind them. Every so often the brother's talked about random places and things that reminded them of their childhood since they hadn't walked the city together for a very long time. Whereas Hinata and Naruto looked around curiously at some of the things they've never seen before. Naruto did ask Yukio a few questions and Yukio did answer them to the best of his abilities. Most of it was about popular places to go to. What seemed to stand out more among the younger and older generation. And what the biggest hotspots were.

He also asked about gangs and cliques as well as what seemed to be the most dangerous to go to. What places seemed to be hit more by thieves and drug dealers. As well as the corners that held many loose woman and pimps. Yukio did try his best since a lot of it he was either unsure of, or didn't know too much about. However, he did want to give him some sort of answers. But the more he asked, the more he realized just how 'out of tune' he truly was with the world around him. Not that it was his fault, he had a lot of other studies to attend to. He never had time for the newspaper or newscast. He was just too busy.

Although now, it made him think he had to keep in touch with his city whenever possible.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Rin slightly agitated by the drill Naruto was giving his brother. In which, Rin noticed Yukio was starting to have a hard time answering.

Naruto said nothing at first as he looked at the street around them. There was trash practically everywhere, random papers blew through the streets, bums lay against the walls shaking and begging people that passed by for food or money, with the stores filled with big lights and fancy decorations and yet there was no one really 'in' the stores. Some of the windows looked broken and ads were torn apart. The places also looked barred like it was some sort of imprisonment. When they first, walked on the street, some places looked clean and friendly and people practically flocked in almost every store. But when they walked further down, everything started to look...dark. Because of this, the angels began to stand out a little more than they had when everything seemed brighter.

He did notice all of the looks they were getting to be very positive and almost curious in a sense. Alot of the kids would wave at them, babies and toddlers would smile and giggle as they walked by. Hinata and Naruto would secretly wink at the children that pointed and asked their parents if they were angels. And how bright and pretty they looked. And naturally their parents told them no. They just looked like nice people. It wasn't until they turned a corner, where everything suddenly looked darker and the people started to look meaner. Hinata questioned this herself.

"I asked because of what I'm seeing around me. I just wanted to know more to not only understand why, but to report it."

The brother's stopped and looked at him. Causing Naruto and Hinata to stop as well.

"Report it?" The brother's looked and listened intently. They were about to learn something new again. Or so they thought.

"Yes, but I can't explain right now." 'In fact, I wasn't supposed to mention it.'

Yukio raised a brow and Rin frowned saying..."Why not?"

"I don't have to explain _everything_ to you and there's some things you don't need to know." only Naruto didn't frown like he would; his mind was too occupied to be bothered with Rin.

Naturally the Kurikara wielder didn't like his answer. However, before he could say anything, his brother covered his mouth.

"Nii-san! It doesn't matter, let's go." Yukio forcefully turned Rin around the other way so they could continue walking. Rin glared at his brother thinking...'Damn, spotty-four eyes.' and allowed him to be walked before Yukio let him go. Naruto and Hinata followed after them. Hinata said nothing, for she knew what Naruto was getting at. It was obvious this part of the city was being controlled or influenced by something that required much needed attention from the higher ups. There was something they could do if it was their job or if the situation immediately called for it. Per say, if they saw a demon directly in front of them. However everything seemed to be done in the shadows. An investigation was required.

'Although, if I did report it. They would, without a doubt, send Neji and or Sasuke to observe it. They were placed not too far from where we live, maybe a few cities away. So they'll be the first to answer the call.'

He then looked between Rin; who was picking at his brother about his moles, and Hinata; who was quietly smiling at the brother's friendly interaction.

'And since their relationship is very shaky right now, Neji will want to see her if he's in town, he won't be happy with the way things are going. Like me, he'll probably want to kick his ass.'

He watched as Hinata giggled and looked away blushing after seeing Yukio pushed Rin away from him after he poked and pulled on his moles, did Rin end of tripping on his feet and falling face first into the pavement. Naruto made a face for he saw it too, to keep from laughing. Yukio stopped and laughed out loud. Hinata stopped with her hand reached to him. But she made no sudden moves to help him. She wanted to but he soon jumped to his feet fuming and pointing at his younger brother as his other hand held his nose.

"That's not funny, damn it you four-eyed jerk!"

"Haha! That's what you get for not paying attention!"

"You still pushed me!"

Yukio smirked. "You still should have watched where you were going."

"Grr." Rin growled in agitation as quickly rubbed his nose to numb the pain. Yukio laughed again as Hinata smiled brightly. It was nice to see Rin didn't take _everything_ seriously.

Naruto glanced at Hinata and Rin before something came to mind. He smirked as he carefully moved over to Yukio; who looked surprised when Naruto suddenly wrapped his arm around his neck and turned him away from the two to whisper in his ear.

Rin nor Hinata paid them any attention as Rin continued rubbing his nose and Hinata's eyes roamed around the streets once more after hearing several horns beep at another car that wasn't paying attention to the red light.

Yukio's eyes widened briefly, before he smiled and nodded to him. The two then glanced at the couple to see they were still not paying too much attention to them. And so, they put their plan in motion. Naruto moved from him to stand next to him and place his hand on his shoulder.

'Poof.'

And they were gone.

The next thing Yukio knew, he was suddenly on a roof. He looked around him to see he was on the roof of a building. "Woah." he said as he moved away from Naruto to walk to the ledge. Naruto smiled brightly as he followed him and he stopped right next to him to also peer over the ledge.

"Wow, we're like sixty-feet high!" said Yukio as he looked around at the people in the streets.

"Actually, eighty-feet considering how tall these buildings are."

Yukio snapped his head to him. "What?!"

Naruto ignored him as his eyes surveyed the ground. He soon grinned and pointed, shouting..."LOOK, there they are!"

Yukio turned to look and sure enough, he saw Rin and Hinata standing in the same spot without even realizing the two had disappeared. Yukio did have a slightly hard time seeing them but the view wasn't _too _bad.

They continued to watch as Hinata then turned her head away from the noise that caught her attention. And when she did, her eyes widened and she quickly looked all around her. She then said something they couldn't hear, well...Yukio couldn't hear. Naruto heard everything. And Rin stopped what he was doing and perked up. He apparently heard what she said and looked around frantically.

Yukio figured they were looking for them, and when he saw Rin screaming something and stomping his foot. He shook his head feeling slightly bad for leaving them there alone. Hinata had stopped looking and turned away from Rin, blushing uncomfortably at first, but then relaxing.

Apparently something came to mind.

'I hope Hinata doesn't think I left her alone. She should know I wouldn't do that.' thought Naruto as he kept his eyes on the shy girl.

"You know, the point was for us **all** to go out. And I did have some plans."

Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but...they need to build their relationship. We can **all** go out some _other_ time."

Yukio looked to him and agreed. They both then looked back below to watch the married couple.

'I just** know**, nii-san is upset. He makes it so _obvious_.'

Rin scowled deeply when he realized his brother and the whiskered-face blonde left he and Hinata alone together.

They **really** left them?!

Alone?!

Together?!

_Really?!_

**Seriously?!**

'That spotty-four eyed jackass and the blonde-bastard did this on purpose!' he glanced over at Hinata to see she was turned away from him entirely.

'I could have sworn he didn't want me alone with her?' he sighed frustrated, running his hands through his hair as he turned to look her again, only this time she was facing him. She didn't look uncomfortable as he noticed she would sometimes however it did look like she avoided looking at him.

'Honestly, I don't feel like being alone with her either but...it is my chance to get to know her.' he then felt his stomach growl and twist. That's right, they were supposed to find someplace to eat.

"Oi! I'm still hungry. Let's...get a bite to eat." he blushed faintly looking away. He kind of felt like he was asking her out. "I know a few places." He didn't wait for her to answer as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. It's like it didn't matter what she said, he was going to go anyway. But at the same time, he only felt a little 'distressed' just asking.

Hinata looked after him a moment, curiously, before following.

Naruto scowled as he watched. 'You're supposed to wait for her, that ass!'

'Nii-san.' thought Yukio shaking his head.

They continued to watch as they walked along the roof. The pair finally stopped at a place that smelt and looked liked a diner. It wasn't the cleanest looking place nor did it have the nicest looking people but Rin loved this place because his father took him here whenever they ate out for lunch or breakfast. And mostly when they wanted something different to eat since it was a western-based diner.

Rin smiled brightly, sucking in the smell through his nostrils. He admitted this was the best place for food. It had the tastiest! So far, unparalleled to anywhere else. At least when they ate-out. Home-cooked meals was always better.

Hinata looked up at the place and the large bright lights that took the shape of yellow-capital letters that cursively spelled out the words 'Shii's Western Diner' She eyed it with a fair amount of interest. Finding the place questionable. She did sense a few bad eggs in the place but nothing strong enough to alarm her. The food did smell nice, she guessed. And this would be the first time she's ever ate anywhere besides her home. she actually couldn't wait to try the food. It would be something entirely new.

A bell rung, and she looked away from the lights and to the door in front of her. Rin had already walked in. 'Oh!' and she followed after him.

"Okay, they're in the diner!" said Naruto as Yukio nodded. The young exorcist then felt a grip on his arm.

"Now, we have to jump down and peer in!" said Naruto as he jumped on to the ledge to a crouch; pulling Yukio along, only the taller male stumbled slightly with some resistance before firmly staying put.

"Nani?!" he looked at him eyes-wide. They couldn't jump from this height! What about the teleport thing he did?

"Let's go!" said Naruto with excitement. It was obvious he ignored him.

"**Wait!**"

Too late, Naruto already leapt off the ledge and into the air with a scared Yukio hanging loosely from the single arm he held. He quickly moved to hold his glasses.

Yukio screamed as gravity pulled them to the earth. Naruto grinned widely, he loved the feeling of the wind against his skin. Yukio however, didn't. At least under these circumstances. He didn't even want to look down. But as soon as he did, he could feel his heart leap out of his chest.

"AAAH!" he shut his eyes tight.

"WOOOH!" Naruto's grin widened.

And as soon as the sidewalk came closer and closer to the point where it was mere inches from their feet, they stopped. For Yukio, his face was the thing that came close to the cement. After feeling the sudden stop, the adrenaline rush still surged through his veins. He then slowly peaked one his eyes open to see the dirty grey floor before he blinked them both open. His heart pounded in his chest and he could practically feel it in his ears. He then felt himself be dropped as he caught himself with his hands. He could hear Naruto laughing in the background as he slowly moved to sit. He felt so light-headed and nauseous he did **not** want to get up.

"HEY! did you two just fall from the sky?!" an older man with a can, stood a few feet away from the two as he stood shaking. Apparently from old age. He also seemed to have a foreign accent.

"NO! Shut-up! You saw nothing!" said Naruto as Yukio moved to hold his heart, shakily standing to his feet.

"But I-"

"**Shut-up!**"

"**NO!** I SAW IT!"

Naruto snapped his head to him, scowling. The older man flinched! "**SHUT...UP!**" he spoke slowly yet forcefully. They looked at each other a moment. Silence brewing in the air.

"Fiiine! Whateva!" the old man threw his hands up with his can before slowly walking away, mumbling something about his glasses and damn brats.

When the man was out of site, Naruto laughed as Yukio slightly chuckled. Straightening his glasses as he finally stood straight; calming his nerve after such a sudden rush. It still felt like a few years was knocked off his life.

"Hahaha! Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to do this in public but...it's so much fun!"

"Yeah...Yeah..." Yukio was still a little woozy. "..Fun.." 'Thank Kami I had nothing to eat, or I'd have puked.'

"HAHA! It's exhilarating, huh?!" laughed Naruto as he playfully smacked Yukio on the back; who fell to the ground from the impact.

"Oops." He sweat-dropped sheepishly. "Sorry."

Yukio grabbed his head and shook it. Before he could say anything or even move to get up, Naruto grabbed him and took him behind a large thick telephone pole.

"Gomen, had we not moved, I think they would have seen us." said Naruto, peering from behind the pole to peer into the diner to see Rin and Hinata seated in front of a window. They sat across each other on what looked like barstools in front of a round table. There it looked like they must have already ordered since their drinks were in front of them.

"Okay, Yukio. It looks like they ordered so..." Naruto paused after glancing at Yukio a moment; he looked pale green as he sat slouched against the pole.

'UGH! I've never been rocked this hard before. It's nauseating!'

Naruto shook his head. 'Eh, maybe I overdid it for him. I forgot, he's normal compared to the pointy-eared teme.'

He then looked back at the couple. Hopefully, they talk and see this as a chance to know each other.

However...so far..nothing seemed to have been said.

Hinata glanced around the diner. Taking everything in since she's never been to one. Or even outside her home for that matter. She sucked on her white-milk every so often. She did like the pale pink color straw she had. The nice waitress, that kept smiling at her and slightly frowning at Rin, gave it to her. Telling her if she sucked through it, it would give her milk a strawberry flavor.

It did. She smiled and bobbed in her seat every time she slurped. Strawberry flavor was tasty.

Rin felt slightly uncomfortable since his mind wandered to what happened earlier that morning and if she felt some sort of way about it. Like if he was a pervert or something. He wasn't sure if she'd mention it or not. Also what bothered him and made him a bit uneasy was all the attention they were receiving. More like her, the moment they stepped in, everyone stopped to look. All eyes watched them as they were shown to their seats and since, people have been glancing every so often. 'Is this the kind of attention I'll be expecting every time I go somewhere with her?' he questioned without realizing he actually **thought** of spending more time with her in the future.

He'd look between her and his soda pop drink occasionally but she just sat there roaming her eyes around the room curiously and happily bobbing her head from side to side. Apparently not paying him too much attention. He thought she'd act shy around him alone but she didn't seem to care at all.

And then he wondered, had she ever been to a diner before?

"Ano...um..first time...here?" he asked slowly. 'Of course it was her first time here, you idiot.' he suddenly felt stupid asking.

Hinata's head was facing away from him, still slurping on her straw, as her eyes roamed to look at him when she realized he was talking to her. She then blushed faintly and turned to face him directly for a moment before her blush deepened and she looked away again.

Rin then sighed. He did at least **TRY** to talk to her.

'Maybe she did feel something about this morning.'

And as soon as he chose to speak on it, to clear things up, she spoke.

"H-hai! I-I've never been to...a...diner before. I-In fact, I've never been out like this before at all." she said this in such a cute way, quietly speaking her last sentence. Rin couldn't help but to blush at her himself.

'She's too cute.' he thought. It was almost unreal.

"Yes, I understand. Maybe..." Why was he about to say this? Didn't he say this morning he didn't even know the girl. "I can take you out more. Well...if you're fine with that...uh.." his voice carried off as he had a loss for words. He didn't know how to talk to pretty girls. And he would only be okay with this if **Naruto** was **not** coming.

Surprised, Hinata looked at him and observed his expression slowly. He was looking away from her, but she could feel the sincerity behind his words and features. She smiled softly.

'Danna-sama wasn't so mad at me after all.' This made her even happier.

'I wouldn't be surprised if she turned me down. I don't really like her or anything. It's just another way to get to know her.' he thought as he turned his head to look out of the window. Oblivious to that fact that she was staring at him as he sucked on the straw of his soda.

"Hai!"

Rin looked at her. Her smiled brightened.

"I'd like that very much, danna-sama!"

Rin choked, almost spitting out his drink through his nose. Hinata's eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

"G-Gomen-nasai! I-I forgot! Please forgive me, Dan-"

Rin snapped his head to her, eyes wide.

She stopped and blushed deeply, looking away. She almost said it again!

Rin shocked, shook his head as he sighed. 'I really have to let her know to **not** call me that.'

"Alright, sweetie!" came the waitress as she placed Hinata's plate in front of her. "Here you go! Pancakes, eggs, and turkey bacon strips!" She placed another dish in front of her. "And here are sliced apples!" she beamed at Hinata, something about her made the blonde woman feel so happy when she so much as looked at her. Hinata surveyed her food and smiled.

"Arigatou!"

"Oh, you're so very welcome darling! Did you like the little _magic_ straw?!" she asked with a wink. Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "HAI! It taste so good!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Enjoy your food, honey! Let me know if you want anything else." Hinata nodded as she moved to pray silently over her food.

Rin watched the exchange and waited for the waitress to give him his food. She then turned to him as her smile dropped. "And here is your food."

She practically dropped the plate in front of him and he caught it before it slam onto the table. "Phew." he said and he looked at her, scowling. What the hell was her problem?

"Oops, I'm sorry." she half-smiled and half-seethed before bowing quickly. "Please...enjoy your meal!" said the woman in under her breathe, like she didn't want to say it. Before she quickly walked away. Rin still held is plate watching the strange annoying blonde scurry off.

'What was wrong with her? I've never seen her here before. At least the last time I was here. Geez, she looked at me like I was trash.' he then scowled deeply; setting down his plate and picking up his fork to eat. He looked at his food to see it was at least nicely done. It smelt nice. Not as good as what Hinata was making earlier. But nice nonetheless.

"Itadakimasu." he spoke near a whisper before eating his food as well. 'I wish people would stop looking at me like I'm nothing.'

Hinata paused while eating. She could feel Rin's mood drop as she slowly chewed her food and looked up at him. Only the feeling came as fast as it went because when she did look up, Rin's eyes sparkled. As though nothing was wrong at all.

"Mmmm, this is sooo good!" he grinned before practically devouring his plate. "MMmm, Yum, soo good! Haha!"

Hinata smiled, her danna-sama really didn't seem so bad. Not like she thought. They had a very long way to go. It just...'Takes one day at a time.'

She watched as he moved for his drink and down it so fast, he choked. "Ack!" he grabbed his throat.

Hinata's eyes widened, shocked she got up to pat him on the back. "Danna-sama! Daijou-bu!"

He choked **harder** at her words. Finding it much more difficult this time to swallow.

"Danna-sama!"

He placed his hand up shaking his head as he forced down his hard swallow. He **did not** want her touch him. She didn't need to pat him on the back. Saying...'danna-sama.' was enough.

He paused a moment, staring at nothing. And then turned a full shade of blue when he realized...he was still choking.

"Danna-sama!"

'Again, she says it!'

Outside, Naruto and Yukio laughed out loud as they watched the two inside.

"Your brother..."

Yukio shook his head, now chuckling. "I know...I know." It was obvious he was now feeling better after watching them for forty-minutes. He never knew spying on people had its quirks. It was interesting to watch people that didn't know you was there. But it's a hassle when nothing happens for awhile. They sat in silence for a long time before they spoke to each other. A shame he still couldn't hear what they was saying.

"Hey, let's get something to eat. I swear, I'm hungry!" said Naruto turning away from the site of the window; after seeing Hinata bow to Rin repeatedly because she knew he was upset for calling him danna-sama AND everyone around them **heard**. So now everyone was looking at them oddly. Mostly the strange looks was towards Rin and Naruto just didn't feel like watching the rest.

Yukio stomach turned and ached out loud. Calling to him to be feed. He then looked at Naruto and sweat-dropped sheepishly. "Yeah, I can't argue with that. I'm really hungry."

Naruto grinned. " I hear."

Yukio chuckled. "I know this great Chinese place. It's almost the afternoon. We'll get discounts!"

"Discounts! YES! Here I come!"

* * *

><p>-Shall be split into the next page...<p> 


	4. Weekend Chaos Pt2

_**Hinata disappears into the city. Leaving the boys to find her. Later, when they return home, she tries to get comfortable around Rin. Only she gets a little….TOO comfortable. Naruto then decides to have a small 'chat' with him after their 'incident'. And as the next day rolls by, Yukio shows the angels around campus. Mephisto….is not happy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Weekend Chaos Continued <strong>_

After they left the diner, the most embarrassing time of his life, Rin decided to walk the city randomly without any destination in mind. At first he thought of looking for his brother and the whiskered-face bastard. But then he realized how long that would take since he didn't know where they have been for the past couple of hours. For all he knew, they were on the other side of town. So he decided to aimlessly walk around without any destination in mind.

Truly, he just wanted to go home. He didn't like the looks he kept receiving due to the female that walked silently behind him. He had spoken not a word to her after he paid for the meals with the little money he had left, and quickly rushed out of the diner. All he could remember now from that place was the astounded looks they entertained after the girl behind him, kept on saying..'Danna-sama. _Danna-sama! _**Danna-sama**!'

It was like she just _couldn't_ help herself, could she? 'Danna-sama!' Was all that echoed in his mind over ten minutes after leaving the diner. Partially why, he had decided to walk around with no destination in mind to begin with. He wanted to clear his head. No, he _needed_ to clear his head.

'Danna-sama!' He growled silently when it echoed in his mind again!

'Damn it! She just seems to love driving me crazy. I asked her to not call me her Danna this morning and still…still she says it!' he thought with frustration as his brow furrowed, walking a little faster without knowing what he was doing himself.

'I mean how hard could it be?! She was raised this way?! I don't care! As far as I'm concerned I am NOT her damn DANNA!' He mentally screamed as he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from pulling his hair.

'Why do I have to put up with it?! What the hell did I agree on? I don't even care anymore! I won't accept her! I **refuse** to accept her! She and her stupid-ass blonde guardian can fucking leave now! I will figure out this whole flame crap and continue on my way as an exorcist like I planned to, to begin with!' he turned some random corner, still unaware of where he was going.

'I mean it's not like I planned to give up on it in the first place. But this marriage shit…I can't do it! I can't do it! I mean I'm too young. She is pretty and I guess she's nice and whatever but I should choose my own way. I don't have to be stuck with her. Especially if her guardian **has** to be _with her too_ and he is more of a problem then she is!'

He growled silently as he continued his march. He had long since sped up his walk without even realizing since he was too busy mentally screaming at himself. 'And he dares tell me they're not going anywhere! Like hell, I will remove you myself!'

He paused when something clicked to him. He blinked when he came back to reality and looked around. 'Crap, where am I again?'

He failed to make sure 'that girl', was still with him. 'Well, she should be I don't expect her to wander off if she's never been here.' He ignorantly thought as he turned around to confirm if the angel was still there.

She wasn't.

His eyes widened as his body shot all around him as he searched for her tiny form vigorously. 'Where….' He continued to quickly scan the area before he could feel an alarm set off within him. "Where did she go!?"

When did he lose her? Did she say she was going somewhere? What happened? He was so busy having a mental 'issue'; he forgot to ensure she was still with him.

"Damn it?! Where did she go?" he asked himself again as he continued frantically. Unbeknownst to him, someone had walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Rin stiffened when he realized who it was.

"Nii-san? Are you alright? What are you doing?"

Rin slowly turned his head with a nervous half-grin as he sweat-dropped. "He-he….well….." he trailed off looking away since he wasn't sure what to say. This made both Yukio and Naruto stand completely still. Naruto's eyes narrowed as Rin refused to meet their gazes.

"Niiii-saaan…."

"Where is she, you baka?!" seethed Naruto as he balled his fists at his sides. This made Rin glare at him.

"Well if you two didn't leave me alone with her in the first place, this wouldn't be happening right now!"

"Damn it!" Before Naruto could lung at him, Yukio stepped in between the two.

"Calm down please, Naruto-san!" Naruto's eyes turned red at them both. This made the brothers' stiffen as they slowly backed away.

"Uh…w-we will find her. J-just calm down." Yukio managed as he gulped. Rin looked away again as Naruto….only a touch….decided to remain calm.

"Let's just go find her." He seethed as he pushed passed the brothers into the opposite direction where Rin was first going. 'She should be around her somewhere. She has her power suppressed but her scent is in the air. She's not too far; I just hope she didn't get lost.'

* * *

><p>Hinata continued her stride in a very narrow alley that was filled with several stores as several different people stood in front of these stores trying to sell their items to those that walked the streets or drove by. A lot of them had stands with their product placed there on clearance or something completely new. After having lost Rin sometime ago, she had decided to walk around, curious about the world she had never seen before.<p>

She could tell that Rin was upset with her because of her actions at the diner and she could also tell that he didn't want to be around her either. At the time, after they left, she followed after him; at first it looked like he was trying to get away from her, and then she figured he just didn't want her close to him. He was in deep thought and he had a very grave and agitated expression on his face. She tried to say nothing until he relaxed but she truly wanted to apologize for upsetting him in the first place.

As she walked on, she couldn't help but look around for anything that would give her some clues on the matter. Maybe something will catch her eye and she'd have a pretty good idea on what she could do for him or even give him. It was kind of hard since she never exactly understood currency; or had any currency at all. Her mother explained some things to her on purchase. And she can recall Rin giving the waitress money for their meal. But she still didn't understand the ways of trade amongst humans. She believed and grew with gifts and giving. Not exchange. So, buying him something, she couldn't do, but maybe she can still get an idea for later.

"If you're looking for something to please your man, step right over here and try our newest product!"

Hinata paused in her step and looked to her right.

"Come, come now! Don't be shy ladies, he will LOVE this smell! Our newest perfume called 'The Everlasting'!"

Hinata smiled. Everlasting? Hmmm, sounded like an idea.

"And if you think that won't be enough for him, trust me; we have many other products that will satisfy his every need! He will love you forever!"

"Forever?" she whispered in question as she found herself suddenly drawn to the woman's words as she walked over to her table.

The woman looked at Hinata in query at first, since she looked young. But then she quickly shrugged it off since selling her product was her priority.

"Why hello there, cutie! Looking for something to satisfy your boyfriend?!" grinned the woman as she held out the small clear heart-shaped bottle filled with her 'Everlasting' perfume smell. Hinata then cocked her head to the side in wonder as she examined the product. She wasn't exactly sure how a liquid smell could make her danna fall for her or satisfy him but again she still couldn't understand the ways of human.

"You say this….will….satisfy him?" the angel asked slowly trying to process this.

The woman nodded quickly. "Yes, it's our newest smell. It's been said to have him on his knees before you, kissing the very ground you walk on!" she smiled proudly. Hinata was still unsure since this was all new to her.

"On his knees?" she thoughtfully said as she looked up to think about it. In her mind, she sprayed the stuff; Rin sniffed the air, dropped to his knees, and kissed the ground she was on, telling her he loved her in a chant over and over and over again. She then made a face…that didn't sound right. It actually sounded more like the smell….hypnotized him.

"What's wrong? Do you not like this?"

"It's…not that. I'm just..new at this is all. I've never shopped before in my life. So it's all very new to me." Explained Hinata as the woman's eyes then sparkled mischievously for this was a target to her. Hinata continued. "I just want to please him is all….not…hypnotize him…."

The fine lady laughed. "Hypnotize? That's one way to put it!" She continued laughing.

Hinata blushed, looking away. "Also….I…have no money…"

The woman paused and her brow rose…'Oh, she _is_ new at this…..Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to help out this **one** time…Never pass up a good deed!'

The woman shook her head and wiggled her eyes brows; leaning in closer. "Well, since you're new at the shopping thing and you need something to please him, how about I give this to you for free." She looked around and then moved even closer to whisper in Hinata's ear. "And I can throw in a little 'outfit' for you too.' Hinata's brows rose together. "Outfit?"

The lady moved away with a purr and wink. "Yes….**out-fit**!" Her wine-colored eyes glimmered mischievously. Hinata was confused. "What kind of outfit?"

The woman wiggled her shoulders in excitement. "You know; an outfit that makes all the men **want** to DIE for you!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "What? I-I don't want him to die!"

The woman laughed. "Oh wow, you **are** new at this! Haha! I don't mean literally sweetie. I mean he'll fall in love as soon as he sees you!"

Hinata blushed at this. "Oh. Um-please excuse me then!" 'Still sounds like hypnotizing…'

The older woman placed down her advertisement as she reached for a red bag on the ground beside her.

"It's okay! Hey, just take this bag and hold on. I will be right back!" She shoved the red-decorated bag in Hinata's hands and scurried off quickly into her clothing store. She came back as fast as she went and shoved a few more things into Hinata's bag. "Now there's the magazine, perfume, some shoes, and an outfit there. Along with a few **extra** things, sweet heart!"

"And…he will like this?" Hinata questioned before she turned to leave. She had to find the boys now since she could sense the worry.

"Yes, girl he will love it!"

"H-hai!" Hinata waved her farewell to the woman, who screamed.."Good luck! Thanks for shopping at Kina's Love!" ...before Hinata turned the corner to locate her group.

'I….hope he likes it. I'm am completely lost… but I believe I can do it….. right? He should like this…..right?' She sighed unsurely. She had a feeling Rin was going to be so much harder to please then what her family made it seem. She only did small things and they agitated him. Why was his temper so short?!

"There you are!" Hinata's thoughts were soon interrupted when she looked to her left to see Naruto, Rin, and Yukio running across the street before they stopped in front of her.

"Where were you?! Why didn't you say anything when you left? I looked everywhere!" gasped Rin trying to catch his breath. Naruto smacked up his head. Rin grabbed it and shot him a hard glare.

"What the fuck?!"

"Shut up! It's your fault you lost her! Not hers!" Naruto walked up to her. "You okay, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai. I saw something. So…" her eyes looked away as she held her bag closer with a blush burning across her perfect cheeks. "I'm sorry; I didn't pay attention Danna-sama!"

Rin glowered at her and she looked away when she realized her mistake. "G-gomen-nasai! I—I"

Naruto shot Rin another glare. And he paused before he could say anything and looked away with a huff.

"Whatever! Again, call me **Rin**!"

"Hai." She spoke softly.. She kept making that same mistake. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the male he so despised. However before he started yet another fight, he felt a warm hand on his.

'Naruto-kun.' She spoke in mind for only him to hear.

'I know.' He did the same.

"Since we're all together now; let's go home. On the way, I will show you the park. I just remembered our father used to take us there a lot. It's a little out of the way, but the distance from home is pretty much the same." Said Yukio with a smile as he walked passed Hinata to walk ahead as the others moved to follow him. Rin walked next to his brother and Naruto walked next to Hinata. She held the bag closer to her chest, hoping no one would notice it.

They continued walking in silence for sometime as they soon made their way out of the city and into a more…silent part of town. Yukio sparked a conversation with his brother as they reminisced on the past about their deceased father and everything they did in this neighborhood when it became more familiar. Naruto wasn't listening; he was looking around the area as Hinata half-listened however her thoughts were still on her bag.

'I wonder if I made the right decision about this. The magazine she gave me did look…' she blushed deeply when random inappropriate images raced through her mind. 'Oh, I hope I do this right!' she closed her eyes tight, blushing harder.

Rin and Yukio continued to converse as Naruto then glanced over at Hinata's expression. He raised a brow and his sapphire-orbs fell on the red bag in her arms.

Curious to see what was there; he smiled slyly as he crept closer before swiftly snatching the bag out of the small girls' arms.

"Hinata, what's in here? You look so nervous!" Hinata's eyes widened; she looked completely shocked that Naruto snatched the bag away from her.

"Naruto-kun, give it back!" she squeaked as her hands grabbed for her bag as she tried to quickly take it out of his grasps. He grinned as he gripped harder. "NO! what'siiiinnheeereee!" He pulled at her bag as Hinata pulled too! "Naruto-kun please!"

They both tugged hard before a glint sparkled in Naruto's eye as he smirked before quickly moving to shove his hand into the bag! Hinata's eyes widened as her entire body turned beet red.

Naruto grabbed the object and pulled it out into the air. "OOH! What might this—" Naruto gasped as he turned the same shade as Hinata with a small bleed to his nose.

He shoved the piece of 'clothing' back in the bag.

He swallowed hard as he looked her in the eye; allowing her to snatch the bag out of his hands as they both stared wide-eyed at eachother. She hid the bag behind her as their breathing quickened.

"I—uh…hope you….know what you're doing!" Naruto barely managed to get out as his body temperature rose and he quickly turned away from her. 'Oh, Kami, I couldn't imagine her wearing that.'

'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.' she held her bag protectively close. 'Naruto-kun saw it!' She held her breath, 'I hope he doesn't have ill thoughts of me?! She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes she would disappear..

Naruto on the other hand, couldn't keep the blush from staining his cheeks. 'God, please tell me she knows what she's doing!'

* * *

><p>Rin let out a deep sigh of relief the moment he dipped into a deep pool of warmth. His entire being was covered except for his head. He closed his eyes and rested back against the large tub wall and moved to cross his arms behind his head. He sighed again, relieved. The hot steamed water worked its magic over his muscles. God, he needed this. Time to himself was a blessing at the moment. He felt so suffocated over Naruto and Hinata's presence; he didn't want to think of the days to follow. He allowed this moment to capture him. A steamed bath was perfect.<p>

"Ah." He sighed once again in pure bliss. He couldn't help but feel free alone in this large washroom. He didn't believe Naruto or Yukio would be disturbing him since they both decided to talk about something he could care less about. What was it? School? He didn't care. He was close to catching up with everyone else so he didn't need to be updated on their recent work. Or maybe they were talking about something else…

His thoughts fell to Hinata. He wasn't sure where she had gone off to. He did notice the little red bag she was carrying. But thought nothing of it until now. The look on her face made him curious as to what she bought. Another thing was the fact that she had_ bought_ something and he didn't even know she _had_ money. If that was the case she could have paid for her own damn meal too; especially after embarrassing him this morning.

He blushed when the incident arose. 'I never want to be seen there again.' "Ugh…"

'Let me stop thinking about her…she brings too much of a headache…' Rin then ducked his head beneath the warm waters, unbeknownst to him, the short sound of a door opening and closing faintly hung in the steamed air. Foot-steps timidly made their way to the large tub, stopping short as if hesitant, before continuing on tipped toes.

Beneath the water, Rin felt it shift; quickly opening his eyes as he realized the motion was not made by him. He immediately regretted doing so as the soap stung; he made his way to the surface, thinking it was his brother.

Hinata slips into the tub on the opposite end unnoticed and Rin surfaces from beneath the water, back turned. He shook his hair and rubbed his eyes and reached for a dry towel he laid beside the tub. He placed it around his neck and continued to rub his eyes to keep the soaped water from burning them any further. "Oi! Yukio?! What did you and the bastard talk about anyway?"

"D-Danna-sama?"

He stiffened, eyes-wide… He slowly…oh so slowly…turned around… Only for his eyes to suddenly bulge from his sockets; choking immediately upon shock.

There Hinata was in all her glorified glory sporting a see-through bikini strap that BARELY COVERED ANYTHING! Rin's nose burst red and immediately flew out of the tub. Caring less….no..NOTHING about him being seen naked. He flew right out of the door screaming as though he'd seen a poltergeist!

Rin ran down the hall as fast as oil catching fire. He couldn't believe it! He didn't believe it! BUT HE BELIEVED IT! The girl was crazy! She was! She had to be! What the hell was she doing!? "AAAAAHHH! AAAHH!"

Down the hall, Yukio and Naruto could be seen walking and talking about cram school, only to stop upon hearing Rin scream his lungs out in bona fide horror. They shared a raised brow and looked behind them…only for a blur to breeze by screaming as it flew down the hall before turning a corner. Both Naruto and Yukio shook themselves off since water got on them from said blur. They shared a look of question.

"What happened?"

Question was answered when her voice filled the halls as she too ran with her arm reached out, they turned to see her.. "Wait, danna-sama! Matte! Da—ah-RIN! Gomen, I—."

She froze when she noticed them and they froze when they looked down at what she was wearing.. She gasped, they jumped. And all three turned red. The boys grabbed for their noses as the girl placed a hand over her mouth from shock. She turned away and ran as fast the wind could take her; speeding away from them as a beam of light.

"Wait! Hinata-chann! Wait!" Naruto came to first from his heart attack but he couldn't keep the blood from flooding his nose as he ran after her. Yukio tried his best too and decided to use his shirt to cover it before it fell to the floor and chose to go the way Rin ran to in order to calm his brother.

What the hell were they doing?

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? Please, can you <em>please<em> open the door?" Naruto rested his head against his friend's door for what felt like ages. The sun had fallen long ago and the angelic girl showed no signs of coming out anytime soon. She didn't say anything and most likely won't until she felt like it. No matter how much Naruto begged for her to let him in and speak to him, nothing. He was met with silence. She didn't even say, 'leave me be'. Just nothing.

'Great.' He was about to give up and let her be until a sniffle sounded form behind the door. He raised a brow. 'Crying? Was she crying?' He pressed his ear against the door to hear another sob and voices. The voices sounded very much like Yukio and Rin. They were arguing. But…why did the voices come from her room? There was no way they were in there with her. So why—

"Hinata hadn't come out of her room since! You embarrassed her. You should go apologize."

"Excuse me, **I** embarrassed **her**?! No-no, she embarrassed ME!"

"Wha—."

"I almost died of lose of blood and a heart attack! The girl is crazy!"

Ball. Crystal ball. She was listening to their conversation through a crystal ball. 'Aw, Hinata you know better than to eavesdr—….no…no..wait..she wanted to know how Rin felt.'

"Crazy? Nii-san she was only—."

"Only what? Only _what_?! Slipping into my tub half-naked! NO, NAKED! I'm supposed to what? _Like it?!_ No! She's crazy if she ever thinks I would be with her in only a DAY! And she barely knows me and she got into my tub! NAKED MIND YOU! **NAKED!**!"

"Nii-san I'm sure she was just—."

"Just what?! Showing herself to me? Expecting me to like it? What?! I'm not like that Yukio. **I have morals**! I would **never **take advantage of a girl! Especially for her body! If she had any respect, she would have at least ASKED ME FOR PERMISSION!"

More sniffling. Naruto frowned as he brought his attention more on the words that were said.

"Calm down, nii-san! Keep in mind that she was brought up a certain way. You just have to teach her differently, that's all. At the very least apologize. I have yet to hear word from Naruto-san. She's most likely still in her room. There's no telling how she feels."

"I don't care about how she feels. If she was supposedly here to change me! Why in the **hell** am I changing _her_? She should be smart enough to know the difference between right and wrong, correct? She should have known better! And I am not going to apologize for _running away_!"

"Nii-san…"

"_Nii-san shit_! I am border lining _hate_ for that girl AND her guardian. Come into my life, do whatever you want, say whatever you want. I'm tired of them both! The—."

And more sniffling. The room grew silent except for the angel's sobs. She must have cut the feed since he heard nothing further of the brothers. Naruto sighed then and turned around to rest his back against the door and slid down to sit on the wooden floor. What was he going to do? What could he say to make her feel better? It was odd to him that Hinata felt embarrassed. But then he understood that her embarrassment lied elsewhere. What could he do or say to make her feel better? He didn't want her to cry. Not so soon. Don't cry. 'Don't cry so soon, Hinata-chan. We haven't been here long enough for you to cry.'

"Please Hinata-chan…remember this morning? Remember you said you'll give it time? Remember?" he sighed in defeat after a few long moments.

"Please Hinata-chan. Don't cry…"

This…only seemed to make her cry harder.

Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Alright, looks like he'd have to have a talk with Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin stomped down the hallway, clad in only a towel, heading back to get his clothes and his weapon. He couldn't believe he forgot his <em>weapon<em>.

"Nii-san! Please try to understand!" his brother trailed after him.

"Understand? Yukio, there is no _understand_. There is no way, to _understand_."

"How can you say that? Come on, just—."

"Drop it!" Rin turned sharply to him. Yukio stopped and the brothers stared each other down. Rin dared him to say another word. Yukio blinked—said nothing and miserably looked away. If his brother said 'drop it' and he **meant** it. He dropped it….

Rin stared at his brother a moment longer in silence, he sighed frustrated; his brow furrowed—turning back around and he froze. Naruto stood before him with his arms crossed and his eyes livid.

"We need to talk! **Now**!"

Rin flinched; gritting his teeth but before he could retort… "Come to the roof! You better not have me waiting."

With that, Naruto left. Pushing past Rin without care and walking past Yukio without a glance. He was serious. The brothers watched him walk away until he was gone. They stood for a few minutes longer trying to figure out what he was going to do. Yeah, he said _talk_ but in translation it meant—_fight_. Or so, they assumed.

'Teh, I'll see him on the roof.'

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the ledge cross-legged, eyes closed—waiting. He took in a calm breathe as he mediated. Pulsating collected energy to remain calm. The last thing he was going to do to Rin was kill him. He didn't want to kill him….yet. If he killed him, he failed his mission; especially if he killed him for no reason; at least an unapproved reason. He was to kill him only if he had no other choice. Rin wasn't too much of a threat that should result in his death. But for, Naruto, he was just as big a threat as Satan. He was his son. He didn't know what he was capable of. Why didn't they just kill him when they had the chance? Neither he nor Hinata would be here if they did. Maybe it would have been better if they were assigned to other stations. Just regular guardians like Sasuke and Neji.<p>

But no, that was never going to happen. Why? Because Satan's son is walking the earth freely and all they were able to come up with to keep him under control was to hand him over an angelic wife. Of all things, that's the best they could do. They could have come up with something better than that. She's sacrificing her life for this fool and all she gets is a 'fuck you'.

'This was supposed to be easy.' Thought Naruto. He opened his eyes—revealing the red that glossed them over. 'This was supposed to be easy.'

"Oi?"

Naruto made no move; having sensed him there earlier. He looked into the night sky further ahead; taking note that it looked much darker than before.

"Alright. If you're not going to talk…." Rin turned around to walk away. "…Than I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

Rin flinched; taking a few steps back. Naruto now stood in front of him, hands in his pockets. The red in his eyes disappeared, only they narrowed dangerously. Rin was surprised, but only for a moment. He took another step back and stayed put; waiting for Naruto to speak. He wasn't sure what Naruto was capable of and it being late, he wasn't going to find out. Right now, he could tell he was seriously trying to talk to him. No room for bullshit. This was a discussion.

"This will be the first and last time I have a talk with you. A serious talk with you. From now on, I will not be so nice or show you any mercy. You so much as cross me, I'll see to it I beat the crap out of you. _Got it_?"

Rin could only raise a brow, holding up a front as fear fluttered his veins. That would be the second time he threatened him and meant it.

"I have a few questions I want to ask you. And _by the gods_, they better have the correct answers or I **will** be interfering far more into your life than I am now. Understood?"

Rin nodded dumbly. As of now, this Naruto was far scarier than he was yesterday. He guessed it had to do with Hinata. He was starting to think that maybe he _should_ apologize. Just to get Naruto off his back.

"First, who is Shiemi? Why do you know her? How long have you've known her? And are the two of you…dating."

Rin's eyes widened; a blush burned his face. This shocked the hell out of him. _What? _"You think I'm dating Shiemi?"

"Just answer the questions."

Rin frowned. Wasn't there another way to say that? "No. We're not dating. I only talk to her. There's nothing behind it. Just…talk. And I've only known her for a few weeks; about a month, or month and a half maybe. I don't know. Yukio's known her for years. And we only know her because her family owns a shop for exorcists. Nothing more."

Naruto raised his brow at this. Really? He could feel a little something there though, Rin wasn't being too straight but he wasn't lying either. He'd accept it.

"Fine, now that my most curious observation is over with, I need to lay some rules with you; whether you like it or not."

Rin growled. He was getting tired of that shit.

"Regarding Hinata, you are to not—by any means—harm her in any way, shape, or form. If I so much as find out that she was hurt by you…"

Rin looked away. Like hurting her was something he wanted to do, _really_? But he understood the warning.

"Also you are to **not** feel her up in public!" this earned Naruto a crossed look. "There are closed doors here, sir. Pick a room!"

"Shut-up!" Rin's veins felt as though they were going to burst through his skin from overload. How much blood must he lose from his nose today? He covered it with his hands. "I get the picture! And I wasn't trying to do anything to her this morning! It was an accident, for the last time!"

"Riiight…"

"Right _shit_! If I really wanted to do something with her, don't you think I would have in the **tub** she decided to _dip_ into without warning!" the memory only served to anger him at the moment. And for reasons unknown, embarrass him. His arms fell to his side and his hands balled into fists. Naruto kept his unmoving stance; hands still in his pocket.

"Yeah, well to me, it's more like you just didn't know what to do…."

"**Shut-up!**!"

Naruto smirked, that was obvious. "Anyway, do try to be kinder to Hinata. She's new at this. It's not like she's _trying_ to piss you off, it's more like she's trying to help."

"Yeah? Well her help **is** pissing me off. When I said, 'get to know', I didn't mean her body!"

"Well what do you expect? She's your wife. You don't seem happy with anything else she does."

"She's only been here a day. What would I possibly _know_ about her pissing me off with **anything** if she's only been here a day?"

"Yeah, but you aren't exactly giving her a chance either."

"What do you want me to do? I don't know her. As I told Yukio, I have to wait and see how she is. But so far, she's done nothing _but_ annoy me."

"Then why don't you explain beforehand what she should be doing instead of waiting for her to figure it out?"

"Because I didn't ask for this!"

"It doesn't matter if you asked for it or not. She's here. I'm here! We're here! Deal with it!"

"And that's all I keep hearing! Deal with it! You have no choice! Just get to know her! Everything will be alright!" he mocked and shouted! "Where's my choice?!"

"Your choice was made the moment you were born!" Naruto yelled back. Rin stilled. 'What?'

"You've made your choice and now we're here! I'm telling you there is no right for you in the matter. Either you deal with it…" Naruto smirked. "…or die."

Rin's eyes widened and he slowly took a step back. He blinked for he knew not of how to think anymore. He didn't know what to think. Did his choice really, truly, not matter. With anything? Like having a wife, being a demon, having to abide by orders his father left him or even obey Mehpisto when he didn't want to? Was his choice…really nothing?

"No! I do have a choice and my choice was to become an exorcist! I _don't_ need a wife to do so! I _don't_ have to listen to my father! And I damn sure _don't_ have to listen to you!" Rin's , new found determination, shined his eyes as he took a step forward and crossed his arms against his chest; challenging Naruto. This made the fox-angel's brow raise.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, damn it! My choice does matter! You know why? Because_ I_ chose to accept this!_ I_ chose to listen to my father!_ I_ chose to go along with this crap because he believed it to be best! _I _don't have to do anything! _I_ chose to!"

The males stared each other down for a moment, before Naruto broke out in a large grin. Now it was Rin's turn to raise his brow.

"About time you showed some back bone. Now I don't have to punch you for making her cry! I was going to get to that, but whatever. You made yourself clear; I was starting to think you were a pushover. Weak, pathetic! But you won't be too bad for Hinata. But again, please be nice to her. I wasn't lying when I said I'd kick your ass. And don't take my death threats lightly. **I** may be the reason you die. And this was supposed to be easy. You make shit so difficult…"

All Rin could do was stare at the blonde angel numbly. He was stuck on…'..making her cry..' Never has he made a girl cry and not feel bad about it later. He made her cry? He didn't mean to make her cry….

"I—I really made her cry?"

Naruto paused, looking at him as though he was searching for something and nodded. "Yeah…she cried..it pissed me off you made her cry. In fact, the first thing I was supposed to do was punch you but decided against it after I meditated._ Although_….I was going to punch you later."

Rin said nothing and looked away at nothing. He didn't mean to make her cry but—

"Apologize. It will make her feel better if you apologized." Naruto said as he too looked to the night's sky.

"No."

His head shot to Rin. Rin was looking to the door and walking towards it. Naruto was more stuck on the 'no' rather than the fact that he was leaving. His brows knitted together. "What do you mean no! You apologize; damn it or I'll **make** you!"

"No! She should learn something! Never go into the tub without asking and damn sure not creeping up on me naked! I don't want to see her and you can't make me!" Rin slammed the door shut before Naruto could retort. He would have gone after him before he made it to the door but sought against it considering he made Hinata a promise. But Rin was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Rin's anger/bipolar issues were getting to him. 'What the fuck! I wasn't done talking to him! _Asshole!_' And here he thought they were getting somewhere! That's the last time he'd meditate over 'talking' to Rin. Maybe he just didn't have the same knack at it like Neji. But he did decide that Rin was going to catch a quick ass-kicking next time!

He shook his head to calm himself and looked to the stars above; he pondered Hinata. Maybe she'll let him see her. He wanted to talk to her. He didn't want her thinking things. He knew how she kept so much to herself that he didn't want her negative thoughts to ensue her. She was a very powerful girl. If her mind turned dark…..

"No." he was going to go talk to her. He quickly walked to the ledge and jumped off as though he was diving into a pool. He flew down the side of the home; falling past five floors before making a sudden stop in front of the only window that held a faint glow. He could tell the light was on, only the window's white curtain made it softer. He floated there a moment, hesitant; before reaching to place his hand on the glass. He moved closer into a crouch and placed his other hand on the sill.

He listened a moment; waiting to hear any more signs of crying and flinched when he heard laughing. Confused, his brows knitted together and he moved closer to place his ear against the glass as well.

"What….is this?" He spoke softly. He could hear Hinata speak as though she was speaking with someone else.

"I understand…this is just so hard for me…I don't…understand him. I thought if I_ tried_ _something_, he would…well…like it."

A heavenly laugh was heard. And it obviously didn't belong to Hinata..

He perked up! 'That was—." He quickly tapped his knuckle against the glass repeatedly. He was met with silence for a moment before small fingers could be seen gripping the edge of the thin white-material and being moved aside for a full view of Hinata's face. Naruto smiled a pleading smile to finally be let in her room. Hinata smiled back and moved to open her window.

"I was just…checking to see if you were okay.." Naruto said as he leapt into the room. Hinata closed the window behind him and moved to sit on her bed next to the very being Naruto stood grinning at.

"I'm fine." Naruto nodded in recognition; still staring at the being before him. Of course she was fine now. Her familiar was here.

"Mira! Why don't you look **divine** tonight! I haven't seen you in ages!" His grin broadened with open arms. The small white unicorn smiled from where she laid. She wasn't the most traditional unicorn that was normally depicted by many across the world. Her mane and tail was as dark as space itself with, what looked like, colorful stars and galaxies spread throughout. Her eyes were pupil less, only the solid color of gold; taking the shape of ovals. Her horn was very long and thick upon her forehead and looked like a fine shaped diamond. Her hooves were golden and her wings were made of crystal light; luckily she had them folded. It looked as though she had no wings at all. They were very powerful when spread. Unicorns were stunning and brilliant! They were very loyal and powerful beings. Even after growing up surrounded by them, Naruto could never stop his gawking.

"Ah, Naruto-san. You look well. Where is Kurama?" Voice so soft and so heavenly; Naruto was caught up in a trance.

"He's…" He looked up in wonder since that was a very good question. He hadn't thought about it himself. The last time he saw his familiar was a month ago. He also had no reason to summon him or did he care to. Kurama would come to him when he felt like it. "…somewhere. He's somewhere."

"You haven't the slightest clue, do you Naruto-san?"

"Nope."

This made the unicorn laugh. Naruto melted, he loved unicorn laughs.

"Naruto-kun? Was there something else you wanted?" He snapped to attention, looking over at Hinata. She was resting her head against her familiar with a small smile. Naruto blushed.

"Ah! Yes, as I said, I just came to see…if you were..alright after…" He looked away when the memory returned to him; he blushed. "Uh…yeaahh… and you said you were fine…soo." He didn't know what to say now. The unicorn's presence was breathtaking.

"Hai, I'm fine now. If you want, Mira promised to tell me an ancient story, like at home, you can join us."

"Yes." Lightening fast, he was beside her, legs crossed and smiling. He loved stories. Hinata and Mira shared a laughed. Naruto purred, his tail unraveling itself from his waist to dance in eagerness.

"Okay…" The two angels looked to the unicorn with shinned eyes. She always had their undivided attention. "Once there was a powerful king…."

* * *

><p>The next morning came and went as the afternoon rolled by. Yukio had finally found some time to assist both Hinata and Naruto with a tour of the school's ground as he promised. He walked them through the courtyard, the classrooms, the dining hall, entrance hall, and the cram school's halls. He explained to them each professor, what they would be learning if they already didn't know(he assumed they did), and what is required to pass. He wasn't exactly sure if they needed to be tested but he was going to treat them the same as he did everyone else since it was only fair.<p>

They now stood in the courtyard in front of the school's gates. As usual, he did a review to see if they understood how to get around the school on their own. He ws sure to mention that he and Rin will help them tomorrow in order for them to know exactly which class to go to first and so on. He also explained that everyone had a uniform but he wasn't sure when they would be provided with one. He'd have to ask the president when he got the first chance.

"I'm sure he'll be able to give you a uniform at some point. He never did tell me when. Once our missions begin, you'll be required to wear one."

Naruto and Hinata both nodded. "Okay, so when will that be? Like the missions and crap?" asked Naruto and Yukio was quick to answer.

"We will begin missions very soon. After everyone passes, and hopefully everyone **will** if they were paying an ounce of attention in class, the will be a test for you all to take in order for you to be given missions. You must all first be esquires to obtain them."

"So, you're saying everyone has to pass this test in order to become an…esquire?"

"Yes, you will not be given missions until you are classed as esquire. Right now, everyone starts as page and work their way up based on their abilities."

"And we _haaave_ to do this?" Naruto rolled his eyes, if anything he and Hinata were stronger than their paladin. Why did they agree to this? Oh right…._Rin_!

"As required in cram school. Yes." Yukio left no room for argument. He was in sensei-mode. He was always serious in sensei-mode.

"And we have to wear those uniforms. At least tell me we don't _have_ to!" now that Naruto thought about it, when they first arrived he took note of the uniform. The males wore black and the girls wore pink. He did notice that it was in their own way(more for the girls' that anything.) But did they **have** to? The males' uniform wasn't too bad but the females…..He looked to Hinata and imagined her wearing it….

He shook his head. "Oh no. Oh no. Hinata can't wear that shit! Most of her clothes go past the knee…that **skirt **only covers to the_ thigh_! Not even the **mid**-thigh! You really think I want her walking around where you can see…." His eyes widened when realization hit and he gasped. She needs clothes! She needs _underwear_ clothes! She didn't have any panties, damn it! **She needs it!**

Yukio and Hinata both blushed at the similar things and it wasn't from what Naruto was getting at. Yukio tried his best to forget yesterday but Naruto's words _did _make him think about earlier today…. His brother was MIA ever since he awoke this morning. He wasn't sure WHERE he had gone at all. He didn't even speak other than a 'Hello' and 'I'm going out.' He also passed on breakfast, heading out the door as fast as he could before anyone, even Naruto, could stop him. He questioned how Hinata felt about it, but speaking to her at breakfast, she didn't seem fazed at all. At least she didn't _seem_ fazed. There's still the aspect that she didn't come out of her room until this morning. When he returned, he planned on asking him what his problem was. Although….he had a pretty good guess; and that's what led to** this** thinking….

Before he could stop it, a memory of yesterday flashed through his mind. "Oh, God!" his face turned a pure shade of crimson as he turned away to look at nothing. His glasses steamed over because of his heat. 'I wish, I hadn't seen that. It makes it so hard to keep a straight face when talking to Hinata-san now. So hard. I barely managed through breakfast.'

"You okay?!" came Naruto's question as Yukio snapped his head to him. He could see Naruto sweat-drop at this and Hinata looked away when her blush deepened.

She knew what he was thinking.

And Yukio blushed all the more. "Oh-Uh.." He cleared his throat and tried his best to relax. "Yes, I was just….Uh…" He looked away. "..thinking."

"Okay." Naruto chuckled- grinning. 'I know what you're thinking.'

Hinata gave a silent sigh. Why do things happen to her? And just when she thought she got over it after summoning Mira to stay up with her last night.

Yukio cleared his throat and shook his head to clear his mind.. "Okay, anyway, I'm sure the..uh—." What were they talking about again? He looked to Hinata….and blushed again. He looked away! 'Ugh! Looking at her is so hard! He made it his goal to not look at her for the rest of the day because of last night! He didn't think it would be **that **hard!'

"Okay, so is this it? Is there anything else we need to know?" came Naruto's voice, which again, broke him out of thoughts.

"Ah, yes well—l."

"**Where is my pet?!" **All three looked up to see Mephisto floating above them before the demonic president 'poofed' to their right; standing next to them with a very deep frown upon his impish features.

Naruto grinned. Yukio looked confused and Hinata blinked.

"Where is my pet?" Mephisto growled; repeating himself, giving Naruto his strongest glare. Naruto, unfazed, smiled brightly to him.

"You mean Ukobach?" Mehpisto's growl deepened, Yukio looked to him in question, and Hinata stood looking away to somewhere. She apparently didn't seem to care about the matter.

"Ukobach?" asked Yukio as he looked between a smiling Naruto and a scowling Mephisto. "What is Ukobach?"

Mephisto made no move to answer as he held his gaze upon Naruto.

Naruto's smile widened as he answered for him. "Remember the thing in the kitchen I mentioned yesterday?"

Yukio nodded.

"Yes, well apparently he belonged to your leader."

Yukio frowned again at the term 'leader'. That was the second time he referred to Mephisto as his 'leader'. He was not his 'leader'! He decided to ignore that.

"Oh? What was he doing in the kitchen?"

"Cooking your food."

"Oh okay." Nodded Yukio smiling; until it clicked to him; his eyes widened. "_What?"_

"Yeah, I assumed you didn't know! I told you Hinata!" The said girl smiled and walked away to stay out of this. Yes, Naruto was right. Not that she doubted him, but he was right. 'Ah…I'll look at the clouds.'

"Where is he?!" Mephisto got up to his face. Both males at a standoff. Naruto was grinning his whiskered-face grin and Mephisto was scowling his demonic scowl.

"Somewhere."

"Where?!" Mephisto was losing his patience with this boy. If he didn't tell him where he was…

"Now calm down, **demon**. I don't want to _fight_ you on the matter but **I will**!" Naruto crossed his arms; still grinning and Mephisto's eyes narrowed. Should he or should he not _choke_ him? The sky around them darkened and thundered boomed the air. Yukio looked up and backed away. Okay, so this meant his president was angry. Truly angry. And only Naruto seemed to be the one to make him so angry so quickly. Hinata only blinked when she noticed the clouds change. She'll just wait for them to come back.

"Fine." Mephisto backed away and the sky turned back to normal. Naruto nodded, being unfazed by him; this impressed Yukio. And then it made him evaluate himself. Hinata smiled again and stared above her brightly.

"Your 'pet', as you put it, it back home. He is in Gehenna and he is to never return again _unless_ you go get him." This earned Naruto yet, another, growl from the president. Who asked him to do that?

"And before you say anything, I did it because he _had no place there_!" Now Naruto seethed. He knew the **real** reason Mephisto had him there. It was plainly obvious. And since Mephisto was a smart male, he backed off. He didn't want to reveal his face..so soon.

"Very well…." He looked away with a glint in his eyes and smirked his trademark mischievous smirk. "I understand. And I will see the three of you….later."

With that, he was gone. Yukio sighed in relief. He has never been so shaken by Mephisto before; these angels brought the worst out of him.

'More like Naruto-san brought the worst out of him.' He thought with a sigh; watching as Naruto tip-toed to Hinata and tickled her; she laughed running away from him playfully as he chased her. He shook his head. They didn't make sense to him; serious one minute and happier than skittles the next. They were living proof of the Ten Commandments.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?! I'm ready to go!"

* * *

><p>"Rin? I have a question to ask you."<p>

Rin looked up from where he was crouched. He was placing another flower in the dirt before patting the ground gently with the back of a small shovel when Shiemi suddenly called him. He chose to visit her today to get away from the atmosphere at his home. He didn't feel like seeing Naruto or Hinata. And since he didn't feel like taking a forever walk, he chose to visit the blonde-girl. She was doing her daily chores with her garden and asked if he wanted to help.

"Hmm? What is it?" he moved on to the next hole that was already dug since Shiemi came up with a plan to make this go faster. He planted and she dug. He refused to touch cow shit; that yellow stuff she pours into the ground, cow dung. He said she could do it. The shit stunk; he made the mistake of touching it when he first met her. He won't make the same mistake. As he moved along, nii would provide him with the types of flowers to be planted and Rin would pick them off his belly.

Shiemi was crouched a few ways away from him as she dug a hole with her small shovel. The bucket of cow dung lay beside her along with other tiny green men helping her dig the hole with others providing her with more cow dung.

"Is Yuki-chan okay? He looked very upset in class. I've never heard him yell so angrily before. Is something bothering him?"

Rin paused a moment. But he didn't make it known since he continued on his task. He was a little surprised she asked. Normally she would talk about different flowers and wondering when she'd be able to see the Garden of Amahara herself someday. And there were even times she'd talk about class. Asking about her brother was normal too but asking about how he felt with this particular situation he was in, wasn't something he'd be able to explain. And it kind of pissed him off she mentioned him. He knew her admiration of his brother. He didn't sit well with him.

"Ah…yeah…He's fine. He..just needed some space. Some time away from class. He'll be alright."

Shiemi nodded and said nothing, taking note that he wasn't as chirpy as he usually was; or silly even. She liked when he would grin stupidly at something or clumsily try to help her around the garden. Something was amiss today. She did hear about what happened Friday on the bridge. But she wasn't going to mention that to him. After all, she wasn't supposed to know. If she could, maybe she could get him to open up about it. Weren't they friends?

"Are you okay, Rin?"

He blinked when she asked if he was okay. He paused a moment to collect his thoughts, but chose against telling her since she didn't know much. He continued digging the dirt with his garden-gloved hands. "I'm fine..I….just felt like visiting…that's all."

Shiemi didn't buy that but she didn't want to pry either. If he came to visit than he came to visit. She wasn't going to question him anymore.

"Okay."

"So **this** is where you were! I recognize that stench anywhere!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"What?!"

A laugh sounded from the steps to Shiemi's home and both she and Rin looked up from their project. All the green man spirits disappeared upon sighting them. Even nii was suddenly gone. Shiemi would have questioned this if her eyes weren't glued to their very appearance. All thought process shut down upon their sight. Shiemi's eyes sparkled with her mouth agape in awe. They were beautiful! She couldn't understand why! They were just so…sooo…

"OI!? Shiemi?!" Rin looked to her and waved his gloved hand in front of her eyes. "Hey, Shiemi?! Shiemiii?!"

"Nii-san! What are you doing here?" came Yukio from behind the angel's as he quickly walked up to him; peering down, looking from both him and Shiemi. "We went back to the house and you weren't there."

"So what? I don't have a right to go out without telling you?!" Rin shot his younger twin a glare before going back to frowning at Shiemi's state. He was about to shake her awake. Yukio would have retorted but he looked at Shiemi as well and noticed her gaze went right through him and turned to look where she was staring.

"Oh right! Shiemi-san. This is Hinata-san and Naruto-san. They're your new classmates for cram school!" smiled Yukio; emphasizing his hand to them. Naruto and Hinata both walked up with shared smiles as Shiemi; without thinking, slowly got up to greet them properly.

"H-H-H—." her voice faded away. She just couldn't get it out. She did bow to them…twice. And now she looked to them in utter fascination. Naruto half-smiled and sweat-dropped. Hinata gave her a soft smile with a bow of her own.

"It's nice to meet you." Came Hinata's sweet voice that made Shiemi blush; the stars in her eyes sparkled all the more. 'Awww, kawaii.'

Rin scowled at the way she was acting. Yukio blushed. Yeah, he understands how she feels. He thought the saaame way.

"Aren't they pretty Shiemi!" came her mother's voice from inside the house! "Especially Naruto-san! He's so handsome! Perfect for you Shiemi!"

Shiemi turned red. Naruto blushed. Yukio laughed. Hinata giggled and Rin's scowl deepened. 'What the fuck?!'

"H-H-Hai!" she finally said something and she could hear her mother laugh. "Awww, Shiemi!"

"You!" Naruto pointed to Rin; who raised his brow at him. "Why didn't you leave a note?" his eyes widened when he realized he had to be careful with what he said. This girl wasn't supposed to know they all lived together; as with everything else. "I mean, Yukio was worried!"

Rin scoffed. "Yeah right, more like y—!" his eyes widened when Yukio covered his mouth. Rin had a big mouth and didn't know how to keep it from running when he got going. Especially around Naruto it seemed.

"Uh, Shiemi-san! Sorry to steal him from you, but we'll be leaving now! We'll see you in the morning okay?!" Rin growled at him when Yukio pulled him along to leave; keeping his mouth covered the entire way out the gate. Shiemi watched them go, confused for a moment and looked to Naruto and Hinata as they both quickly bowed to her to follow.

"Nice, meeting you Shiemi! Uh…see you in class!" Naruto grinned walking away with his hand over Hinata's shoulder. She smiled to Shiemi and bid her farewell as they all soon left. Shiemi couldn't help but to stand there and watch them go in a dream-like state.

'Wow…they were so pretty!'

Once she was sure they were gone after having stood there for a few minutes, something dawned upon her as she looked around her colorful garden. Not only did it look brighter but…something was amiss.

"Where's my green men?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: And they are Perfect, Popular, and Everything!<strong>_


	5. Perfect, Popular, Everything

_**Naruto and Hinata finally attend school with Rin; waiting around for him between classes. How will the schools richest and smartest students take to the presence of these angelic beings? How will the cram school students react to them as well? Oh how hard it is for both Rin and Yukio this time around.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: And They Are Perfect, Popular, and Everything<em>**

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the large school known as True Cross Academy; waiting in the large courtyard for Rin and Yukio to finish their normal high school classes before starting the cram school's classes. Well at least the class that starts with Yukio. They haven't attended the earlier cram classes. Yukio explained to them that it would be easier to start with his class and get the other classes another time.

The sun was bright and warming as Hinata smiled upon it. Her pale eyes roamed around the area as she watched the sun's rays glisten upon everything it touched. From the school's buildings to the school yard's trees, she watched everything with her smile so bright. As well as observing the area around her. There were many things she had not first noticed when they have arrived just a couple of days ago. She took this wait as an opportunity to fully examine her surroundings. Even when Yukio showed them around just yesterday, she merely glanced at things. Now, she took the time to remember everything.

Naruto on the other hand, again became impatient. He stood in front of the large staircase; that must have lead to the main halls; and frowned as his gaze went up higher and higher. His scowl deepened as he observed the actual size of the school.

"Sheesh, can this school get any bigger!? I think it's ridiculous how big it actually is! How many students even attend? I mean, come on. Really?" he was half-speaking to himself and to Hinata. "Eh, Hinata-chan?...Hinata-chan?" However, since she didn't answer him right away, he turned his head to look at her, only to see that her mind was again, lost within the sun and radiance.

He shook his head and turned back to frown some more at the building. This was becoming a routine with each passing day. 'Figures, she'd space off as soon as she stops to stare at _anything _shiny!' He rolled his eyes again. 'I guess she just can't help it since we are no longer at home. That place is surrounded by light. Even as the sun falls and the night takes over, the moon shines brighter than anywhere else on the planet.'

He sighed and then turned away from the staircase and moved to sit on a bench closest to him, crossing his arms and resting his head back to stare into the large day's star himself. 'I guess….I can understand why she can't help it.' He blushed faintly as he continued to stare in the light. 'It always feels so nice.' He smiled softly. So warm.

Hinata giggled softly when she glanced over at Naruto. She heard what he said, she just didn't answer as quickly as he wanted her to. Like always. She knew he would assume that she would never hear him. There were times she didn't; however, there were _many_ times she did. But he didn't seem to care too much, so neither did she.

She turned her gaze back towards the sun. 'I hope today is a better day. Danna-sama.' She sighed as her gaze fell towards the school before she moved to walk over to where Naruto was seated. 'He is…..always…._always_…angry with me.' She thought as she took a seat next to Naruto; whom didn't budge an inch, he knew it was her.

Hinata folded her hands in her lap as she patiently waited for the bell. She couldn't help but worry a little for how the day with Rin would turn out. It would all depend on her actions she guessed. He coached her all morning before he left on how to NOT, **_ABSOLUTLY NOT_**(as he put it) call him _Danna-sama_. She wasn't even to make hint that they lived together or so much as talk to each other. He didn't want her to make any mistakes during cram school. He told her to sit away from him. Not speak to him. Nothing. No acknowledgment. He told her its fine to wait for him between classes but **only** to help her get around. Other than that, once she knew her way around school, he told her she was on her own. He didn't want anyone thinking they were together until **he** made it clear.

What she didn't tell him...she would listen if she wanted to. She hadn't been here a week and she already felt disrespected. She would do what she could within reason. If she was being disobedient, so be it. After the other day, she didn't know what to think of him exactly. She thought she did nothing wrong. Or maybe...

...it's because she didn't ask for permission.

She looked up once she heard the bell ring.

'Oh!' Another thought dawned on her. Something Rin said before he left out the door.

"_And don't forget to wear something **normal**! **Look normal**!"_

Hinata then looked up thoughtfully. She still couldn't fully understand what that meant. She thought the clothes Naruto and her wore ARE normal. No one seemed to look at them strangely the other day. And if they did…well…she didn't pay much attention. But what was considered normal by human standards? She pondered more as she stood up when she noticed Naruto stand up and students began to flock the large courtyard.

'Do we look normal today?' Hinata looked over to Naruto, looking him up and down as she observed his attire and his hair. His hair was usual, spikes in every direction. His clothing was all white like hers; his pants and sleeveless top. His wristband was a golden color with a red incantation on it—where she assumed was the summoning for his weapon—and his short top gladiator-like sandals were golden as well. He also wore a golden ring. She knew what that was for.

She then looked down at her attire, completely missing all the chattering that sparked around them as the courtyard continued to fill. Today, she wore a long sleeved dress that covered her arms straight to the knuckles of her hands. The hem reached just past her knees with its skirt neatly pleated as a large hood fell down her mid back. Her shoes weren't sandals today as they had been, they were instead golden flats; along with a golden wristband she wore on her right wrist. Only hers held a crystal-like flower with a tiny-golden orb floating within. Since she knew it would look strange to the human eye, she disguised it as a solid flower as though it was an accessory. In reality, it was a weapon her father had given her. This was the first day she chose to bring it out since she believed now would be a time as any to truly be on guard for danger. Naruto had believed this as well since he too, brought his weapon for summoning. The past couple of days were different for them; they were on guard however not as strongly as now. The school itself…disturbed them.

Nevertheless, as the pale-eyed girl looked herself over twice, she did hope they looked normal. She did think of her hair and changed it slightly. She kept her bangs only she braided her hair into one large braid that fell down her back and reached just past her rear. Her ribbon placed neatly at its end to keep it tight. She just hoped this is what Rin considered as…..normal. She…..still couldn't comprehend what that meant.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up from observing her clothing to see Naruto looking her in the eye with bright-sapphire delight. She blinked.

"Hai?"

"You, uh….notice the looks we're getting?" Naruto asked as his eyes roamed to his left to see a large group of people whispering and staring at them…in...what looked like…surprise.

Hinata's eyes roamed to his direction curiously as she too saw a group of students whispering and talking amongst themselves as they stared at the angelic pair. She blinked and then decided to look ALL around them.

And as she did…..every single student whispered, talked, stared, and even looked curiously towards the two standing by the bench.

'Oh no….do we not look normal?' Hinata thought as Naruto looked around with her before he stopped to move closer to her ear.

"Um, I think we have the attention of the entire school. At least…the ones outside, that is."

Hinata sulked slightly. That's just great. What would her Danna say now?

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. We're supposed to stand here and wait for Yukio and your husband to come out of class. They…should be here soon."

"Yes but.."

"Hey."

The angels looked to their left to see a male student and a female student slowly move to approach them. Each person stilled and watched as they did.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied with a raised brow. Curious as to what the boy was going to say. Only the girl decided to speak.

"Um, are…are you two….new?"

Hinata stood closer by Naruto as he smirked. "Yeah. Why?"

The girl blushed when Naruto spoke to her, so much so the male spoke. "Well, uh…everyone was wondering since we could see you through the window in class. Even the teachers were curious as to who you were. You just seem…so…so.."

"Different." Another female student spoke and this came from behind them as Hinata and Naruto half-turned to look at her.

'Different?' the angels thought. They then looked around again. Yes, everyone looked at them as though they were different.

'So we stand out.' Naruto thought. 'I swear I just don't understand how.'

"How? How do we look? Do we not look normal?" Hinata spoke this time, much to Naruto's surprise. 'What Rin said must be getting to her.'

The girl's cheeks turned a shade of pink. 'Her voice, it's so soft.' "Uh, hai. You look normal. D-Demo, you just look so…."

"Bright." Another male student walked up. The angels' turned to look at him too. 'Bright?' they thought.

"Yes, you look so bright. So different. I've never seen anyone look this way. Even if you look normal. But.."

"Your brightness is so warming." Another female spoke. Only she was in the crowd that slowly moved towards them.

"So welcoming too." Another male.

"I love looking at you."

Before they knew it, the chatting and whispering became loud and incoherent as the students made their way towards a stunned Naruto and Hinata as they moved closer together.

"You two just seem so ideal!"

"So neat!"

"He is so cute!"

"She's hot!"

"No, she's beautiful!"

"Gorgeous!"

"I love his hair!"

"I love her hair!"

"They're like angels."

"I wonder if he's single."

"I wonder if she's single."

"Or maybe they're going out."

"Awww, cute couple."

"Adorable."

The scattered chatter continued as Hinata and Naruto stood completely surrounded by students asking so many different questions and giving so many different compliments. They truly didn't know what to say. Naruto kind of liked this; this meant he was going to be popular at school. He grinned brightly at the thought of girls flocking him every day and males wanted to be like him, cherishing the very land he walked on. He could get used to this.

Hinata on the other hand, didn't mind_ some_ attention. But this was _too much_ attention. So many different people were speaking to her all at once. Asking her so many different things, she didn't know how to answer them all. Especially when one person asked a question and the next person soon after asks another question, she isn't even given the chance to speak.

What was she going to do? She couldn't even move since people were all around them. It was like the entire school decided to speak with them all at once. What was going on? She then looked to Naruto for help, only to see that he was enjoying this.

"Hey, hey ladies. Relax. There is more than enough Naruto to go around. Trust me." He winked, grinning brightly as the girls around him squealed.

"AAH, he's so cute!"

"Your name's Naruto?!"

"I love it!"

"Heh-heh." He sweat-dropped then. Hinata looked away since she was still being bombarded with a barrage of questions—unknowing of what to do. She wasn't like Naruto. She couldn't handle so much, Rin was a job enough. All of these students around her, majority she realized was male, would also be a challenge for her. Especially since some of them were constantly asking her name and constantly asking her if she was taken and if she would like to go out. 'Whatever that means.' She thought as she smiled shyly towards them.

"Neh, Neh? How come you're not speaking?" A random male asked. Hinata's blushed deepened before she too, sweat-dropped. Naruto's ears then perked up and he looked to Hinata to see her mild discomfort. 'That's right; she's not used to this.'

"Excuse me, but we have to get going!" said Naruto brightly as he grabbed Hinata by her waist, she looked at him, startled for a moment since she didn't expect him to act so quickly—before he leapt into the tree that wasn't set far from the bench. Everyone gapped at them, shocked, as all eyes looked to see where they landed. Naruto held Hinata close, standing on a large branch, as he smiled at everyone below him; clearing his throat for a speech.

'Oh no.' Hinata thought, looking away. All was soon silent as they waited for Naruto to speak.

"Well, since everyone seems interested in whom we are. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And this is my good friend Oku-uh…" Naruto paused a second when he realized he almost made a huge slip up. Sweating slightly as his eyes glanced down towards Hinata's face to see she stared at him wide-eyed. He mumbled an 'oops' and 'sorry' before continuing. "Hyuuga Hinata! We are new transfers to the school. We hope to be welcomed here! We hear it's a good school. Sooo…" His eyes roamed….he didn't really know what to say. "Um…If you have any questions, PLEASE…ONE AT A TIME! We cannot answer you with everyone talking. There is like a hundred of you. Thank goodness it's not the whole school. That would be thousands. Now please, one at a time."

A girl raised her hand.

"Hai?" asked Naruto.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto blushed and blinked at this. "No…I don't. Why?"

A lot of the girls squealed, giggled and grinned at this. Whispering to each other.. "He doesn't have a girlfriend. .Chance." "Oh he is so mine."

Naruto then rolled his eyes. "Okay….next question."

"Hinata, do you have a boyfriend?" Hinata turned her head to look at the male. Before she could answer, Naruto answered for her. "No, and she is not looking either." Hinata snapped her head to him. Why did he just say that?

"Hey, I asked her."

"I don't care who you're asking. I'm going to answer." Replied Naruto darkly. Some males stepped back at this—startled. The girls only giggled, squealed, and blushed some more.

"Well…can she speak?"

"Obviously, she spoke earlier but I will still answer for her."

"Well that's not fair, you speak—" Naruto didn't even let the male finish before he interrupted him. "You know what, no more questions. We have to go!"

The crowd 'aww'd and heey'd' Naruto didn't care. As soon as he said this, he pulled Hinata closer to him again and leapt off the tree and over the crowd on to the other side of the courtyard, landing with ease.

"Wow!"

"Oh my god! He's fast!"

"And strong too!"

"He's so smooth!"

"How'd he do that?"

Naruto then let go of Hinata and grabbed her by her hand. "Let's go!" Before Hinata could answer he took off with her. Only then did the crowd shake off their surprise with several shouts of "Hey!" before they all took off after them. "Wait!"

"I need to look at you more!"

"Where are you going?!"

"Class isn't for another ten minutes!"

"Come on, I had more questions for Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sped up. "Oh man, what's up with these students? I mean really, do we look that special?" He said as he quickly turned an open corner that lead into the school's halls with Hinata in tow.

"Naruto-kun! What about Danna-sama?!"

Naruto then looked behind him, past Hinata, to see several students turn the corner they just turned; all of them shouting and squealing; running at top speed. Luckily they were faster…but…that was a bit much. Naruto then turned back to look in front of him.

"Hinata-chan! We will have to find him later! I don't…" Naruto paused still running as his nose caught a familiar scent in the air. "Whelp, the moment we turn this next corner, we will see him. I recognize that stench anywhere."

"Naruto-kun!"

He laughed in response.

Naruto then sped up faster, Hinata speeding up with him. Surprisingly the crowd behind them was gaining, and soon they turned the next corner, there he was. Rin, Yukio, and….Shiemi?

"Yukio! What's the fastest way to get to those cram school classrooms? We don't have much time!" Naruto's voice held a certain urgency that was sensed by all three figures that stopped to look at the pair running in their direction at top speed.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Don't you see us running? You ever heard of the saying 'if someone is running away, you run too'?!" shouted Naruto as he and Hinata came closer to the three that still made no move.

"What's going on? Why are you running?" asked Yukio. He expected the two to stop in front of them but when they kept on running, his eyes widened, and he quickly moved out of their way as they shot passed them. Almost knocking both Rin and Shiemi over.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" shouted Rin in surprise. Angels were running away…..from what?

"Why don't you wait and see since you're too dumbstruck to move?!" yelled Naruto before making a very sharp turn to the next corner. Rin watched as Hinata looked at him before disappearing into the next open hall, her long braid could be seen following behind her.

"What the—" Yukio started only to pause as he could feel the earth move beneath them. Shiemi looked in the direction Naruto and Hinata left from. She became slightly afraid as the sound grew louder and louder. Rin looked where his brother and Shiemi were looking with a strange expression. The next thing they knew, before they could react. A large crowd of students, all turned that corner, screaming and shouted for the two angelic beings that just passed.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan!"

The twin's breath caught in their throat, Shiemi froze. The twins quickly backed up. Yukio noticed Shiemi was not moving and made a grab for her. And soon all three shot down the hall in the same direction Naruto and Hinata went; slight panic coursing through their veins as they ran at top speed.

"What the hell did you two do?!" the twins shouted, running as if their lives were on the line, with their eyes half out their skulls; finally catching up with the two enough to scream at them.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "All we ever do is stand there and sparkle! What do you mean!?"

"Yeah? Why don't you ever stand there and _fade_?!" screamed Rin as his speed picked up faster than Yukio's did.

Naruto scowled. **"Shut the fuck up!"**

"Naruto-kun!"

"Come on, we have to get to the entrance hall of the cram school! We are almost there!" yelled Yukio, trying his best to catch up. He was being held back by Shiemi since she was always dressing in that cursed kimono.

Shiemi looked behind her to see a few students catching up to them. All the looks she could see ranged from hearts in the eyes to determination as all of the students continued to yell words she couldn't understand since they were all speaking at once.

She looked back to Yukio and took notice that he moved his other arm to reach into his pocket, she could hear the sound of keys jingling around and she guessed he was searching for the key.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Nani?!" He managed as he looked both in front of him and behind her, searching for his key blindly.

"The closest door is to the next left, right?!"

Yukio thought about this and looked ahead, the hall very familiar to him. He then nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-san! Hinata-san! Turn to the first corner on the left. It will lead you back in the courtyard and straight ahead; there will be a door behind a few trees!"

"Got it, Yukio!" Naruto nodded before taking the next sharp turn with Hinata and following his instruction. Rin was going to complain about them not waiting for them, but then he decided it best to just grab his brother and pull him along as fast as he could since he could clearly see Shiemi was holding him back.

Yukio looked ahead running, he made a strange face when he saw his brother turn around, run to them, grab his arm he had in his pocket, and pulled him with a force so strong, Shiemi lost her footing and flew down the hall with Yukio still holding her hand.

"Nii-san! You're going too fast!" Yukio screamed as Shiemi screamed herself at this top speed she was not used to. Especially since her entire being was in the air. The only thing keeping her from flying away was Yukio's hand.

"Yeah, well you're taking too long! Especially because of Shiemi, at this speed we will have enough time to open the door and get on the other side before they see us!" Rin had already turned the corner and he could see Naruto and Hinata a distance away standing in front of the oddly-shaped door.

Rin quickly sped up, dust flying behind him, he could hear some students, which ran faster than others, pause to cough and choke because of the dust—before he finally ran through the trees and came to a sudden halt, that made Yukio _almost _lose his footing before he fell on his face, luckily he caught himself, accidentally letting go of Shiemi's hand as she flew towards the grass. The landing would have been hard; however Naruto caught her arm before she fell.

"You okay?" he asked her with his whiskered-face grin, pulling her to stand correctly. She looked to him panting slightly for she lost her breathe; she was obviously out of shape; before she finally took in one big breathe and sighed deeply before looking to him thankfully. "Hai, I'm fine. Thank you very much."

He nodded, as Rin rolled his eyes after he too caught his breathe. 'Teh, she didn't thank me. I'm the one that got them here.' He thought as his brow slightly furrowed. Sending Naruto a glare. Naruto noticed this, and grinned sunshine.

'HA! Bastard!'

Rin's frown deepened. He growled but before he said anything, he felt a touch at his shoulder. His head snapped to his left to see Hinata smiling softly.

"Are you okay?"

His expression, only slightly, relaxed. He turned his head away from her in a stubborn manner; along with a faint blush after the memory of the other day flashed through his mind. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Hai."

"Damn it, which one is the key!" said Yukio as he fidgeted around with the key holder that held several different types of the same looking key. 'Why at a time like this I leave the single key in my drawer? Why?'

They all looked at him.

"Wait, you can't find the key?" Naruto asked.

"Give me a sec, it's here." Replied Yukio as he flew through several different keys.

"There they are!" They could hear a female student say this before they all turned to see the large crowd finally turn that corner and run a top speed to get to them. They all flew closer to the door with Yukio urgently trying to look for the key.

"Yukio! Hurry up before they get here!" Rin's eyes were wide. He was starting to panic since he didn't know what to do with a crowd of 'crazy' people either.

"Yes, now would be the time to make this quick!" said Naruto with widened eyes as well.

"I'm trying damn it, I can't think straight with you rushing me!" said Yukio, Naruto could see the crowd getting closer. He had enough.

"You know what, give me the key!" said Naruto urgently.

"Hold on, I'm—"

"Give me the key!"

"Wait, I'm trying to—"

"Give me the key!"

The crowd was gaining.

"Naruto-kuuun!"

"Hinataaaa-chaaaaan!"

Naruto's eyes bulged and he screamed. "**GIVE ME THE KEY!"**

"I'm trying to find which one it is!" Yukio couldn't think with all this shit going on.

Naruto then snatched the keys out of his hand and shoved a random key into the door. It didn't matter if it worked or not, he knew how to make it work. He ignored both shouts of "Hey!" as he quickly turned the key, a bright light shone, and then he turned the handle. The door, to everyone except Hinata, opened much to their surprise. He didn't wait for them to speak as he shoved everyone except Rin into the door. He let himself in and then paused behind the door, not allowing Rin access; keeping the door half-closed in front of him with him standing in Rin's way.

"Hey!"

"Nope, I'm sorry, no demons allowed!" Naruto grinned and slammed door Rin's face after seeing Rin's eyes turn bluer and his hair turn up out of anger. Naruto laughed loudly as he moved to turn around and walk away satisfied. Only his fun was soon cut short the moment he felt himself bump into a small body and he looked to see who it was while he continued his laughter. He stopped mid-laugh and fell silent upon meeting the eyes of Hinata.

Her smile was sweet but dangerous. Her pale orbs stared at him…no…through him—intimidating. Nothing was said as he held his mouth open with a silent laugh while stiffly turning around to the door and quickly opening it before Hinata reacted any further. 'My goodness, I can't have any fun?'

When the door opened, Naruto returned to normal, quickly grabbing a very angry Rin into the hall; who was screaming and shouting every word he could think of from the book, as he was thrown away carelessly. Naruto could hear him land somewhere behind him screaming "Shit, my nose!" before Naruto immediately slammed the door shut the moment he saw a girl a foot away screaming his name with hearts in her eyes. Luckily, after the door closed, they couldn't hear the other side of the door….that would have been annoying.

"Finally, no more of those crazy students." Said Naruto happily as he turned around with big smiles and arms crossed in relief; Hinata had moved to help Rin and Yukio spoke to Shiemi to see if she was really okay.

"Grr, you ass! Why did you shut the door in my face?!" Rin jumped to his feet and waved Hinata off as he brushed himself off; sending Naruto an agitated look. Naruto laughed. "Because it was funny!"

"That wasn't funny." Frowned Rin in such a way that made Hinata give a slight smile as she looked between the two. She could feel something a little different between them that was not there before.

"I thought it was funny!"

"I don't care what you thought!" Naruto laughed as Rin rolled his eyes. He lightened up today.

"Are you sure you are okay, D—." Rin looked to Hinata with a warned look and she blushed. That's right… "..Rin.."

Rin sighed in relief and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He then looked to Shiemi to see if she caught anything and luckily the blonde girl was being distracted by Naruto's questions. Wait…Rin blinked…Naruto's questions? Why was he asking her so many questions?

"Did you always wear a kimono?"

"Yes." She smiled brightly.

"Is it comfortable to walk in?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Did your mom make them?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You like colors?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You like planting?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Have you always lived there at the shop?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Cut that out! Why are you drilling her? Asked Rin with an annoyed vein. Didn't he do this to his brother the other day? Naruto looked to him.

"Don't worry about it." Rin's eyes cut. What was he up to?

Yukio was busy straightening out his clothes before he decided to walk to his classroom. Hinata already understood what he was doing.. Rin however believed he was talking to her for the sake of keeping her attention on him.

"Come, everyone. We're late as it is with all this fuss." Sighed Yukio as they all looked to their teacher and obeyed; all except Naruto.

"You all can go ahead, Hinata and I will catch up." they stopped and looked to him. Hinata nodded and Yukio nodded as well. "Alright, take your time." Rin's eyes narrowed again as he placed his arms behind his head but he said nothing as he followed Shiemi and Yukio to class. The moment they were out of sight, Naruto turned to Hinata and she smiled.

"Now you're not intimidated by Shiemi are you?"

Hinata blinked. "Shiemi-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm looking more into it but when I asked him about her yesterday he said there was nothing between them but—."

"It still feels likes it." Hinata looked away thoughtfully as Naruto agreed.

"Yes, but only time will tell. Try asking him yourself and see what he says. I will try to keep her mind on me just in case."

She nodded. "Also, when we were at her home yesterday, did it feel like there were other spirits there?"

"Yes. In fact, they disappeared as soon as we walked in. I think there is more to her than I can sense but…we'll see." He shrugged.

Hinata nodded again.

"Let's get to class."

* * *

><p>The school's principal, stood in the shadows with a mischievous smile as he watched his students flock to the closed door Rin was just pulled into. They all screamed and yelled for them, banging on the door; all students acting crude. He shook his head with a chuckle. It would seem the angel's presence had a deeper effect on his school then he first thought. He didn't think they'd bring <em>that much <em>attention to themselves.

'It would seem I have some things to plan.' His smirk widened with a glint in his eye before he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Ino squealed with excitement with large hearts in her eyes the moment Naruto and Hinata walked through the door. Rin and Shiemi had already taken their seats as Yukio's brow twitched in agitation while sitting at his desk preparing for roll call.<p>

"OH MY GOD! I CAN"T BELIEVE **YOU** ARE IN MY CLASS!" Ino shot from her seat so fast a cloud of strangely sparkled dust trailed behind her, leaving Kiba, Karui, Izumo, and Paku all coughing while rubbing their now stinging eyes. Ino stopped in front of the angels, much to their surprise, with her hands clasped together as her heart-filled orbs throbbed strongly. Naruto frowned at this, that look made him feel weird at times since he was never used to seeing it.

"You two are so shiny, and gorgeous, and attractive, and perfect! Oh my god! You are flawless! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ino had proceeded in jumping around in a circle with all the tiny hearts suddenly floating around her. "I saw you from the school window! And was like' I have to meet him..I mean them! OH MY GOD!"

This made Rin scowl. This made Naruto tense. Hinata looked at her in wonder. Same with Shiemi. Kiba's brow twitched with Yukio. Karui blushed faintly since she too was staring at them. Izumo and Paku both blushed at Naruto, feeling a strong attraction for reasons unknown to them. Tenten felt the same, only she was hesitant to move about like Ino even as she had the urge to act just as stupid. Tanaka fidgeted with his puppet, only to stop and raise an even brow. Yamada pulled away from his game to look up. Shikamaru was staring at Hinata. Bon blushed at Hinata, trying his best to suppress it but it wasn't working very well. Konekomaru blushed at her too. Renzo had….wait where did he go?

"Eeeeh! Cute girl! Hot girl! Attractive girl! The lady of my dreams! Where have you been all my life?!" Renzo, somehow without anyone noticing, had shot in front of Hinata; next to an overly excited Ino; with his hands caressing one of Hinata's hands as he repeatedly rubbed his cheek over her soft-smooth pale skin before kissing the back of her hand several times as he repeated the same actions over and over. He too had randomly floating hearts surrounding him as he did so.

Hinata blushed faintly at this action, sweat-dropping in the process as she turned her head away from him slightly; keeping her eyes on him. Rin watched this and turned away with a scoff.

Ino had then moved to jump into Naruto's arms, who didn't catch her, as she clung to him tightly. Trying to wrap her legs and arms around him. Shoving her face against his cheek. This made Naruto freeze. Trying his best not to _throw_ her off of him. The girls' outside seemed aggressive but at least they didn't pull and tug and shit. "Awww so cute! And you smell so good! Oh my god! You adorable boy!" This action….made all of the girls except Karui, Paku(as much as she wanted to) and Shiemi…act.

"Hey! Get off him damn it!" Tenten flew out of her chair grabbing Ino around the waist to pull at the blonde that strongly gripped the male she fell for the moment she saw him.

"Ino, you bimbo! Why don't you ever contain yourself?" Sneered Izumo as she grabbed for her hair, tugging so hard, Ino's head was pulled away so far back it felt like her neck was about to snap. This action brought the silly blonde back to reality.

"AH!" She screamed as she was forced off of Naruto and landed hard on her ass; but before she reacted to the fall, she instead reacted to them touching her. Especially Izumo. Ino shot up as her eyes instantly turned red as she balled up her fists. "Don't you ever **touch **me, you bitch! And how dare you pull my hair! No one touches my hair!"

Izumo stood her down with a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, well why don't you stop acting like some loose whore and stop hanging all over guys you barely know. And maybe I won't have to pull your disgustingly long blonde hair!"

Ino's hair stood up as her anger continued to rise.

"What did you say to me?! At least I have a better chance at getting him since you are too fugly!"

Izumo's brow twitched. "Nani? How dare you! I can choose when to date someone whenever I want. At least I don't throw around my body!"

"No, it's because you don't have a body to 'throw' around! Like my mother said, if you got it, flaunt it! You're just mad you DON"T HAVE IT!"

Izumo blushed at this, looking away distantly at her words. But she soon shot her a hard glare. "I don't care what you think!" She then smirked evilly. "Besides, I'm sure he thinks of you as some_ easy_ girl anyway. Especially after you jumped on him like some **crazed **_fan_!"

Ino's hair stood on all ends at this; gritting her teeth in annoyance! **'This bitch!'** Both girls could be seen with flames in their eyes as they stared each other down; sparks of electricity flaring around them.

Tenten saw this as an opportunity to speak with the popular newcomers herself. She ran passed the fighting girls and knocked the hypnotized Renzo out of the way as she stood in front of the new students.

"H—." she paused mid-sound since both Naruto and Hinata looked to her. In their mind, they looked at her normally; waiting for her to speak. In her mind…they were alluring, refined, sparkly, and just so…so… "Perfect." Came her voice as her eyes softened in a trance; staring at the pair in utter admiration. This made both angels sweat-drop sheepishly.

'Wow, even _these_ students have issues.' Thought Naruto as he narrowly looked away.

'Eh-heh. I don't understand what's going on. I spent all morning trying to look normal. What went wrong?' questioned Hinata as she too looked away; only in thought.

Naruto sensed this. 'Silly girl.' he inwardly chuckled. She was **_still_** thinking about what Rin said.

The rest of the students stared at the pair except Rin. Shiemi still looked on in wonder; although, even she admitted to feeling that way when she first met them yesterday. She understood. The others had a hard time understanding why they felt a certain way for the pair. Anyone else they wouldn't have given a second thought. However, with them; worlds of questions and curiosity raced through their minds.

"Sit down! Right now, _now_, **now**!" Yukio shouted. He wasn't patient enough to take any more crap today! Ino, Izumo, Tenten and Renzo all froze at once and scrambled to their seats as quickly as possible. Everyone else snapped to reality and brought their attention to the front of the class. This time was much faster than the last. Their young teacher was scary.

Yukio stood in front of the class with his brow creased intently. He had his arms crossed and waited a minute to see if anyone so much as looked away from him. When they didn't, he nodded in approval and reached for his roll call sheet on his desk. He looked through the packet quickly before looking to the door and waving his hand in a way to signal the pair to come and stand in front of the class beside him.

"Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata! Please welcome them; they will be with us from now on." Smiled Yukio as everyone excluding Rin nodded in recognition.

"Hai! It's nice to meet you!" the majority said in unison. The angels bowed politely before moving to take their seats.

"You can sit wherever you like, there are no assigned seats so…." Yukio trailed off as he looked away before bringing his attention to the sheet in front of him to mark all who was here.

Naruto and Hinata moved to take their seats two tables behind Rin and Shiemi. Hinata sat behind where Rin was and Naruto moved to sit next to her…..only someone beat him to it. Naruto's eyes widened for a second before his brow twitched in annoyance when the pink-haired male returned; scooting the seat closer to Hinata and pulling her hand into his as he rubbed his cheek in her palm. Hinata stared at the male wide-eyed with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata! That's your name, huh? I'm Renzo Shima. If you would like, I can help you with anything you need. I will cater to you, take care of you. And if anyone is mean to my Hinata-chan, I will beat the livin'—." His sentence was cut short when a hard smack knocked him out of the chair and roughly to the floor. He quickly shot to his knees holding his throbbing skull as he cringed in pain.

"Ah, geez! What was—.." he froze when he looked up to see a red-eyed Naruto glaring at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself. And stay out of my way." He seethed before taking his seat next to Hinata.

"Shima-san! Back to your seat! I didn't tell you to get up!"

"H-hai!" said Renzo quickly as he shot to his regular seat next to Shikamaru. He continued to rub his aching head as Yukio began his speech about their test and their results. He sat thinking about the pale-eyed girl and the Naruto male. He questioned some things.

'I wonder if he's her boyfriend. Maybe I just assumed she was single. That or he's a relative. I mean sheesh; he wanted to cut my throat.' He chuckled sheepishly inwardly. He looked over at the two; both listening to their young teacher. He concentrated his sight to Hinata and he couldn't help but feel warm all over again as his eyes stared at her dreamily. 'Ah, whatever. She's so pretty. The most attractive girl I've ever seen. Ahh.' His thoughts then darkened slightly when he looked to Naruto. 'Teh, if she is your girl…I'll take her away from you.'

Naruto could feel eyes on him and turned to Renzo's direction. He quickly looked away before Naruto noticed. However, Naruto wasn't stupid. He could _feel_ something. 'Hmm….I dare him to fuck with me.' He thought before glancing at Hinata, who felt his gaze and looked to him. She smiled brightly and Naruto's cheeks burned smiling at her too before she brought her attention back to Yukio.

'Heh, I **dare **_all _of them.'

"Alright class, let's go over your tests from our previous session. Some of you I was impressed with…others…not so much!"

A few students groaned while others beamed. They couldn't wait.

Yukio called his students one by one.

The most excited one of them all was Shiemi; she had been waiting forever for this. Her eyes beamed happily while bouncing in her seat. Rin looked to her in question. "Why are you so happy?"

Shiemi looked to him. "I'm confident!"

That's when something clicked to him. "Yeah, your shop is a pharmacy."

"Hai, for exorcist only! So this is kind of my specialty!"

"Moriyama-san!"

"Hai!" Shiemi stood quickly making her way to Yukio.

Hinata silently watched their interaction. It made her slightly worried since she was still unfamiliar with their relationship. For instance, if Shiemi was a love interest for Rin. Maybe she was the type he liked. For instance he may have a certain look he prefers. Like blonde hair or green eyes. Or maybe it's the way she dresses, a traditional kimono on a daily basis would be considered normal, right?

Hinata could only question many things about Rin's preferences. At first she never gave too much thought on her looks. He didn't complain when he saw her for the first time when he asked to see her. So she believed it was a plus. But after the other day…

Hinata blushed at the returning memories. She was so embarrassed that day. The most she had ever been in her life. Rin had not dared look at her for too long. She noticed he avoided her most of the day the day after. Only today did he decide to speak with her this morning and all he could get out was the speech about not talking to him in class, 'thanks for breakfast' and 'Don't forget to wear something normal. Look normal.'

She then blinked when Rin was called for his test, after laughing at Shiemi's score. He took his paper and then turned several shades of blue.

"A Two?!"

"This was gut-wrenching!" Twitched Yukio.

Rin sulked. "I'm sorry."

"Hahahaha!" Some of the students laughed at this. His score was absolutely terrible. Even Naruto was chuckling and shaking his head in disapproval.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He laughed, Hinata turned to him in question.

"Is two a bad score?"

"Heck yeah! That means he's stupid!" Naruto laughed harder. Hinata sweat-dropped at this. And Rin's pointed ear twitched after hearing him. Naturally he couldn't keep quiet about it and he whirled on him, furiously.

"Shut up, you blonde baka! Mind your damn business!"

Naruto ignored him as he laughed louder. The girls looked at him dreamily. Well, the ones that liked him. The others just couldn't help but let out a few more chuckles themselves.

Hinata looked away sighing.

"Suguro-san!"

"Hai!" Bon stood and walked confidently to the front, as soon as he passed Rin he glared at him before saying.. "Two points? I couldn't do that badly even if I wanted to."

Rin paused as he looked to him.

"It's because you're always showing off to that chick!" Bon scoffed. "It makes me sick!"

Hinata and Naruto both turned at this. They looked at Rin to see him become infuriated with Bon as he proudly waved around his test in his face. Rin growled.

"98 points!? How could a guy like you get 98 points!" yelled Rin. Bon looked taken aback for a moment before his anger rose.

"What?! I go to school to do my best and take the exorcist exam!" Yukio could be seen nodding in agreement. "Everyone here is serious about becoming an exorcist! An ass like you who's only here to slack off should just leave already!"

Shiemi flinched.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like your some perfect punk ass that knows everything?! I want to become an exorcist too!"

"What!? Bullshit! All you ever do is sleep in class!"

'Sounds like that could be him!' thought Naruto, watching the exchange. It looked like it was getting rough since they got into eachother's faces screaming at one another before Yukio and Bon's friends got up to pull them away from each other before one started to swing. . 'It seems like he argues with almost anybody. Now…what the Bon guy said earlier. That's what caught my attention. He told me he only talks to her. There's no feeling behind it. He just does. Was he lying then? If so, I should have been able to tell.'

'Does Danna-sama like Shiemi-chan?' thought Hinata, spacing out after her husband and the other male started their argument. Now she was worried. 'If so, does…Shiemi-chan like Danna?'

Everyone stopped as the bell rung and they all soon quickly packed their things. Naruto and Hinata looked up as they all started filing out of the class. 'Wait a minute? That's it?' they both thought. 'How long are their classes? We were only here for forty minutes. I thought they all were an hour.'

That's when something occurred to Naruto. 'Oh wait, that's right we were late. Hmmm, that's bull.'

"Class is over and that's it for the day. Whoever didn't get their test, will get it next class! Enjoy everyone!"

"HAI!"

* * *

><p>Sitting on a fountain in a more….secluded place of the school's grounds; where they also wouldn't be bothered with crazed fans; was Rin, Hinata, Naruto, Shiemi, and Yukio. Naruto and Hinata sat on the other side of the fountain with the rest sitting almost directly on the other end; all chatting away. Rin was still upset about what happened in class while Shiemi and Yukio listened.<p>

"What's with that jerk? Is he smart?" asked Rin.

"Ryuji Suguro? He's a genius." Replied Yukio, he then smirked to his brother. "He's here on the same scholarship as I was."

Rin scoffed, looking away in disgust. Yukio continued. "He's the heir of a famous temple in Kyoto." Rin looked at him in question at this and scoffed again. "So he's a spoiled brat with a good background."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he listened. 'Yeah, after he talked shit to you. Right?'

Hinata listened as well, only she cared less about the subject. Her mind was still on Shiemi.

Yukio chuckled at his brother's attitude. "He has great grades, athletic, and he's always serious about his classes. To say the least, he's working harder then you." Yukio looked at him. "You could take lessons from him."

"Lessons? Is he that good?" Rin continued scoffing as he looked away again, arrogantly.

"By the way, Shiemi, are you used to cram school classes yet?" Yukio turned his attention to Shiemi. Shiemi looked taken aback for a moment and soon answered. "Well….not yet."

Yukio smiled. "You seem so active now; you're like a different person. Don't worry about anything and just do your best!"

Shiemi blushed at this, her heart skipping a beat. "Hai, arigatou Yuki-chan!"

Hinata continued listening and could catch a certain spark between Yukio and Shiemi. From what she registered on their interaction compared to Rin and Shiemi, was Shiemi seemed to be more attracted to Yukio. Naruto caught this feeling as well.

'Ah, so Shiemi-chan likes Yukio. What of Danna-sama?'

'Haha, Shiemi likes Yukio. Ahh, Rin you've lost there!'

Yesterday they didn't sense anything between Yukio and Shiemi. Naruto only checked between Rin and Shiemi. The short-haired blonde held no romantic feelings for Rin. However, after sensing her connection to Yukio….it was strong. She liked Yukio over Rin. Naruto grinned at this, relieved. 'Good thing, she doesn't like Rin in such a way. I don't have to distract her after all.' He then looked over at Hinata. She looked as though she was in thought. 'Try not to worry too much. Remember, just ask him.'

'Hai.'

The angels didn't hear Yukio telling Shiemi he was leaving, nor did they hear him ask them a question when he walked on the other side of the fountain. But they felt him there as their heads turned to him. Yukio was smiling.

"Sorry, I must have interrupted your train of thought." He blushed.

"Ah, it's nothing." Replied Naruto with his trademark grin with Hinata smiling gently; Yukio could feel his blush grow brighter because of her.

"Uh, well. I'm leaving now….So…uh.." Yukio sighed to gather his thoughts again. Something about Hinata made him forget many things at times. But then again, most recently, it was because of what he saw the other day. His blush deepened as he tried his best to push away the vivid memory. "I-I have some things to do. So your next class is P.E. Just follow nii-san. It starts in ten minutes."

The angels nodded. "Alright, see you later." With that, Yukio ran off.

Now this left the angels and Rin with Shiemi alone. They were silent for some time, thinking to themselves. Well, Naruto was speaking with Hinata telepathically and she nodded to something they both agreed upon. Soon, Naruto got up and walked along the edge of the fountain to sit next to Shiemi. Rin sensed this and looked to him. He frowned. 'What the hell is he doing?' His attention was brought to the blondes so strongly he failed to feel Hinata sit next him.

"Da—uh…Rin?"

Rin's back stiffened in a startled manner before he shot his head to his left to see a smiling Hinata. She was so close to his face, he turned several shades of red before quickly scooting a few inches away from her.

"Eh-ah? Don't…come near me like that!"

"Gomen…Da—."

Rin's eyes widened. Hinata blushed. "AH…Rin!"

He relaxed. 'Please just **don't say it**!'

Hinata sighed; she had something to ask him. And since Naruto told her he'd divert Shiemi's attention for her so she can talk to him privately, she accepted and came right over to speak with him. Naruto explained to her that when he got Shiemi to walk away with him, they could be alone so she can speak with him. She waited for the signal.

Rin looked to her. "What's…wrong?" he asked slowly since he didn't know what else to say to her. She came over to him, so he initially thought she wanted something. Hinata looked to Rin shyly. He raised a brow at this. "What's the matter?"

Naruto said one thing to Shiemi which made the blonde's entire being warm-up before she nodded. Naruto nodded as well and they both got up. This made Rin's head turn to them to see them walking away. His brow twitched.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Rin yelled. Naruto looked back to him and stuck his tongue out. "Why do you care? She's not your girlfriend!"

Rin blushed looking away. "I-I know that! I—WHATEVER!" he screamed in frustration as Naruto and Shiemi continued to walk away. Naruto ignored him.

'That asshole. Leaving me alone with Hinata, AGAIN!' Rin ground his teeth and looked to the pale-eyed girl. Hinata was blushing and looking away. He sighed, feeling his chest warm and his cheeks burn because of the memories that suddenly rushed to him again. He then squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head vigorously. 'Damn it, the images from the other day keep rushing to my mind every time I'm around her for too long or if I even look at her for too long; a glance can set it off sometimes. Being alone doesn't fucking help.' Steam was floating out of his skull when Hinata turned to look at him.

'I see.' Hinata's blush deepened. 'He's still thinking about the other day.'

"Danna-sama?"

Rin snapped his head to her. Now this brought him out of his thoughts. Everything dispersed after that **one single word**. He frowned to her when his train of thought returned. She looked to him and blushed.

"Go-gomen! I—." She looked in front of her at nothing. 'At least he stopped thinking about it.' She sighed. For future reference, she could say it as a means to get his attention.

"Rin…can I ask you something?"

"As long as you don't call me **_Danna_**." He seethed the word. He was growing impatient. What if someone heard? Then what? He'd never show his face. After the diner, he couldn't handle all of the looks. He wasn't going _back_ there because of it. It was enough they were popular. What would happen to his body if her new 'fans' caught wind of their union? Anyone for that matter. He had a rep to keep.

Hinata blushed again and nodded.

"H-hai." And as soon as she was about to ask; they had four intruders interrupt them.

"You know, I'd say it looked like you were hitting on her. But, I would be giving you too much credit for trying." The voice chuckled. "She is waaay too good for you."

The group behind them laughed as Rin's brow twitched from annoyance; recognizing who the group of males was without having to look at them. Hinata blinked and turned to look pass Rin to see Bon, Renzo, Shikamaru, and Konekomaru all dressed in their gym uniforms instead of their school uniforms. She realized their wear must have been for gym since it was the next class for cram and Yukio told them the president would supply them with uniforms eventually.

"Mind your business! I was only talking to her! And what the hell do you mean **too good**?!" Rin had turned his head sharply to them and they all looked to him in question until Bon snickered at this.

"Yeah, 'talking'…right! Looks more like bullying! And you know exactly what I mean! Why are you even alone with her? I bet you're scaring the poor girl with your face!" scoffed Bon as Renzo laughed with Shikamaru giving a small smile as Konekomaru looked away half-smiling since he knew where this was going.

Sure enough, Rin jumped up with an agitated growl—turning to them. "Shut-up! I don't owe you any explanation!"

Hinata sighed. She didn't get to ask what she wanted to and she felt like she was in the middle of something…again. Suddenly, Renzo was quickly at her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked brightly—taking a quick glance at Rin—before moving closer to whisper in her ear. "Was he being mean?"

Rin gritted his teeth at this and balled his fists since he heard him and his scowl deepened as he pointed at the other three males. "What are you doing here, anyway?! Your circlejerk annoys me, fuck off!"

Bon scowled, Shikamaru chuckled slightly at this while Konekomaru blinked. Circlejerk? Renzo laughed hearing this and Bon shot him a glare passed Rin's head before glowering back at Rin.

"You're just pissed I'm smarter than you!" retaliated Bon. This made Rin jump from the fountain so fast they thought he was going to snap Bon's neck only for him to get into his face as both male's stared each other down with a spark of rival fury.

Renzo then wraps his arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulls her closer. She sweat-drops and moves away only for him to move with her.

"Shima-san? Please move over. I am uncomfortable." Hinata tried to say this as nicely as possible since she didn't want to offend him but it **is** uncomfortable. He didn't even ask for her consent. And Rin also didn't seem to care since he was so caught up into a feud with Bon in which now Shikamaru and Konekomaru had to hold him back to keep the males from another physical altercation.

"Ah yes." He blushed and obliged moving away and taking his arm from around her—feeling all warm and fuzzy since her voice was so soft to his ears. She also smelt very nice. It was a scent he's never smelt before.

"So…Hinata? What field do you think you'll be studying in?" Renzo asked—eager to know as much about her as possible. Hinata however, wasn't as interested as she watched her husband's scuffle for a moment but still acknowledged his question since it was rude to ignore him. She guessed she could get to know her classmates. She hadn't thought much about that. It would be nice to make friends.

"Field? As in…" She looked up thoughtfully since she had to think about what he was referring to however, nothing came to mind.

"I mean, in the exorcist field. Or you haven't thought that far ahead?" he asked as Hinata blinked to him. 'Oh, he means their rank.'

"Oh, yes! I hadn't thought that far ahead." She smiled brightly since she really hadn't. "In fact, I don't plan to!"

Renzo didn't even register the last thing she said, he was stuck on her brightly shined face. He didn't know a girl could be so pretty and even prettier when she smiled. Where did the sudden brightness come from? She was too adorable.

"Aaaahhh." He stared dreamily as Hinata continued to smile. 'Is he thinking right now?' Hinata questioned since she's never been openly stared at for this long and this close. She still didn't understand what made her so special. Didn't she look normal?

Suddenly, Renzo's back stiffened as a hot sensation burned his back. He slumped and gulped before slowly turning his head to see Naruto glaring daggers at him as he stood over him. Shiemi had taken a seat next to Hinata and the pale-eyed girl turned to look at her. Shiemi smiles and Hinata smiles back. They both think…'So cute.' as they sparkled.

"Move."

Renzo did as Naruto shook his head. He then frowns upon seeing Rin in another scuffle with Bon and soon the bell rings signaling the next class. However, this didn't stop the two males.

"Hey! It's time for our next class!" Naruto was solidly ignored. "Hey?!" He was still ignored. "Okay." He made a decision and he then turned up his lip and jumped down from the fountain to join the scuffle. Hinata and Shiemi both watched in shame as the males suddenly started scuffling with Naruto. At least, it looked more like Rin had scuffled with him once Naruto tried to pull him away from Bon and then Bon tried to grab at Rin while Rin was too busy fighting with Naruto as they argued about nothing—pulling at each other's shirts. Konekomaru and Shikamaru tried to keep a hold of Bon while Renzo tried to console him without using physical force.

Hinata actually saw this as them getting along more than them fighting. She could feel something new between Naruto and Rin and she smiled fondly.

She was very happy…. they were finally getting along.

* * *

><p>It was now gym and Hinata stood next to Naruto watching as Shiemi, Karui, Izumo, and Ino tried their best to run away from the demon toads that were chained at their sensei's will. Rin stood some ways away while Bon and his group stood off a ways too. The hooded male sat playing his hand held game with the puppeteer playing with his puppet next to him. Tenten watched in fascination since this was the first time she actually saw demons other than the coal tar floating about. Although, she realized earlier that they haven't been around after Okumura-sensei's class. She pondered why but let it off since it didn't seem to raise too much of a concern amongst their teachers. So it must have been normal.<p>

The teacher they had for gym/physical education was both the loud mouth middle-first class, Maito Gai with his friend and rival, Hatake Kakashi—but only as a sub for the other teacher that was currently out. He was one of the summonings senseis along with Igor. Both men were dressed as all the exorcists had dressed—standing in the metal bridge with Leaper demons attached by thick chains on all sides.

"Come on Ino, foot it!" Tenten called out to the long-haired blonde and suddenly—she watched in horror—as Ino tripped over her own feet—causing her to screech before trying to grab the closest person she could to keep balance. Unfortunately the person she grabbed was Izumo Kamiki—and by one of her pig-tails no less—pulling her back while Ino fell forward.

"Ah!" Izumo fell to the floor with her—Shiemi was running behind Ino and she couldn't stop herself from tripping over them "Eeeep!" and fell a few feet ahead; landing on the side of her face. The other classmates cringed at this while Karui looked behind her with a wide smirk as she continued to run.

"Yeah, babe! Keep goin'!" shouted Kiba. Karui waved to him and continued her run as their senseis' shook their heads at the three fallen females.

"Come on ladies! Get up! The Leapers are coming for you! What do you do in a situation like this?! USE YOUR YOOUUTH!" pushed Gai as Kakashi next to him sweat-dropped with the rest of the class. The three girls tried their best to scramble to their feet as two of the Leaper demons paced their way towards them. They growled and snarled as the girls tried to get away before it came too close!

"Get off of me, baka!" Izumo screeched as she pushed the blonde-girl from her while finally getting up on her feet—preparing to take off before feeling a tug on her shirt and a forceful pull that ended her back onto the floor!

"You don't push me, you troll! Like I want to be near you anyway!" shouted Ino as she too got to her feet after pulling down Izumo—only for the same thing to happen to her!

"Gah! How dare you pull me down!" Ino fell onto her back and suddenly the two girls started to scuffle at each other as they pushed, shoved, and argued. Shiemi tried to move only her fall was far more painful than theirs as the side of her face throbbed. She tried to pull herself up fast enough before the leaper came and get away from the two girls that chose to stay and argue instead of looking at their situation.

However since she wasn't wearing the right clothes for this, she couldn't stop slipping on her red miko pants. 'Oh no!'

Dark shadows loomed over the three girls and they stilled. They cautiously looked up as both large leapers jumped towards them—preparing for attack.

"Tch!" came Karui with her blade in air as she landed swiftly in front of the girls in defense while she held up her katana—ready to strike.

She smirked as they neared. "Let's go! I'll be sure to slice you nice and clean!" she held her blade closer with a sparkle in her golden eyes.

"That won't be necessary!" The class watched as Kakashi pulled back both leapers with such strength—the demons fell back and whined while Gai laughed and clapped.

"YOUTH! That's what I want to see, Karui! You did great!" Gai grinned and sent the red-head a thumbs-up! The girl scowled in return and un-summoned her weapon. "Whatever."

Karui moved coolly to her place up high with her boyfriend—heading for the ladder. "Yeah, babe! You passed!"

"Now for the rest of you.." lazily spoke Kakashi. "Fighting while you are in danger isn't very wise on your part. You could have been killed quickly and easily if Karui had not stopped to help you and if I hadn't pulled them away. You need to understand that demons on the field will not hesitate to destroy you! **Work together**!"

He spoke with such a tone the girls felt small at this point. Especially Ino and Izumo as they both moved away from each other and stood to their feet—dusting themselves off—before sending the other a flared glare.

"Well, if some idiot hadn't fallen and pulled my hair this would have been simple for me!" scowled Izumo accusingly towards Ino whom gritted her teeth.

"Oh, shut up! You just can't take responsibility for falling in the first place! It felt more like you tripped me!" pointed Ino as Izumo laughed dryly.

"HA! From **in front** of you, I tripped you?! You are a fool, Yamanaka!" Paku sighed at her best-friend.

"I got your fool, you bitch!" The class sighed as they watched the girls. Hinata and Naruto could only stand and observe since it wasn't their turn yet and they evaluated the people in this class. Some were very…unusual to them and others were…normal? Maybe? For their age. They didn't know, they merely observed and waited. Hinata wanted to see Rin run. She turned her head to him—he stood a few feet away with his hands in his pocket as he looked below…He should be fast enough to pass this.

Kakashi ignored the girl's feud and moved his attention to the other fallen blonde as she slowly got up. "Moriyama, next time wear clothes _within_ this era! Please! That way you would have an easier time…getting away." He meant no hard feelings when he said this to her but the young girl stiffened and lowered her head in defeat as she nodded. "Yes, Hatake-sensei."

Kakashi sighed as Gai continued to grin and congratulate them for trying at least; he wanted their youthful spirits high! The three girls made their way to the long ladder while Gai-sensei called for the next group!

"Uzumaki-san! Suguro-san! Okumura-san! You're up next! Let your youth EXPLOOOOOOODE!" Enthused Gai while Kakashi beside him sighed again….even after all of these years, he still couldn't get used to this.

The girls went to the ladder—Ino and Izumo glaring at one another on the way as Shiemi looked to the floor disheartened as she moved to climb only for a tap to be made to her shoulder.

"Hey, let me climb first! You're too clumsy, I don't want you to fall on me if you do fall!" said Ino as Shiemi silently nodded and moved over to the side—she guessed she was clumsy so it made sense to her but…..that kind of hurt….

Izumo frowned, feeling the urge to pull Ino's hair as the blonde went up. She said nothing about her retort to Shiemi since she too felt the girl was weaker than they were. However, Ino could still keep her mouth shut! She waited until she was half way to go up herself.

"Next time, tell her no!" said Izumo to Shiemi as she climbed the ladder.

"Hai." Said Shiemi with her head low. She felt so small around them. Their attitudes were so much livelier than hers. She kind of wished she could bicker as much as they did because even though they acted as though they couldn't stand each other, they still seemed to have some sort of bond that she didn't have with anyone other than Yukio. She wished she could make friends too. She wanted to be…'cool' too.

'I wish I had friends!' Thought Shiemi as she climbed the ladder once Izumo was off. She made it to the top and carefully pulled herself to a stand and kept her head low so no one saw her bruised cheek that she could still feel aching. It was very embarrassing to fall on your face; she didn't want anyone to make fun of her for it. She should have worn the right clothing.

She made way to the wall to stand away from everyone only to pause in her step when a pair of golden shoes stepped before her. She blinked when she realized who it was and shot her head up to meet the gentle eyes of Hinata.

"Shiemi-chan, would you like me to heal that for you?" asked the kind girl and Shiemi couldn't help but to blush and hold her cheek to hide it.

"Oh no! I don't want to trouble you, it is fine! I can wait until I get home and use some sancho. I should be fine!" smiled Shiemi with a nod and a salute in hopes of Hinata understanding that she didn't want to be a nuisance.

"It's okay. I do not mind." Spoke Hinata softly and Shiemi couldn't help but to blush all the more when Hinata reached to gently move her hand down to place her own hand on the blonde's cheek. This action confused Shiemi for a moment. What was she going to do?

"HINATA!" came Naruto and Shiemi stilled at his tone while Hinata calmly turned her head to him. Luckily, no one was paying attention like he was. She wasn't supposed to use her abilities so openly. He told her that.

"Allow her to use her sancho, eh?!" said Naruto while moving to the middle arena with the other two males called.

"Demo.."

"Sancho."

"…..Hai." Hinata sighed, defeated since she understood where he was coming from and he was right. She just didn't want to leave someone in pain—especially if she could help them.

"It is fine. Thank you so much, Hinata-san!" She could be friends with her, Shiemi thought in all the happiness she could muster. Hinata nodded and walked away to watch both her Danna and Naruto in the playing field. Shiemi watched her walk away with a bright smile; completely forgetting her earlier query of Hinata.

Without knowing, one of the students had quietly observed Hinata's action and questioned as well what she was going to do.

"Alright you three, like the girls before you, you will run as fast as you can to get away from the leapers chasing you. Try to remember that this is both a teamwork and individual exercise." Spoke Kakashi as the three males nodded. "Again…." He carefully emphasized his stare towards Karui and her brow rose. "….This is merely an exercise." He turned his attention back to the males. "There is no need to attack them. Understood?"

"HAI!" they spoke in unison and Bon turned to glare at Rin. "I'll kick your ass at this."

"Teh, I want to see you try!" smirked Rin.

"Riiiight! As if either of you could beat me!" Naruto joined in on this. He would never turn down the thrill of a game. Bon smirked with a chuckle. So Naruto wanted to challenge him too. He couldn't say no to that.

"Alright, Uzumaki! You're on!" Bon got into a running stance—sending the males near him a competitive glance. Rin scoffed as he too, readied for a run.

"Whiskered-faced bastard, you annoy the fuck out of me!" Naruto laughed before the teachers blew their whistles.

One of the Leapers on chains flew after the three males from his release and the boys took off in a rage. Bon and Rin made haste as they ran away from the demon, sending one another challenging looks. They both looked back to Naruto, to see him a few ways behind them….jogging? They turned to each other in question.

'What the hell is he doing?' some of the students questioned. He didn't seem alarmed that the demon was gaining on him like the other two. They were some ways ahead of him compared to how close he was to the Leaper. Gai watched in interest as Kakashi narrowed his un-patched eye.

Hinata waited and hoped he wasn't going to show off after he told her not to use her abilities in front of anyone.

Naruto noticed the two looking at him, "What? Keep running. I'm running!"

Bon choked back a laugh. "Yeah, but you're all the way back there. The demon is right behind you! How are you running?!" He let out a laugh he couldn't contain as he ran faster upon seeing Rin pick up speed.

"You'll see!" grinned Naruto brightly. "I know what I'm doing!"

The girls couldn't help but to sparkle at his grin. At least….his fans.

"Naruto-kun!" cheered both TenTen and Ino with hearts in their eyes. Izumo couldn't help but blush and smile as she silently cheered for him herself. Paku was in the same boat. Karui could feel Kiba's arm wrap around her shoulder as he pulled her closer. "Heh, there's nothing special about him, right babe?"

"Yeah." Was her only answer. She did think he was attractive in his strangely bright aura however she was a one man girl….this didn't stop her from blushing though as she watched him. Kiba raised a brow since he saw this.

"Uh-huh."

The males ran the lap twice and the two teachers were surprised at their stamina. "Bon's pretty fast." Spoke Konekomaru as Renzo nodded.

"Yeah, but Okumura-kun's faster."

"Ah.." Konekomaru nodded in agreement.

"Naruto will win." Said Shikamaru as both males turned to him in shock.

"Eh? But he's far behind them." They spoke in unison while looking back at the field.

"Yeah, but he's not wasting as much energy as those two. He'll win. Also…it looks like there will be a repeat." The sluggish male yawned and folded his arms behind his head before walking away towards the wall. "Ah, I'm going to nap."

The rest of the class heard this and watched the field carefully. Shikamaru was known for being right. He was always right. Even when he was asleep…he was right. His calculations were never wrong. They had to see this.

Bon ran quickly but Rin paced faster. It wasn't long before Rin could be seen flying past him. Bon scowls in surprise and tries to pick up. Rin looks back and smirks amusingly. "Ha-ha! You were spitting a lot of shit earlier, look who is in front now! I'm kicking your ass!" Rin laughed aloud and Bon's brow furrowed in anger as he picked up speed. Hinata couldn't keep the smile off her face watching her Danna being competitive was interesting. And he was friendly about it, he didn—…

She gasped silently as she watched Bon jump for a kick to Rin's back.

However, before this could happen—Hinata narrowed her eyes, using her unseen power to force an invisible shield behind Rin. This caused Bon to kick into something that felt like a solid wall and it hurt like hell when he fell to the floor with a yelp. Naruto laughed when he saw this, and briefly did he look to Hinata, before looking back at Bon on the floor. Hinata was a sneaky little angel.

Rin couldn't help but to laugh himself—pausing ever slightly due to his stomach clenching in laughter. The idiot missed him and fell. He'd seen grade kids' trip over their own feet and thought it was kind of funny but seeing a grown kid was even funnier. And apparently…the class thought the same thing since they laughed too. All except Shiemi and Hinata. Their senseis shook their heads.

Bon's scowl deepened and saw this as an opportunity to get back at him. He moved quickly and, without knowing, Rin continued to laugh until he felt a hard swift hit to the back of his ankles that knocked him off his feet and onto his back as he gasped. Hinata would have stopped that as well, but then it would have looked too obvious as her face frowned up a bit.

Bon was being unfair.

It was Bon's turn to laugh as moved to run and jump over the fallen Rin and as soon as he did, Rin smirked and grabbed at one of his ankles. This caused Bon's eyes to widened and land exactly the same way Shiemi did….on his face. A few of the students cringed again since they could hear a sound crack.

"Ah, Bon." Sighed Renzo shaking his head as Konekomaru turned away with a wince. Hinata on the other hand, was happy her Danna thought quickly.

Naruto laughed again while leaping over both of the males that fell with the Leaper now heading for the two on the ground. However the quarreling males failed to notice as Bon shot up with a growl as he rubbed his cheek. Rin shot up with his own growl as he rubbed his back.

"Grr, ASS! Why did you trip me!" yelled Bon as Rin flashed him a glare.

"**You** tripped **me**?! Too bad I was too fast for you to get away with it!" shot back Rin.

"WHAT?!" Bon went to choke him, both males forgetting they were in the middle of an exercise—only for them to still in place when a shadow loomed over their figures.

With yet another repeat, the Leaper came close with a loud roar and an open mouth. Kakashi tried to move fast and pull it away before—too late. Naruto had already jumped and flipped into the air—and this time—made a direct contact with the back of his sandal; landing a solid kick on top of the Leapers wide head. The class nearly burst with amazement at the power behind Naruto's kick. Only did Hinata sigh at his actions and disapprovingly shook her head.

The Leapers head hit the floor so strongly that it whined in fear before scurrying up and heading back towards the cage without being told to.

Kakashi sighed at the three males. They ended up doing the same thing the girls did. Did he or did he not, before they started, explain that it was a teamwork exercise? And didn't he establish they were to** not** harm the Leapers?

'Naruto-kun…' Naruto stiffened and looked up to where Hinata stood and he sweat-dropped before sending her a thumbs-up from where he stood. 'I know, I know. I'll just remove the memory after this class. Okay?'

'Hai.'

Bon and Rin both sigh in relief before both males turned to each other with a scowl. "See, you let Naruto show off!" accused Bon. Rin looked to him incredulously and Naruto raised his brows. "He made us look bad! We lost, thanks to you!"

"What?! If you hadn't decided it best to play dirty by tripping me, he wouldn't have won in the first place! You're just mad that we could have aired you!" Rin smirked as he shot to his feet the same time Bon did and he looked to him with his fists balled.

"Aired me? Like hell, Naruto only got ahead because you decided to be cocky and try and attack me!" Rin look bewildered.

"Attack you?! You attacked me! I simply out smarted you and again, I was too fast for you to get away from anyway!" smugly turned away Rin with Bon growling to the point where he launched at him! Rin turned and dodged him laughing as Bon growled more and ran to tackle him. Rin continued to dodge only this time bon decided to elbow him in the stomach in which Rin was surprised by the hit and Bon tackled him to the ground only for Rin to throw him off him and tackle him himself.

The class could only watch as much as Hinata wanted to help, she could see Rin was strong enough for Bon, there wasn't much to be alarmed over and Naruto stood there and watched.

Gai and Kakashi both sighed. Gai looked to Naruto to stop it since they didn't want to leave the post. And as though Naruto sensed him looking at him, he did move to break it up.

"Alright, that's enough! It doesn't matter!" Naruto quickly grabbed Bon by his shirt and threw him back as he grabbed Rin's shirt and also through him back. Both males landed apart with a thud and they glared at Naruto..

However before they could say anything, Gai interrupted. "Knock it off, you two! In a show of your youth, you have failed to complete the task as you were instructed." Naruto simply shrugged and went to go back to the upper level. He was going to leap up, but then he knew Hinata would be upset he was showing his abilities so openly like earlier he decides to walk over to the ladder to avoid the attention.

Gai continued as both males looked to him. "Okumura-san, please follow Uzumaki-san to the stand. Suguro-san, please come here." Rin said nothing as he glared to Bon for a moment longer until he finally got up and followed Naruto to the ladder. Bon said nothing as well and held his glare too before getting up and walking over to the upper cage to stand in front before the entrapped Leapers as he looked up obediently to his Senseis.

"What you did was wrong. In a real fight, you would not and hopefully, will not attack your fellow teammate. No matter how much 'better' you think you are to him or them. It is not something that you do. I thought that was learned with our previous session involving the girls. We do not take them time to teach you teamwork for you to simply rip it apart over a competition or a silly game of strength. This will not be tolerated on the field."

"Excuse me, Maito-sensei. But why am I the only one being spoken to? Okumura, played some part as well." Questioned Bon, this was unfair. Gai and Kakashi both looked to him and Gai paused longer than he wanted to as he glanced to Rin who was speaking with Konekomaru and Renzo. Hinata had walked over to him and Rin turned to her a moment when she asks him something. He nods and thanks her as Renzo's eyes sparkle and he follows her only for Naruto to step in the way, he backs up and turns back to talk to Rin.

Gai's pause was much longer than Kakashi thought it would have been so, he turns answers for him.

"Okumura-san, has….special permissions for this school. Unlike you, who can get kicked out for such behavior, the chairman has special circumstances for him. We also expect great things from you. It is best you are not involved with him." He said this as low as he could to keep the others from hearing Gai turned back with a nod and a grin.

"Yes, we see great youth within you! It will grow and flourish promisingly!"

"Special?" Bon questioned and he turned to look up to where Konekomaru and Renzo were both looking to Rin in surprise. 'What's so special about him anyway? I bet he's just some rich kid getting in with money from Daddy! Why is it Okumura-sensei is better?!'

"Are we understood, Suguro-san?"

"Hai, senseis." Bon bowed in respect and moved to return with the other students.

"Alright class! You are to—." Kakashi paused when he heard a phone ring. The class silenced as they looked to the middle of the arena where the noise was coming from.

Kakashi rolled his eyes when Gai picked up his phone, thinking it was someone of no importance. "Hai!?" He was silenced when someone on the other line spoke to him. Gai stood straighter and Kakashi looked curious now that he did. This told him it was someone important—with authority. Most likely their president.

"Hai, we will be there right away!" Gai flipped closed his phone placed it back in his pocket. He nodded to Kakashi and grinned to his students with a thumbs-up and a sparkle. "Minna! We shall return to you in twenty minutes! Stay here and **do not** go back into that arena! Stay away from the Leapers and we will be right back! While we are away, work on your youthful natures with each other, eh!? No fighting!"

"HAI!" they answered while others grumbled at their class being interrupted. What the fuck was 'youthful nature'? Some pondered.

Both men leave the room, the students left alone.

"Are they allowed to do this?" asked Ino as she flipped her hair and set her eys on Naruto in hopes he saw her. She frowned slightly when she saw Paku, Izumo, and Tenten slowly make their way to him.

"You mean leave us here? No." replied Bon as he scowl with his arms crossed, earlier was still ticking him off. Ino said nothing right away as she too walked over to Naruto because of seeing the other girls. "Yeah, whatever," was her reply as Bon blinked upon seeing her and the other girls move over to surround Naruto. He scoffed. 'Uhg.'

Renzo too wanted to brisk over to Hinata and Konekomaru kind of wanted to as well only bon sent them both a look. And they made no move to do so. He would have himself at another time but he was upset with the situation. 'Special circumstances, my ass.' He glared to Rin whom was next to Hinata since she decided to be near him, much to his slight dismay. However, he allowed her to so to not bring attention.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the girls all asking him questions about his life…he figured they were trying to get to know him.

Bon continued to be sour as he glared back to Rin. Rin looked to nothing as though in thought. Hinata was looking to him as her eyes roamed his features; Bon noticed and raised a brow to this. 'Humph, I wonder if she thinks he's cool….' Bon scoffed and unknowingly Renzo and Konekomaru were watching him make a face and soon walk away from them to stride over to Rin. They looked at eachother. 'Oh no.'

'Humph, I'll show her cool.' Bon stopped in front of Rin and Rin sensed him there, breaking him out of his thoughts as he turned to him with a slight frown. Hinata turned to look at him too…..sensing something uncomfortable in the air.

"What?" spoke Rin as Bon glared at him.

"You piss me off."

"Oh yeah…and…"

"You got here under special circumstances, you're full of shit! Unlike you, everyone else here worked hard to get here and yet you find it easy to simply slack and do whatever you want and you'll never be in trouble for it!" bon balled his fists.

"Special? What are you talking about? I am working hard to be here as well."

"No you're not; you slack in class and bullshit all day! It makes me sick!"

Now Rin balled his fists and Hinata stood a little closer in case of anything. He waved her off and took a step back away, understanding. The class fell silent as they heard the volume of the two males heighten. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Bon. 'What was he, asshurt?'

"I don't care what makes you sick or what the fuck you believe, I am just as determined to be here!"

"Oh yeah…prove it!"

"Pro…how?" Rin asked with slight interest.

Bon did have to think long as he turned to point to the middle of the arena. "That." Everyone in class turned to see what he was talking about. Shikamaru was still asleep and Shiemi stepped forward to see what Bon was talking about. "If you do down there and touch the demon, you win! I will believe you and take it for whatever it is!" bon crossed his arms again in satisfaction as Renzo and Konekomaru looked to him disapprovingly.

"This type of demon senses emotion. The point is for you to not waver in your emotions and look it in the eyes. This should be easy for someone trying hard like you say you are. Also, I will do it too!"

Hinata looked to Rin as he raised his brow in amusement and turned away. "Yeah right, you truly think I'm going to do something like that? Are you stupid or trying to die!" bon looked taken aback. Naruto was kind of surprised himself; he thought he would jump for it.

"And besides, we share the same goal. I wouldn't risk dying to prove something to you!" The class snickered and Bon blushed faintly from embarrassment, he didn't like anyone laughing at him. He came over to look cool and now it backfired.

"You know what, you're just scared! I will do it myself!" the class looked shocked as Bon turned around and jumped to the middle of the arena.

"BON!" yelled Renzo as everyone moved closer to watch. Naruto stepped away from the girls and went by Hinata and Rin.

"Ah, he's serious!" Paku was surprised as Izumo shook her head. "He'll turn back, idiot."

"Right!" agreed Ino but she had to see it if he did do as he said.

Bon walked closer to the Leaper and one of them turned to look at him. His narrowed in determination and he stopped just a few feet away. 'I will not be like my father. I refuse to be some coward. I will not turn away. I am strong and cool!'

"I have my dream! I will defeat Satan!" screamed Bon as the entire class fell silent after his words.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughter erupted in the air as Izumo, Ino, Karui, and Kiba all laughed in sync after they registered hearing right.

Bon looked up and scoffed at their reaction. They were making fun of him!

"What are you? Stupid?!" asked Ino between laughs.

"Yeah, you're not a kid anymore! Grow up!" exclaimed Izumo after her laughter.

"Baka!" was all Karui could get out. He was a fool.

"At least have a realistic dream! No one can defeat Satan!" mirthed Kiba as he nearly bent over in pain.

"Well that's just it…it's a dream!" added Ino throwing her head back laughing. She couldn't take it, it was hilarious.

The others remained quiet. Rin didn't find it funny in the least but he still wasn't going to do what Bon tried to make him do. Hinata and Naruto watched Bon as he balled his fists in frustration with his head low and shaded over. He was angry they were laughing at him. It wasn't funny. He was serious. This was his serious goal. He was going to defeat Satan. He wasn't a coward like his friends and his family. He was going to take him out.

'Stop laughing! Stop laughing! Stop laughing!'….. He exploded…" STOP LAUGHING AT ME AND MY DREAM!"

The Leaper reacted to his emotions and roared in front of him. Bon's eyes widened as fear coursed his veins—taking a step back however frozen in place. Half of the class gasped and laughter ceased when they saw the Leaper's killer intent to devour the male. Naruto and Hinata both made aim to protect him, only for Rin to react quickly by jumping into the arena.

"Rin!" called Shiemi in alarm as Hinata stilled Naruto by raising her hand to observe what Rin was going to jumped in front of Bon causing the young male to flinch back in surprise; losing his footing and landing on his rear while the Leapers assault raged with his jaw wide open with Rin standing his ground.

The class reacted together with a shared surprise and fear when it looked as though the Leaper was going to swallow Rin whole. Hinata was soon to react if it were not for Naruto stepping in her way. She looked to him in shock and he had his hand raised to her this time. 'Let's see what he's going to do.'

Hinata understood and stood straighter. She was however still prepared for anything to happen however did as Naruto asked of her. She also wanted to see what he would do.

Bon fell back as the Leaper rushed towards him. Rin soon lands in front of him as the Leaper's teeth nearly sink into his body. Bon gasped and tried reaching for him to pull him away only he paused as everyone else gasped with him. Hinata remained stilled as she watched closely with Naruto's eyes narrowing.

'Get off! I said get off, NOW!' Rins eyes glazed blue so quickly, no one else saw aside from the two angels. The Leaper hearing the young prince's command and realizing that it was one of his master's he nearly ate, he shot back as though burnt and cowered away but he was too afraid to move. The Leaper stiffened when he felt a soft hand on him. 'It's okay, I'm not mad at you.' The Leaper relaxed upon hearing Rin's kind words and nudged a little closer for more kindness. Everyone looked on in shock. This including Hinata and Naruto.

'He's showing it affection?' thought Naruto. "Huh?"

Hinata thought and said nothing as she continued to watch in shock.

"Hey aren't you going to hurt it or something?! It knows better! Kill it!" screamed Kiba as the others turned to him briefly before looking back. They all, aside from Shiemi and the angels could agree to it.

"Kill it? What? No! I'm not going to kill it!" scowled Rin as he sent Kiba a brief glare. "He was only acting on instinct."

Kiba scoffed and said no more. Everyone remained silent since they hadn't had anything to say.

Rin looked back to Bon. "And besides, the only one here to kill Satan…is me!" Bon looked stunned as he stood up abruptly while Rin tells the Leaper to return to its cage.

"So now you think it's funny to steal people's dreams!" accused Bon as Rin turned to him, confused. Bon then looked to his fellow friends since he knew they told him. Renzo and Konekomaru both shrunk and stepped back from his glare. Bon then turned back to Rin.

"Ah, nani?! Steal? It is original! I've always had this dream!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit! I vow to destroy Satan with my own hands! He took away my life, I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Ah…" Bon said nothing after that. He simply looked to Rin as he stared at him…no…through him. He wasn't really looking his way. He was thinking of something and the tears weld up in his eyes. Bon blinked and gave a slight sigh. He had never known anyone else to share his dream.

The class said nothing as they watched. Hinata was very confused; especially after the display of affection he showed the other demon. She did not understand the way he felt. Neither did Naruto, this was surprising behavior and they did not know what to think or say.

'Danna-sama..'

In the shadows, stood Yukio next to a tall girl—both overseeing the students with interest. Yukio was on the phone and she was looking over to Rin closely.

"No, there was nothing he had done." Spoke Yukio into his cell phone. "Hai, understood."

The woman waited for him to close his phone and when he did, she turned to him—expecting him to turn to her as well only to pause when she noticed the look upon his features.

"Are you okay? I'm sure he wasn't going to—." She stilled when she noticed where one of his hands were placed. He still had not looked to her and he was on-looking into the arena with glazed eyes. He panted a slight and he sweat just a bit.

'The gun…was he going to...'

"I'm sorry. I heard you, I just…." He watched his older brother as he and Bon talked while the rest of the students also reveled in what had just happened. "Pheles-sama wants for us to return to him. He said Kakashi-san will return shortly."

"Okumura-san…." As though not hearing him, the girl stood and stared into him as she waited for him to look her in the eye. He sighed closing his eyes and turned to her as though he knew where this was going.

Their eyes lock and she stared to him seriously. He blinked as she continued to stare. "….Te—."

"Would you really shoot your brother?" He flinched a slight and blinked away from her before looking down in guilt as he turned away to look to the arena once more. His glasses misted over dramatically and he completely turned away from her without a word and took a steady stride.

The girl moved to follow and waited patiently for him to answer. She wasn't going to allow him the chance to ignore her so as though she could read his mind, she moved quickly to stand in front of him. He stopped mid-step and she again, stared into him for an answer.

Yukio sighed and turned his gaze to her with his glasses taking a strange glow. He then smirked. "Would you?"

She flinched at this herself and he moved to walk past her. She couldn't say anything to that as she stood dumbstruck a moment before moving quickly to follow him.

"Yukio…"

"Temari-san. That is not a question I will answer for you."

"…Hai."

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day, Hinata stood outside of the school in the courtyard awaiting her husband. He had initially told her to go on without him since he didn't need her there but she chose to wait for him instead. Naruto had gone home with Shiemi and Yukio. She thought this would be the perfect time to talk to him on the way home and he also told her he had something to do in the city, so she chose to go with him.<p>

She looked up to the pinkish-orange colored sky as the sun set again with a wonderful sound to her ears. She would have loved for a higher place like usual; however, where she stood was good enough. She closed her eyes with a smile and sighed happily. She could never get enough of this.

"You're still here?" came Rin as Hinata turned to her left to see Rin stop mid-step on the stairway while observing where her attention towards the sky had lied. He had his hands in his pocket and looked distantly to the setting sun in curiosity. The colors painted beautifully in the background while the wind blew softly threw his hair. He smiled then as the picture reminded him of something he'd seen when he was a kid—it was relaxing.

"Hai." She spoke softly as she observed his features. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled. He genuinely smiled just then. She had never seen him smile before. At least….like this….he looked so...different. She then smiled herself; she liked his smile.

"Danna-sama?" His brow furrowed and he frowned before he turned to her with a sigh as he stepped down the rest of the stairs to stand in front of her. He sighed again as he looked her over and she continued to smile gently.

"I am still not okay with that _term_ and since no one is around it's…fine…. but please…._please_ remember not to call me that unless I want you to? _Please_."

Her smile broadened. "Hai!" It was apparent that he was giving up on telling her to cut it out. He was much kinder when no one was around. Like at the diner.

"Well, I'm heading to the city. I wanted to stop by the grocery store for more food. Yukio gave me money for it, so you can head home. Alright?" said Rin as he walked past her and her gaze followed him. "I'll see you when I get home."

He continued on without knowing Hinata had chosen to follow him. It wasn't until he reached the gates and turned to walk towards the city where he paused in his step and turned to see her standing behind him. "What are you doing? I told you to go home."

Hinata smiled brightly again and shook her head. "I want to go with you."

'What the hell? Why?. '

"I—." He paused as he watched her look away with a faint blush while pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear before clasping her hands behind her back, shyly. "I want to spend more time with you….alone.."

Rin raised a shocked brow at this and blinked. "Um…that's fine." He gave into her and quickly turned away so she wouldn't see a blush of his own and walked on.

'Oh…so she wants to spend time with me.' He sighed nervously and moved to rub the back of his neck. 'Okay…what do I say? This would be the first time since the other day. After cram didn't count since we weren't exactly…alone…but…what do I say?'

Hinata watched Rin as he contemplated something. She could sense how uncomfortable he was so…

"Rin? Can you tell me more about…your childhood? Wh-what was your 'Tou-san like?" she asked kindly and she could see his tensed shoulders relax. And he looked to her curiously before turning away with a nod to speak.

"Ah, -Tou-san. He was…..he was….." A flicker of sadness glazed his eyes as he stared ahead. "He was the best father a guy like me could ever have. He treated both me and Yukio with the best that he had." His hands fisted in his pocket, feeling his eyes water as he reminisced his father. To him, his _only_ father. "I…can say that I did give him a hard time at times but…he was still very patient and kind with me. He cared more than I thought…before his death. I didn't realize how much I…." He paused when he realized who he was talking to and turned away with a slight stubborn frown and a blush. He had almost found himself opening up to her without thinking. After learning more about Suguro's goal for Satan and what had happened to his and his friend's Temple, he found himself emotional. He didn't know he felt so deeply about their situation to the point where it affected him.

He vowed to destroy Satan.

"He was a good man." And he left it at that. She asked about his childhood, and he just didn't want to go there.

Hinata knew what he was thinking when he thought about his father. She understood what he was trying to get out. She also understood that something else was bothering him. Earlier in gym class, was most likely it. If not, there was much more on his mind she didn't want to intrude on. He'd open up to her when he found himself ready.

She nodded her attention and looked straight ahead. Silence fell between them again only this was…a comfortable silence after Rin allowed his thoughts to roam elsewhere. Hinata looked around the streets after sometime when they made it within the city—getting closer to the grocery store Rin liked going to. And of course…they received both stares and gawks thanks to the girl next to him. He was still trying to get used to that.

"What did you want to ask me earlier?" Asked Rin while crossing the street—he did recall her trying to speak with him alone before the four stooges interrupted. Hinata looked to him a moment before looking away and up to the night sky. She hadn't expected him to remember and it made her give a small smile because he did. To her, that meant he cared.

"I just...wanted to ask about...your relationships...is all." Slowly asked Hinata in hopes she chose the right words that didn't alarm or upset him. It seemed easier to think about earlier but since she wanted to know more about…..well...maybe_ other_ relations she may not know about, than why not ask in general?

Rin looked to her in mild surprise since he knew where was this was going however it was the first time she didn't just assume something...she politely asked. And at least she didn't attack him like Naruto. He knew 'relationships' meant Shiemi. There was no one else he had _relationships_ with.

Unless she means someone he didn't know. And if she was trying to ensure that he wouldn't fool around on her than he had to clear this up.

"Listen..." he stopped walking so he could turn to her and look her in the eye. Hinata stopped as well and she also turned to him and listen as he spoke. She looked up to him as Rin stared intently.

Pupiless orbs met blue irises as Rin made sure he never broke contact. He wanted her to understand that what he was about to say was truth. There was no lie behind his words. He wanted his true feelings to reach her so she would believe him without doubt.

"First thing, when it comes down to Shiemi, I may have had some liking for her however I cannot say it was anything beyond normal attraction. She is kind, nice, and…..clueless. However, there is nothing between her and me. Not even in terms of….friendship. I don't know her as well as it looks. I've only known her a month or so. She is much closer to Yukio than me."

Hinata nodded. She understood that. And Rin continued on.

"When it comes down to devotion, I am not the type of guy to look at any woman or girl or whatever if I am already involved." Hinata blinked at his choice of words. Involved?

"I am also not the type that sneaks around and lies or whatever other people do that I don't. Since we are...Involved. I would never do something with another person knowingly. I know respect, I know pain, I know feelings, I** know** morals. I would never do something in disrespect towards you or even myself. It is wrong and it is sinful. I would only look to you and only you." He hoped that made sense and he looked away thoughtfully to think about it. Did that make sense?

Hinata blinked again since she did, in fact, understand what he was trying to say. It did answer her question but she never expected him to feel so deeply about it. She didn't prepare for such an answer. She expected his usual one word or half said. But he actually spoke out. Earlier it looked as though he was just…tired of her. However, after this speech…..

He feels strongly about it, more so than she thought.

And she smiled.

Rin continued to look up thoughtfully before he heard a soft laugh and looked to her, confused.

"Huh?" He blinked and watched as Hinata reached for his hand and entwined them.

"I understand, Rin." Their eyes locked again and Rin blushed while Hinata smiled brightly. At least she called him Rin this time, he was thankful for that.

"Ah, okay." He quickly took his hand away and coughed to keep from turning completely red at her touch. He took a step back from her and turned to walk again with his hands in his pockets. "Yes, good. Thanks. Let's go now."

Hinata nodded; taking no offense to him pulling away from her and followed on.

"Hey, um…another thing…" Hinata looked to him again but this time he didn't move to meet her gaze. "Um…I uh….wanted to apologize for…the other day….uh….no…I mean since I met you…uh…no….shit…"

Hinata watched as Rin fumbled on his words and he stiffened while turning red in the process. "I wanted to apologize for being mean to you since I met you! It wasn't really you, just our situations and your guardian. Not you!" he said this so quickly Hinata wouldn't have been able to comprehend him if it weren't for her ability to understand everything she was paying attention to.

And she smiled again because of him—nodding her understanding. "Yes, I also wanted to apologize for not asking your acquiescence and not obeying your…orders. I will do so, from now on."

"My orders?" He kept his gaze ahead, unable to turn to her. "I don't….care about orders. You can do what you want, you're not enslaved by me and I'm not some….monster…" He didn't know how to say that since everyone else around him thought so. He had wondered when he first met her if she did too; based on his looks but…she never seemed to react otherwise.

"Hai."

Rin didn't look at her since he was still turning red. He merely nodded and turned the next corner while quickening his pace to release his nerves. Hinata smiled again.

They soon reached the market he once worked at since it was closer-he also like it even if the woman fired him-he couldn't blame her though. The sliding doors opened as they walked in. Hinata looked to the doors curiously since they automatically opened and looked around to see how. She paid no attention to Rin grabbing one of the carts from a line of them and pushed it towards her.

"Hey, try to stay with me this time please. I don't want to lose you again." He half joked and sweat dropped when Hinata turned to him bright eyed and blinked. "Lose me?"

"Never mind. Follow me." He waited and chuckled when she looked back at the doors and turned back to follow him.

"I can see it's obvious you have never been to a store." 'Although, I wonder if she went to a store when she got those..._clothes_.' he shook his head before the memory could return to him.

"No..we ate from a garden. Not all of us though. My father has increased in rank where he doesn't have to."

Rin paused when he saw a certain vegetable and reached for it. "What do you mean?"

Hinata stopped to observe Rin as he squeezed the plant and look it over. "He doesn't eat food. He doesn't have to." Rin moved to grab a couple more of the green plant and place it in a nearby bag he pulled from a roll on a rack. Hinata watched as he put the bag in the cart and move along to the next batch of vegetables. He paused when he realized what she was saying.

"Wait what?" He shot his head to her and she looked to him curiously. "He doesn't eat food?! How does he eat?"

Hinata smiled at the look on his face, she found it funny he was surprised since this was normal to her. "He only needs light. He is immortal."

"Really? Your dad is immortal! That is cool!" He sparkled as his eyes lit up. Hinata laughed from his reaction and Rin paused when he felt eyes on them. He looked around and froze when all eyes of the customers and employees stopped to stare after what he said.

"Um yeah, ha-ha! We just finished a movie! Yeah...uh...a movie! Uh….Let's finish shopping, Hinata!" He spoke quickly and took her arm to scurry out of sight and into another isle. Hinata blinked when she realized it was the first time she heard him say her name. She smiled happily as she allowed him to pull her away.

'Danna-sama isn't so bad.' she thought as they stopped in front of an isle filled with a variety of cereal. He let go of her arm and moved along with a bright smile to pick his favorite kind.

"Ah, what kind of cereal do you like?" he asked as he looked up and around at the brands. Hinata looked confused a moment and looked around the isle with him.

"Cereal?" she said the foreign word slowly since she had never heard of it.

"Yeah, cereal. It's.." he paused when he realized who he was talking to. "Oh, wait you probably have never had cereal." He looked to her when he stopped in front of his favorite cereal. It is an American brand. He liked it because it was so sweet! He didn't know Americans ate such sweet things for breakfast until just three years ago. It was a delight to eat rainbow or chocolate pebbles in the morning. "You can try some if you want when we get home. It's not just breakfast food I think. You can eat it whenever you want. But...health wise, I'm not sure."

"Hm.." Hinata nodded her understanding and didn't know what to say, she was learning.

"Now, I don't normally pick out cereal but since we have more mouths to feed, I think it's best that on the weekends, everyone can fend for themselves. Unlike us, Yukio and the bastard can not cook. They will deal with noodles and cereal and other microwavable foods. I for one am not cooking all of the time and I don't want to smell carbon in the air."

Hinata smiled at this-watching Rin throw three boxes of cereal reading 'Fruity Pebbles' into the cart. He didn't know Naruto knew how to cook; he just didn't like to take the time. "Yukio won't like me buying this, but whatever. It's his money." said Rin as he looked through other choices on the shelves. Hinata looked into the cart and reached to pick up one of the colorful boxes. 'Is this his favorite?'

"Oh my-! Okumura Rin-kun! Is that you?!" came an older woman's voice from behind the two. Rin and Hinata both turned to the voice and Rin perked when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Obaa-san! How've you been?" asked Rin brightly as he walked to the woman to greet properly.

"Okumura-kun! I'm not that old!" she laughed as Rin laughed sheepishly. Hinata made no move as she placed the cereal down and silently watched their interaction. The woman was older but not elderly with an apron on. She wore a white scarf with her black hair matted underneath and held a basket full of food.

"Everything is going great since you were here. After your recipe with the fried sobe, our business increased. I couldn't thank you more, Okumura-kun!" praised the woman happily as Rin's eyes sparkled from the love.

"Really?! You guys still use the recipe?! That's awesome!" grinned Rin ear to ear. He was recognized and remembered somewhere other than home. They still made his food!

"If only you weren't fired! You were such a great co-worker!" smiled the woman as Rin moped slightly.

"Yeah, I tried." He wasn't going to elaborate on why he was fired since he felt it wasn't his fault, but it was worth it for the little girl. The woman laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, Momoi-sama can be very harsh sometimes. I'm sure another job is happy to have you! You worked so hard on your first day! Everyone else and I believed you would stay with us!" the woman tried to cheer him up and it seemed to work since Rin nodded thankfully.

"Oh.." he blinked almost forgetting he had company. He turned to Hinata and the woman looked confused a moment before she also turned to look past him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you had co—…" The woman gave a silent gasp as her eyes roamed and shined with interest upon Hinata. "Oh my goodness, are you pretty or what?!" she stepped past Rin so quickly—she left a trail of dust that Rin had to cough up.

"Ah, Okumura-kun! You're girlfriend is sooo gorgeous! How did you do it?!" she beamed and glittered as Hinata blushed deeply with a small smile. The woman couldn't help but to look her over several times as though she couldn't believe in her eyes. "I've never seen a girl so salient! You are so picturesque. He is so lucky to have a nice looking girl."

Hinata sweat-dropped at this when Rin frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"And I don't mean it in a bad way either." The woman emphasized her head repeatedly to get her point across positively. Rin raised his brow at this and Hinata respectfully listened. "Good men always end up with bad woman! Okumura-kun is a good person! He worked so hard on only his first day and just from being around him, he was so happy! I tried to tell the manager that firing him was wrong and that it wasn't his fault. I saw him trying to help a little girl. He saved her from being badly hurt when some of our merchandise fell over. So it wasn't his fault! He is a good man!" she repeated and proudly winked.

"Ah, we have to go! Nice seeing you!" said Rin quickly as he took his cart and the wrist of Hinata to pull her away. This confused the woman a moment but she shrugged it off since he could feel his embarrassment. As much as he appreciated her words, he didn't like that she told Hinata(If she understood). The last thing he wanted was sympathy due to the unfairness of his getting fired. However, he again, appreciated it. He tried not to smile since he didn't think anyone knew. He was wrong; his coworkers cared more than he thought.

"A-arigatou!" Hinata politely said as her husband pulled her along to the next corner and the woman brightened happily at her whimsical voice!

"HAI! Come back again, Okumura-kun and girlfriend! Come try our sobe on the house!" She called after them since she had a job to do, she didn't follow as much as she wanted to and Rin rolled his eyes and walked on. He released her wrist, having not thought of how many times he's touched her without thinking, she could tell. He made it a fuss earlier when she was too close to him and when she touched his hand. She guessed it was one of his moods.

"Um….we have more food to get. Let me know if there is anything you want to…make." Hinata could see his skin was steamed red and she guessed it had to do with the woman's words. She didn't know why he was…..embarrassed about it but at least she again…was proven that he wasn't so bad.

Her Danna…..really wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Day at Southern Cross Mall<strong>


End file.
